Delírios de Lily Evans
by sugarpen
Summary: COMPLETA! Conhecendo seus delírios, você conhecerá seus mistérios... Lily Evans não era mais que uma garota comum. Mas até garotas comuns deliram de vez em quando. 4 lugar no XI Challenge JamesLily do 3v.
1. Trailer

**Conhecendo seus delírios, você conhecerá seus mistérios...**

Embora achasse aquilo estranho, Lily estava agradecendo por não ter mais ninguém além dela naquele corredor; queria mesmo ficar sozinha pra pensar um pouco. Ela andou de um lado pro outro, sentou, levantou, franziu o cenho, soltou exclamações achando que tinha conseguido a resposta que tanto queria... Mas era só uma opinião enganosa.

**Lily Evans não era mais que uma garota comum.**

— Eu não sou escandalosa! — disse, tentando não gritar, seria um atestado de que era escandalosa. Desviando do assunto sobre ela ser escandalosa ou não, a ruiva sorriu. — E o que eu vou fazer dessa vez? Encher as bexigas?

**Mas até garotas comuns deliram de vez em quando.**

Foi sem pensar que ela deu um soco certeiro no nariz de Lucius.

**Objeto de delírio: James Potter.**

— Obrigada James! — Respondeu Lily, pulando no pescoço dele. — Eu estava morrendo de medo de não ter com quem ir... — _Mentirosaaaaa! _— E como você é o meu melhor amigo, achei que não tivesse problema, né...?

**Cúmplice n° 1 do delírio: Dorothy Oxford.**

Dorothy deu um sorriso sapeca e acenou para Alice, que vinha chegando. — VEM LOGO, SUA LERDA! — Ela gritou, e Lily acenou também para Alice, dando um tapa em Dorothy.

**Cúmplice n° 2 do delírio: Alice Roots.**

— Lily? — A ruiva deu um sobressalto ao ouvir a voz de Alice. — Você tá bem? Parece estar tão longe... O que foi? Ultimamente eu tenho te visto bastante assim. Você está com alguma dor? Triste, apaixonada?

**Aquela-que-não-ajuda-em-nada: a própria consciência de Lily.**

_Isso é patético._

_O quê?_

_Você brigar comigo. Afinal, eu sou a sua própria consciência!_

_Exato! E consciências devem ficar bem quietinhas em seus lugares até que alguém venha e bote um peso de papel em cima. Aí é que vocês têm que vir encher o saco. Isso se chama peso de consciência. Já ouviu falar?_

**Delírios de Lily Evans.**

**Em 2008, só aqui no FF .Net.**

**N/A:** Yay! Lá vou eu com mais uma aventura pelo belo mundo das fanfictions! Dessa vez, venho com uma fic que tirou 9,25 no XI Challenge James/Lily do 3v. 9,25! Eu nem acreditei quando vi. Mas a verdade é que a minha humilde ficzinha ficou em quarto lugar no chall, mas mesmo assim eu não queria postá-la. Eu estava meio desanimada na época e não só com essa fic. Mas agora ela veio, não sei se para alegria geral da nação, mas veio. Espero que vocês gostem!

O trailer é presente de Natal, mas o primeiro capítulo vai ser presente de Ano-Novo. Fiquem espertos que em 2008 o primeiro capítulo de Delírios de Lily Evans aparece por aqui!

Beijos a todos, bom Natal e feliz 2008!


	2. Lírios, socos e detenções

**N/A:** Olá pessoas! Apareci antes do que vocês esperavam, não? É, eu resolvi postar mais cedo o primeiro capítulo para dar o gostinho da fic para vocês. XD Gostei bastante dos comentários do trailer, eu nem imaginava que eles viriam. Justamente por isso agradeço à **Rose Samartinne** (o primeiro capítulo veio antes, mas o segundo... só em 2008 mesmo), à **Gween Black **(você! Você! Você veio comentar na minha fic! ) e à **carol-sana** (obrigada! O que mais eu posso dizer?). Continuem comentando!

Antes de ir ao capítulo, gostaria de dizer que NADA DISSO É MEU. Quer dizer, a fic é, mas nem Lily, nem James (que pena), nem Remus, nem Sirius, nem Peter, nem Lucius, nem Hogwarts, nada é meu. Ah, a Dorothy também é minha. Mas tirando ela, os outros são todos da JK Rowling e eu não pretendo ganhar dinheiro escrevendo isso (ao contrário, eu só _gasto_ dinheiro escrevendo isso). Agora sim, Feliz 2008 a todos e até o próximo capítulo!

**Capítulo um**

**Lírios, socos e detenções**

_Toc, toc, toc, toc. _Os sapatos de Lily faziam um barulho irritante num dos milhares de corredores que havia em Hogwarts. Mas esse, diferente de muitos outros, estava vazio, o que não era muito comum naquele horário, afinal os alunos gostavam de aproveitar qualquer momentinho livre para fazer coisas que não podiam fazer dentro da sala de aula. Embora achasse aquilo estranho, Lily estava agradecendo por não ter mais ninguém além dela naquele corredor; queria mesmo ficar sozinha pra pensar um pouco. Ela andou de um lado pro outro, sentou, levantou, franziu o cenho, soltou exclamações achando que tinha conseguido a resposta que tanto queria... Mas era só uma opinião enganosa.

— O que, no mundo, eu posso dar pra James Potter? — Ela perguntou para o nada, levantando as mãos para o alto, como se pedisse ajuda. Depois de seis anos de amizade e tantos presentes, ela já não sabia mais o que podia dar de aniversário a seu melhor amigo. Uma vassoura? Não, ele tinha ganhado uma no último Natal, de seus pais. Um pomo de ouro? Não, ele tinha afanado um no ano passado... Mas que garoto difícil de se presentear! Mais do que um presente, Lily queria dar uma coisa que marcasse James para a vida toda. Uma coisa bem diferente... Uma coisa que ninguém nunca tinha dado para ele...

— JÁ SEI! — Ela exclamou, e saiu correndo, sorridente, seus sapatos fazendo aquele barulho irritante mais rápido do que antes. Só foi desacelerar o passo quando se viu no meio dos outros mortais, e também só desacelerou para não parecer uma louca. Afinal, sair correndo assim, do nada, no meio dos outros em pleno sábado de manhã, quando as coisas acontecem mais calmamente do que o normal pode ser bem estranho quando se está em Hogwarts. — Hey, Sirius! Remus! Peter! — Ela chamou, como se fosse uma criancinha feliz, coisa de que Sirius não gostou nada, já que estava tentando levar uma garota no papo e ela desistiu dele na hora em que viu Lily chamando o garoto daquele jeito tão infantil. — Vai ter festa do James hoje, não vai?

— Fala baixo! — Repreendeu Remus, apontando discretamente com a cabeça para James, que dormia (ou fingia dormir) debaixo de uma árvore ali perto. — Você quer que ele escute?

— Ah, ele tá dormindo! — Disse a ruiva, dando uma olhada rápida no maroto de óculos e um sorriso fraco. Ele ficava tão bonitinho dormindo! Os óculos bem desajeitados no rosto, a boca meio aberta e o corpo todo espichado debaixo da árvore. _Ainda bem que ele não baba, _um pensamento ocorreu a Lily. _Seria bem nojento... No meio do jardim... _Ela balançou a cabeça, como se isso fosse afastar o pensamento sobre a baba de James no meio do jardim, e se virou para os outros três marotos. — Então, vai ter?

— Vai — Peter respondeu. — Mas só se você parar de ser escandalosa desse jeito e ele não ficar sabendo. A graça da festa é a surpresa! — Reafirmou o maroto gordinho, falando mais baixo a última frase e olhando para James de soslaio. Nunca se sabe quando ele está dizendo a verdade ou blefando... Lily, por sua vez, tinha colocado as mãos na cintura e ficado bem vermelha por causa do comentário de Peter.

— Eu não sou escandalosa! — disse, tentando não gritar, seria um atestado de que era escandalosa. Desviando do assunto sobre ela ser escandalosa ou não, a ruiva sorriu. — E o que eu vou fazer dessa vez? Encher as bexigas? — Perguntou, empolgada. Todo ano os marotos a chamavam para ajudar a fazer a festa de James, seja ela surpresa ou não, e sabiam que se a ruiva não participasse da festa ela ficava muito triste com eles. No ano anterior ela tinha enrolado os brigadeiros, e só depois de ter enrolado todos os 240 foi que descobriu um feitiço que fazia isso.

— Não, a Lene vai fazer isso. Você cuida do bolo, pode ser? — Perguntou Remus, coçando a cabeça e revisando mentalmente as funções de todos.

— Ok, pode ser. Até mais tarde, então. — Lily sorriu para os três e deu as costas, atravessando o jardim e só parando no pátio que ficava de frente para ele. Olhou para um lado e para o outro e então se juntou a um grupo que passava por ali e ia exatamente para o lugar aonde ela ia. Bom, não exatamente, mas eles iam para bem perto de onde Lily ia. Algumas escadas depois daquele grupo, a ruiva parou de frente para o quadro das frutas e o olhou bem. Em qual devia fazer cócegas mesmo? Havia mais de dez frutas diferentes naquele quadro!

Então ela começou. Fez cócegas na banana... Nada. Fez cócegas na maçã... Nada. Fez cócegas no abacaxi, no limão, no abacate, na uva, na manga, no caju, na ameixa, no pêssego, na carambola... E nada! Quando já estava começando a se irritar com aquele quadro idiota, Lily fez cócegas na pêra e o quadro saiu da frente, mostrando a ela uma cozinha repleta de elfos que trabalhavam. Estava perto da hora do almoço, então eles estavam fazendo o serviço mais rápido, mas mesmo assim o elfo que James "adotara" chegou perto de Lily.

— Srta. Evans está aqui! Harold tem prazer em servir a srta. Evans porque a srta. Evans é gentil com Harold. Harold também gosta de servir o sr. Potter, mas o sr. Potter não está aqui com a srta. Evans. O que a srta. Evans faz aqui sozinha?

— Harold, vou precisar da sua ajuda. — Lily chegou perto de uma das várias mesas que havia ali além das idênticas às do Salão Principal e viu Harold fazer uma reverência exagerada. — Hoje é aniversário do James, Harold, e eu preciso fazer um bolo bem gostoso e bem bonito pra festa dele.

— Ah sim, Harold vai chamar seus amigos e ajudar a srta. Evans a fazer um bolo bonito para a festa do sr. Potter, vai sim. — Harold deu as costas para Lily e caminhou até um grupo de mais ou menos quatro elfos, e logo todos eles chegaram perto da ruiva, com Harold na liderança. — Harold chamou seus amigos e ele vai ajudar a srta. Evans, e os amigos do Harold também vão ajudar.

— Ótimo! — Exclamou Lily, e viu que havia elfos suficientes para fazer mais ou menos dois bolos até a hora do almoço ali, mas que eles não paravam de olhar para a cara dela. Eles não podiam simplesmente fazer alguma coisa sozinhos? Lily não tinha a mínima idéia de como se fazer um bolo! — Bom... Algum de vocês arranja pra mim... Uma receita?

Depois de revirarem grande parte do arquivo de receitas do castelo de Hogwarts, Lily e um outro elfo encontraram uma receita de bolo de morango com chocolate que ela adorou. Aliás, qualquer coisa que envolvesse morango e chocolate caía no gosto de Lily, mas aquele bolo lhe chamou a atenção. E então começaram a fazer. E se Lily achou que havia muitos elfos, viu que estava redondamente enganada assim que começaram a fazer o bolo, porque demoraram muito mais do que ela esperava. O bolo ficou pronto exatamente na hora do almoço, e com tanta comida por perto, Lily já estava morrendo de fome, mas ainda tinham que rechear e cobrir o bolo, e ela não deixaria os pobres coitados dos elfos fazerem tudo sozinhos. Era uma garota solidária antes de tudo.

— Ai, to morta. — Ela exclamou, como se estivesse na frente dos marotos e suas amigas, e não de uma trupe de elfos. Largando-se numa cadeira, Lily nem percebeu que vários olhos pretos lhe observavam com curiosidade. — O que foi? — Perguntou, assim que a ficha caiu.

— Harold ajudou srta. Evans no trabalho, e agora Harold ajuda a srta. Evans de novo, porque o horário de almoço dela já terminou e ela está morrendo de fome. — _Elfos lêem pensamentos?,_ ela se perguntou. — Harold traz almoço para srta. Evans, traz sim. — Harold sorriu desajeitado e, no segundo seguinte, trazia um prato e várias bandejas para Lily, colocando na mesa perto de onde ela tinha se sentado. E como tinha comida naquela cozinha, hein?

— Obrigada Harold, mas eu não vou agüentar comer tudo... — Tentava argumentar Lily, enquanto Harold trazia mais e mais comida. A certa altura, os estoques devem ter acabado, porque ele parou de trazer comida e se sentou num banquinho ali perto, alisando a barra de sua roupa, que era um pouco melhor do que os trapos que os elfos costumam usar. Lily começou a comer, já que não havia outro jeito, mas claro que não comeu tudo. Pelo tanto de comida que havia ali, ela achava que nem Peter, na sua tamanha gulodice, comeria tanto. — Então obrigada Harold, obrigada amigos do Harold, eu vou indo, tenho que fazer umas coisas em Hogsmeade ainda hoje. Vocês podem guardar o bolo aí pra mim? Mais tarde o Sirius Black vem pegar.

Harold assentiu e então Lily saiu da cozinha, atravessou de volta o quadro da pêra risonha (que ela tinha que lembrar de anotar, era a _pêra_ e não a banana) e, quando se virou, teve uma visão muito pior do que queria ter. O corredor não estava vazio.

— Ora, se não é a senhorita certinha Evans saindo da cozinha? — O loiro com o uniforme da Sonserina alargou o sorriso quando Lily fechou a cara. — Não sei se você se lembra, Evans, mas a cozinha é proibida para todos os alunos. Uma garota tão estudiosa como você devia saber disso... Acho que Potter demais está fazendo mal para a sua cabecinha. — Lucius deu três toques na cabeça de Lily, como se quisesse saber se ainda havia alguma coisa ali dentro. — Bom, pelo menos ainda não está completamente oca.

Lily, àquela altura, já estava vermelha como uma pimenta malagueta, só faltava soltar fumaça pela orelha. Havia duas coisas que ela detestava mais que tudo nesse mundo: que falassem mal de sua mãe e de James. _Não, da minha mãe e dos meus amigos!_ Ah, ok. Foi sem pensar que ela deu um soco certeiro no nariz de Lucius. E a ruivinha deve saber ser bem forte quando precisa, porque Lucius foi jogado com força para trás e quase caiu.

— Você vai ver sua... Sua... — Quando ele colocou a mão no nariz e viu que estava sangrando, achou o xingamento de que precisava. — Sangue-ruim imbecil! Nunca mais encoste em mim de novo, ouviu?

— Malfoy, acho melhor você sair correndo logo, porque eu estou doida pra te dar outro soco. — Aquela frase surtiu mais efeito do que Lily esperava: Lucius saiu correndo, em disparada, pelo corredor em frente à cozinha. Se ele ia delatá-la por aquele soco, ela podia dizer que foi em legítima defesa e que ela tinha sido xingada. Aquele xingamento era mais proibido em Hogwarts do que qualquer tipo de agressão física.

— ...Pior do que agredir um colega, a senhorita estava infringindo uma regra da escola ao ir até a cozinha! Senhorita Evans? — A professora McGonnagal chamou a atenção de Lily pela sétima vez desde que ela tinha entrado na sala. Lucius, que estava sentado por ali também, apenas ria, enquanto a ruiva tomava sua bronca. Ela, aliás, nem estava sabendo do que se passava; dormia a sono solto, bem na cara da McGonnagal. E ela nem dizia nada! — Senhorita Evans, tenho a concluir que a senhorita deve levar uma pena condizente ao que fez. 40 pontos a menos para a Grifinória por infringir regras da escola. — Lily abriu a boca para contestar, mas McGonnagal não deu chance. — Menos 10 pontos por ter dormido durante a bronca. E mais uma semana de detenções por ter agredido fisicamente seu colega.

Enquanto penalizava Lily, McGonnagal anotava tudo num rolo de pergaminho que já parecia estar bem aberto e a ruiva, por sua vez, apenas mantinha a boca entreaberta e o cenho franzido, como se estivesse tentando contestar há muito tempo, mas uma força maior a impedisse. Essa força maior tinha nome: medo de ser expulsa. Se por causa de uma visitinha rápida à cozinha e um soquinho já tinha ganho tanta punição, imagina se contestasse a palavra da vice-diretora?

— Apenas mais um detalhe, srta. Evans. — Lily levantou a cabeça. Vai que aquela doida – como se devem chamar os professores que tiram 50 pontos da própria casa – resolvia tirar mais 10 pontos da Grifinória? — As detenções começam hoje. — Agora sim, Lily queria mesmo contestar. Como assim, hoje? Perderia o passeio a Hogsmeade? Ah, não, as detenções sempre eram à noite. Pelo menos assim poderia ir comprar o presente de James... _Ah, não! A festa! Droga, Malfoy, você me paga!_ — Pode ir, srta. Evans. — Quando olhou em volta, Lily viu que Lucius já tinha sumido há bastante tempo dali, e que ela estava parada de boba que era.

Ainda meio em choque por perder a festa de James, Lily saiu da sala da McGonnagal e foi andando pelo castelo, meio sem rumo. A festa de aniversário de James era sagrada. Todo ano. Ela nunca tinha faltado. E agora ia dar um furo desses por causa de um soco no sonserino mais aguado do castelo? _O James vai entender... Ele tem que entender!_ Ela dialogava com si mesma enquanto andava. Não gostava de deixar amigos chateados, e James com certeza ficaria chateado por Lily faltar na sua festa surpresa. _Mas eu já fiz o bolo... E vou mandar o presente mesmo assim!_ Resolveu calar sua consciência quando chegou perto do retrato da Mulher Gorda, porque geralmente falava sobre o que estava pensando.

— Lils! — Chamou aquela voz que ela não queria escutar. — Senta aí. — James não estava sozinho: os outros marotos e as amigas de Lily, Alice e Dorothy. A primeira era magrinha, morena e tinha pouco corpo; Dorothy, por sua vez, era loira, magra e bem desenvolvida, nem parecia ter só dezesseis.

— Não posso — Ela respondeu. — Tenho que ir pra Hogsmeade... — Mas antes que pudesse completar a frase, James pegou-a pelo pulso e puxou-a pra sentar no seu colo. — James! — Ela se levantou e ele voltou a puxá-la. — Isso dói, sabia? Você é muito magrelo, tem as pernas duras. — James encarou Lily com a expressão de "você está com febre?" enquanto os outros riam. Ela, então, corou. Só isso já estourava sua cota de afirmações idiotas do dia.

— Lily, você tá bem? — Ele perguntou, levantando a mão para sentir a temperatura dela na testa, e acabou levando um tapa na mão. — Calma! Que menina agressiva! — Ele brincou, deixando Lily escorregar do seu colo para o sofá. De certa maneira, ele tinha razão: ela já tinha ganhado uma semana de detenção por bater no Malfoy, devia estar de TPM. Ela se levantou novamente, e antes que James pudesse puxá-la de volta, ficou parada atrás dele com os braços apoiados no sofá. — Sério, pra que esse mau-humor todo? — perguntou James, erguendo os olhos tentando enxergar Lily.

— Peguei detenção. — Ela disse simplesmente, e se viu sendo fuzilada com o olhar por Sirius, Remus e Peter. — Bati no Malfoy e peguei detenção. Uma semana. — Lily nem ligou de estar falando isso assim, tão naturalmente, mas todos pareciam ligar. Estavam incrédulos, principalmente James e as amigas dela, que nunca esperavam que ela pudesse bater em Lucius Malfoy, pegar uma detenção e contar tudo isso assim, de uma vez só e de uma forma tão natural.

— Lily, você tem _certeza_ de que está bem? — perguntou James, a voz meio rouca, como se estivesse a ponto de desmaiar de susto.

— Eu não acredito. — Sirius disse entre os dentes. — _Justo hoje?_ — Mas ele não terminou de dar a bronca em Lily porque levou uma cotovelada rápida de Remus. A festa ainda era surpresa, de qualquer modo. — Mas... Pelo menos... Conseguiu fazer? — Ele perguntou, levantando uma sobrancelha, se referindo ao bolo, claro.

— Consegui — ela afirmou, como se estivesse orgulhosa de si mesma. — Deixei lá. Não esquece de passar lá pra pegar, hein? — Ela recomendou, chacoalhando o dedo indicador na direção de Sirius. — Mas e aí, quem é que vai me levar pra Hogsmeade?

Lily olhava para os quatro vasos de flores que estavam em cima do balcão da floricultura de Hogsmeade com uma expressão de dúvida, ao mesmo tempo em que mordia o dedo freneticamente. Essa era mais uma das manias irritantes de Lily Evans: morder a ponta do dedo todas as vezes em que ficava em dúvida. A maioria das manias irritantes de Lily não eram irritantes para James, mas eram irritantes para Sirius, e adivinhe quem estava ali com ela?

Exato. Sirius Black.

— Pare com isso, Lily. — Ela se virou para ele, confusa. — Isso! — Ele apontou para a boca dela, onde ela mantinha o dedo, bem mordido. — Você sabe que me irrita! E decide logo isso que eu tenho que fazer muita coisa pra festa do James ainda. — Lily parou de morder a ponta do dedo e encarou Sirius, agora sim, totalmente confusa. Geralmente era ela quem usava essas desculpas de "eu tenho que fazer muita coisa". Será que era contagioso? Lilycite? Ah não, ela tinha que se manter longe de James. Não queria que ele pegasse Lilycite.

— Hã... Não sei, os quatro são tão lindos! — Os olhos dela saltavam toda hora dos lírios alaranjados para os copos-de-leite, obviamente brancos, e depois para as orquídeas marrons com cheiro de chocolate, e finalmente para as violetas num roxo-cobalto que lembrava muito o azul. Os preços não eram nada convidativos, mas Lily não se importava em gastar para presentear James, ainda mais quando era algo que ninguém nunca tinha dado para ele. — Vou ficar com os lírios — ela decidiu, finalmente.

— Mas Lily... — Sirius tentou intervir, mas ela não deixou.

— Você estava todo apressadinho aí sr. Black, agora não quer que eu leve esses? Além do mais, quem vai dar o presente vai ser _eu,_vocês só vão fazer o favor de colocar em cima da cama dele pra mim. — A balconista da floricultura entregou os lírios para Lily, que pagou com uma careta por causa do preço um tanto abusivo, e quando a ruiva fez menção de sair da loja, Sirius parou-a. — Que foi agora? — ela perguntou, já começando a se irritar.

— Você vai sair com isso, assim? — Ele perguntou, apontando para os lírios, que estavam particularmente extravagantes. Realmente, ela não podia sair assim com aquele arranjo de flores super chamativo por Hogsmeade e tentar esconder que era um presente para James. Sirius se aproximou dela e cochichou: — Tem uma passagem que sai no Salão Comunal, partindo do banheiro daqui da floricultura. É só dizer "sai" pro vaso sanitário e ele vai te dar passagem.

Apesar de estar muito desconfiada da veracidade dessa dica, Lily pediu à mulher para ir ao banheiro. No quarto ano, os marotos acharam engraçado deixar Lily uma hora dizendo para o quadro de Sir Cadogan emprestar o cavalo dele para ela poder dar uma volta pelos quadros porque eles tinham dito que ele realmente emprestaria. Pior que isso, ela acreditou que podia entrar na pintura, e depois desconfiou que eles tivessem colocado alguma coisa no suco dela. Mas, dessa vez, deu certo com o vaso sanitário: ele realmente saiu da frente e Lily pulou na passagem que ele revelou com aquele lírio que ela conseguiu ver até no escuro.

Mais ou menos 15 minutos depois, Lily estava saindo numa portinha que ficava na parede da Sala Comunal. Na verdade, a portinha _era_ a parede, mas era uma portinha. O importante é que Lily conseguiu passar por ela, e quando chegou lá com aquele lírio, encontrou ninguém menos que Peter Pettigrew, o garoto que executaria a parte do plano de deixar os lírios sobre a cama de James.

— PETER! — Ela exclamou, sorrindo exagerada para Peter, como fazia quando estava bem alegre. Naquele momento ela estava bem alegre. — Você vai fazer _aquele_ favorzinho pra mim ainda, não vai?

— Vou, Lily.

— Então... Olha, as flores são essas aqui. — Ela colocou o vaso de lírios sobre a mesinha de centro, de frente para onde Peter estava sentado. — Você vai colocar certinho, em cima da cama do James e não deixar ele ver, né?

— Lily... Você tem certeza de que quer dar _essas_ flores pra ele?

— Tenho... Por quê? Tem algum problema com elas? Eu sei que o arranjo tá um pouco chamativo, mas já estava pronto e...

— Ok. — Ele resolveu terminar com a conversa, sabia que Lily ia ficar se explicando até a hora da festa se pudesse. — Pode deixar comigo, Lilykins, Peter Express entrega sua encomenda sem nenhum grão de pólen a menos. — Ele deu uma piscadela para Lily, que riu baixinho e afundou no sofá ao lado dele. — Você está mesmo de detenção? — Perguntou Peter, no que Lily deu um suspiro alto e derrotado.

— Você tinha que me lembrar, né Peter?

— Mais rápido, Evans. — Snape girava a varinha de Lily nas mãos enquanto a observava copiar O Guia Avançado de Transfiguração Para o Sexto Ano. A ruiva levantou os olhos, fitou-o aborrecida e continuou a copiar, na mesma lerdeza de antes. Já que não sairia dali a tempo para a festa de James, queria render bem pouco. — Se você quiser sair daqui hoje, acelere essa pena. — A cada palavra de Snape, Lily via uma ponta de sarcasmo, como se ele soubesse que ela queria estar na festa de James, e não ali, copiando aquele guia inútil. Sabia que não aprenderia transfiguração nem se enfiassem um livro em sua cabeça.

Então, como não estava mesmo prestando atenção em uma palavra que copiava, Lily começou a imaginar como deveria estar a festa de James. A Grifinória inteira devia estar lá. Comendo, bebendo, rindo... Enfim, se divertindo. E ela estava lá, sob a custódia de Severus Snape, ou Seboso como os marotos o chamavam, copiando o Guia de Transfiguração Avançada ou qualquer outro nome que aquele livro de 6000 páginas tenha.

— Vamos, Evans! — Snape apressou mais uma vez, e Lily sentiu as orelhas esquentarem. Toda vez que ficava nervosa suas orelhas esquentavam. — Não sei se você se importa, mas eu quero sair daqui antes da meia-noite.

— Ótimo, Snape. — Lily repousou a pena sobre o tinteiro e o moreno olhou para ela torcendo seu – avantajado – nariz. — Se você também quer sair daqui logo, me ajude. — Como a expressão de Snape não estava muito disposta a ajudar, Lily propôs uma troca. — Me ajude a sair mais cedo todos os dias dessa detenção idiota e o James nunca mais te atazana. — Houve um silêncio momentâneo, no qual Snape pensava. — Feito? — Perguntou a ruiva, quando achou que ele já tinha pensado o suficiente. Mas Snape ainda não estava disposto a ajudar.

— E você acha mesmo que o Potter vai ceder se você pedir, Evans? — Lily levantou uma sobrancelha como quem diz "eu consigo tudo" e Snape retribuiu com outro comentário. — Por que eu deveria acreditar em você, Evans?

— Me dê um voto de confiança, Snape! — Ela pediu, olhando para o colega. Como assim, Snape não lhe daria um voto de confiança? Ela sabia que, se pedisse, James pararia de atazanar Snape e só não tinha pedido antes porque ele fazia o mesmo com ela. — Pense bem, é sua chance de se ver livre do James e de monitorar as minhas detenções até tão tarde.

Foi a vez de Severus levantar uma sobrancelha, como se estivesse pensando.

— Certo, Evans. Mas uma gracinha do Potter e eu te coloco em detenção de novo. E copie mais um parágrafo. — Ele se deliciou nessas últimas palavras como se fosse gostoso para ele deixar Lily mais um tempo em detenção. A ruiva bufou baixinho e se pôs a copiar aquele que seria o último parágrafo que copiaria naquela noite. E então poderia ir para a festa de James e se divertir com todos.

Não demorou mais de quinze minutos para que Lily entregasse a Snape sua cópia; ele percebeu que a letra da ruiva tinha piorado consideravelmente no último parágrafo, mas não ia culpá-la. Queria sair dali também. Era cansativo para o monitor ficar olhando a pessoa cumprir detenção, também, ainda mais para Snape, que tinha mais o que estudar de Poções e não tinha muito tempo para ficar monitorando ruivas que socaram seu colega de casa. O moreno liberou Lily e esta saiu rapidamente, pegando o primeiro caminho que viu para a Torre da Grifinória. Mas quando estava se aproximando da Ala Hospitalar, viu os marotos dobrarem o corredor na direção contrária. Sirius e Remus carregavam James, que parecia estar muito debilitado, escorado nos ombros.

— JAMES? — Ela exclamou, assustada, ao ver o maroto de óculos naquela situação. Nunca, em sua vida, tinha visto James doente. Sabia que ele tinha uma doença, mas não sabia muito bem qual era e nunca tinha visto ela se manifestar. — O que aconteceu? — Ela perguntou a Remus, assim que ele passou ao lado dela quando a ruiva abriu a porta para eles passarem. Peter vinha logo atrás, parecendo bem preocupado com o amigo – _mas não mais que eu,_ pensou Lily num impulso. Remus não respondeu à pergunta da ruiva até colocar, com certa dificuldade, James na maca.

— A rinite dele atacou de novo. — _Ah, é isso. O nome da doença que James tem é rinite alérgica._ Lily andou até a maca de James e viu o rapaz espirrar do lado contrário a ela, acabou espirrando em Sirius e se desculpou com um nasal "desculpa". Quando James deitou novamente a cabeça no travesseiro, Lily percebeu que ele estava respirando pela boca, mas logo levantou de novo. — Você tem que ficar deitado! — Recomendou Remus, assim que viu o amigo levantando a cabeça.

— É porque não é você que está sufocando! — James respondeu, e espirrou logo em seguida. A voz dele já estava diferente do que estava quando pediu desculpas a Sirius; parecia dolorida, como se a garganta dele estivesse ardendo. — Lily...? — Ele disse, confuso, e colocou a mão na frente do nariz e da boca, como se fosse vergonhoso para ele se mostrar desse jeito para Lily. Foi então que ela percebeu que ele estava com o nariz vermelho e inchado.

— Calma, Jim. — Ela acalmou o amigo, dando um sorriso. — Pode tirar a mão daí, não está tão feio... — Estava sim, mas Lily não podia dizer que estava. James espirrou de novo e Lily continuou, como se ele não tivesse espirrado: — Por que a crise? — Perguntou, como se estivesse perguntando por que ele está usando a capa de Hogwarts.

— Alergia...

— Ela sabe disso, seu imbecil — disse Sirius, em resposta. Realmente, Lily sabia, mas não precisava tratar James daquela forma tão carinhosa. — Nós estávamos na festa, Lils, e como os presentes estavam todos lá em cima, nós subimos com ele para abrir, e aquele seu lírio discretíssimo estava lá. — Lily olhou para Peter e deu um sorriso. — E... Aí o James ficou assim. — A ruiva franziu o cenho.

— Por quê?

— Bom... Ele é alérgico a pólen.

— SIRIUS BLACK E PETER PETTIGREW! EU VOU **MATAR** VOCÊS DOIS! — Lily começou a ficar vermelha, e não foi só nas orelhas. Foi no rosto todo. Encarava Sirius e Peter com aquele olhar assassino, sem nem se lembrar de que James estava lá. Ela respirou fundo algumas vezes. — Por que vocês não me avisaram?

— Nós tentamos — se defendeu Peter. — Você não deixou.

— AH, AGORA É CULPA MINHA? — Os olhos dela estavam faiscando novamente, e a medibruxa, Madame Harris, colocou a cabeça pra dentro da ala.

— O que está acontecendo aí?

— Trouxemos o James — explicou Remus. — Ele teve uma crise de rinite alérgica por causa de pólen. — A medibruxa continuava olhando para Remus como se quisesse uma explicação pelos gritos, como se quem tivesse gritado fosse ele e não Lily. Como Remus não deu nenhuma explicação sobre os gritos, Madame Harris se virou para James, que estava num estado deplorável agora. Não só o nariz, mas os olhos dele também estavam inchados.

— Vai demorar um pouco, Potter — ela disse, dando um tapinha fraco numa das pernas de James. — E não vai ser nada agradável ao seu paladar. Mas amanhã de manhã você já vai estar desinchado e conseguindo respirar melhor, você vai ver. — A enfermeira deu um sorriso reconfortante, que espantou Lily um pouco. Nas poucas vezes em que esteve lá, não foi tratada com esse carinho pela medibruxa e, de um certo modo, não gostou de ver a mulher com esse afago todo pra cima de James.

Se aprofundando mais, quando viu aquele sorriso terno da medibruxa para James – que a ruiva não entendeu apenas como um sorriso terno – Lily sentiu uma vontade louca de voar no pescoço daquela mulher. Ela nunca tinha dado um sorriso terno pra nenhum aluno. Nenhum. Aliás, a função dela era curar as doenças, e não distribuir sorrisos. Era paga para ministrar poções idiotas em idiotas que ficam doentes. _Hey, James não é idiota e ficou doente. _Enfim. A enfermeira não é paga para paparicar os pacientes, e sim para curá-los e nada mais. Mas o quê Lily tinha a ver com o sorriso que a medibruxa dera a James, afinal?

— A senhoria poderia nos deixar sozinhos um segundo? — Quando percebeu, Lily já tinha pedido para a medibruxa ir embora. Nem sabia pra quê, não tinha nada pra conversar com James, mas parecia que sua boca tinha ganhado vida própria. Nunca tinha feito isso antes. Seria efeito do choque de deixar seu melhor amigo mal desse jeito?

— Lil? — Chamou James, com aquela voz entupida, e ela viu que estavam sozinhos. Não foi só a medibruxa que foi embora, os marotos também. _Idiotas!_ Então ela sentiu uma vergonha enorme, o rosto queimar, e fez a primeira coisa lhe ocorreu.

Saiu correndo.


	3. Firewhisky e tentações

**N/A:** Não preciso nem falar que vocês tinham achado que eu tinha abandonado a fic e tal, porque eu já escrevi tudo isso em Um Raio de Sol na Escuridão, não é? Então, eu só vou falar hoje sobre alguns aspectos dessa fic. Em primeiro lugar, é uma fic da qual eu gosto muito, e de todas as que eu já escrevi, é aquela em que o James é mais parecido comigo. A Lily não tem muito de mim, nem fisicamente – olhos verdes, pele branca, cabelos ruivos... – nem na personalidade – estourada, meio maluquinha. Enfim, o James É mais parecido comigo.

Ah, só mais uma coisinha: a partir de agora vocês vão perceber que a coisa vai andar mais rápido, e tudo isso tem só um motivo: a fic tem 6 capítulos e um epílogo, ou seja, estamos a quatro capítulos do final.

Agora vamos às reviews. Quatro reviews, hein? Será que já posso pedir cinco pro próximo capítulo? (Traduzindo: cinco reviews pra postar o próximo, ok?)

Agradecendo à **Infallible Girl **(hmm... Demorei:P Passe lá na outra fic que eu expliquei direitinho o por que do meu sumiço! Beijos!), **Carol-sana** (a Lily não é burra. Acontece que ela é meio nervosa e não sabe aproveitar as oportunidades. Aliás, quanto a não matar ele por falta de coragem... É, de vez em quando ela tem um surtos assim... Beijos pra você e fique ligada nos próximos capítulos!), **Rose Anne Samartinne **(Obrigada e muitos beijos pra você!) e **Tahh Halliwell **(Obrigada também e beijos!). Então, vamos lá?

Beijos a todos!

**Capítulo dois**

**Firewhisky e tentações**

— E o James, como está?

— Lily, é a quinta vez que você me pergunta isso desde que eu voltei da Ala Hospitalar. — Sirius olhou para Lily com uma sobrancelha levantada, visivelmente irritado, enquanto a ruiva corava. Desde o episódio "Lily ficou louca a 80 km/h", como eles estavam chamando aquela saída triunfal da ruiva da Ala Hospitalar há alguns dias, ela não ia visitar James. Por pura vergonha. — Se você quer saber dele a cada dez minutos, vá visitá-lo! Ele está achando que você foi engolida por alguma acromântula, sabia?

— Eu não fui engolida por acromântula nenhuma, diga pra ele — ela deu um olhar ofendido para Sirius. — Aliás, não existem acromântulas nas florestas da Escócia.

— Eu já disse — Sirius respondeu, como se ela não tivesse comentado a existência de acromântulas na Escócia. — Mas ele não acredita em mim. Ele está hiper preocupado contigo, achando mesmo que você morreu. Tenha piedade do coitado, Lily, faz seis dias que você ficou louca a 80 km/h!

— Ele não está achando que eu morri! — ela disse, convicta. — Você está exagerando, Sirius. O James não é tão burro assim. Ele sabe que se eu fosse mordida por uma acromântula eu teria ido para o St. Mungus e ele estaria sabendo!

— Parem! — Dorothy disse, jogando o Profeta Diário para o lado e parando a discussão antes que Sirius terminasse de puxar ar para falar. — Parem com isso! — Ela parecia estar bem nervosa, e geralmente Dorothy nervosa era um problema em potencial, mas Lily não estava prestando atenção nisso. Ela estava mesmo prestando atenção ao jornal que sua amiga tinha deixado de lado para parar a discussão entre ela e Sirius, onde uma pequena nota de rodapé chamou sua atenção.

— Posso pegar? — A ruiva perguntou, e Dorothy apenas deu de ombros — Obrigada. — Lily estendeu um braço e alcançou o jornal, indo logo para aquela nota de rodapé. Como algo tão pequeno podia ter chamado sua atenção? A palavra "trouxas" aparecia aumentada, e Lily, sendo uma nascida-trouxa, sempre se interessava por assuntos dos trouxas. Mas o que ela encontrou deixou-a chocada.

[i_Um bruxo e dois trouxas encontrados mortos em Bristol_

_O Departamento de Execução de Magia Negra encontrou ontem, na cidade inglesa Bristol, dois trouxas e um bruxo mortos. Uma análise aprofundada do corpo de um dos trouxas foi feita e encontrou sinais claros de tortura. O corpo do segundo trouxa e do bruxo estão em análise, e tudo indica que o bruxo tenha sido morto com a maldição Avada Kedavra. Os nomes dos trouxas não foram divulgados, e o Departamento de Desculpas para Trouxas e o Departamento de Execução de Magia Negra trabalharão juntos para que nada seja divulgado erroneamente aos parentes das vítimas, que serão encontrados logo depois da identificação dos corpos. O corpo do bruxo foi identificado como sendo do medibruxo aposentado Harry Potter Sênior. Um grupo autodenominado Comensais da Morte se responsabiliza pelas mortes._

— Nossa. — Foi a única palavra que Lily conseguiu pronunciar. _Como podem colocar isso numa nota de rodapé?_ Ela leu de novo a reportagem e reparou no nome (ou, mais precisamente, no sobrenome) do bruxo morto: Harry Potter Sênior. Ela arregalou os olhos e soltou o Profeta Diário como se o jornal estivesse queimando as pontas de seus dedos. Harry era o nome do pai de James, e também do avô dele. E se o pai de James era Harry Potter Junior, então o avô dele só podia ser Harry Potter Sênior.

— Lily? — Ela ouviu Alice chamar, mas a voz dela parecia longe. — Lily, você está bem?

Ela não conseguiu responder. Estava com os olhos arregalados e a boca entreaberta, tentando processar aquela informação. Aquele era o avô de James, o da reportagem. E ele estava morto. _Morto._ Não vivia mais. James devia estar arrasado, se é que já estava sabendo – e a cabeça de Lily começou a trabalhar mais rápido. Ela podia ir vê-lo. _E se ele ainda não souber, o que eu digo pra ele? "Ah, oi, James, tudo bom? Olha, eu acabei de ver no jornal que o seu avô morreu."_ Não, péssima idéia. Era melhor continuar ali, quietinha, tomando seu café, esperando ter certeza de que James já sabia para ir falar com ele. Até porque ele ia querer passar esse momento sozinho, não ia? Lily olhou para seu prato e sentiu que tudo ia voltar. Não, ela era amiga de James. Não podia deixá-lo desamparado num momento como aquele.

— Lily Marie Evans. — Lily levantou os olhos à simples menção de seu nome. Não gostava muito do Marie, preferia que sua mãe tivesse colocado, simplesmente, Lily Evans, mas ela tinha que colocar um nome do meio, não tinha? Já estava pronta para dar uma bronca em Dorothy por isso, mas quando abriu a boca, o som não saiu. — Lily, você não está bem. — Observou Dorothy, preocupada.

— Não... Não é nada — ela disse, deixando o jornal ao lado do seu prato. — Eu... Eu lembrei que esqueci o livro de Feitiços lá em cima. Vou buscar e já volto. — Mentira. Ela ia procurar James, e não um livro de Feitiços. Quando virou as costas e estava quase saindo do Salão Principal, ela ouviu a voz de Remus abafada: "mas Lily, hoje nem tem Feitiços!", mas não deu a mínima. Assim que chegou ao primeiro corredor vazio que encontrou, Lily desatou a correr, assim como no episódio em que ficara louca a 80 km/h. Enquanto corria, pensava se James já estaria sabendo sobre a morte de seu avô. _Com certeza ele sabe,_ ela pensou. _Quando a avó da Dorothy morreu ela ficou sabendo logo depois._

— James... Eu... Cadê... Cadê o James? — Ela perguntou à medibruxa, assim que escancarou a porta (o que deu um susto enorme na pobre da mulher), ao mesmo tempo em que tentava tomar fôlego.

— Senhor Potter? Ele foi liberado a algumas horas, a pedido do próprio professor Dumbledore. — Então ele já devia estar sabendo. Com sorte, Lily ainda o encontraria no escritório do diretor, e com esse pensamento deu meia-volta e se preparou para correr para o escritório de Dumbledore, mas a medibruxa a parou. — Talvez seja bom te lembrar que o diretor gosta muito de jogar snap explosivo.

— Ah... Obrigada — disse Lily antes de correr, sem idéia de como aquela informação aparentemente inútil podia ajudá-la numa situação como aquela. Será que a medibruxa não via que aquilo era sério? Ah, ela não devia estar sabendo ainda. Lily quase bateu a cabeça na gárgula que dava passagem para o escritório do diretor com sua corrida desenfreada, já que antes que pudesse notar já estava na frente do escritório de Dumbledore. Deu um suspiro aliviado ao ver que sua corrida tinha rendido e então percebeu que não sabia a senha. — Snap explosivo! — ela exclamou, na ânsia de entrar no escritório, e nem percebeu que aquela dica da medibruxa tinha sido bem útil, já que a gárgula pulou para o lado, revelando a escada giratória de pedra que levava ao escritório do diretor.

Ela bateu três vezes na porta quando chegou perto e colou o ouvido nela, para ver se ouvia algo de importante, e a única coisa que ouviu foi "sim, deixe, senhor Potter". Então James realmente estava lá. A ruiva foi recebida por um Dumbledore sereno, seus olhos observando-a parecendo intrigado por trás dos pequenos óculos de meia-lua.

— Diretor... Eu fiquei sabendo que...

— Sim, eu sei por que a senhorita está aqui, senhorita Evans. — Ele deu um sorriso sereno, mas mesmo assim sério, continuando a não dar passagem para Lily, que já estava a ponto de pedir licença a Dumbledore, mas ele continuou: — Embora o seu amigo, senhor Potter, não queira que a senhorita o veja no estado em que ele está, eu acho que sua visita seria um ótimo calmante para ele. Entre, senhorita.

Lily engoliu em seco antes de entrar. Se o próprio Dumbledore estava falando que ela seria um ótimo calmante para James, era porque a situação dele estava realmente ruim. Ela deu alguns passos para dentro do amplo escritório, mas não prestou atenção ao que os retratos dos antigos diretores cochichavam. Ela prestava atenção a James, que tentava esconder o rosto dela com as mãos. A ruiva, então, ajoelhou-se na frente dele e olhava para cima, para onde estava o rosto dele coberto pelas mãos. Ela tentava espiar pelas frestas dos dedos; sabia que James estava chorando.

— James...

— Não, Lily. — Ele disse, a voz soando mais firme que o normal para quem tinha provavelmente chorado por algumas horas. — Eu... Eu estou bem.

— Não está não. — Ela afirmou, convicta, olhando para ele como se seus olhos pudessem perfurar aquelas mãos e lhe revelar o rosto dele. — Eu sei que você não está, James, eu já fiquei sabendo. Não precisa ter medo de mim, você sabe... — ela parou de falar porque sentiu um peso razoável caindo por cima de si. James tinha tirado a mão do rosto e caído ajoelhado na frente de Lily, se abraçando forte a ela e chorando. Ela levou as mãos trêmulas até as costas dele e retribuiu ao abraço, engolindo em seco mais uma vez. Nunca tinha visto James tão mal, tão frágil. Ele sempre tinha sido aquele cara legal, forte, alto e lindo, que jogava quadribol e arrasava os corações de todas as garotas de Hogwarts e que, principalmente[unão chorava.[/u Mas ele também era humano e tinha sentimentos, e naquele momento estava dando a maior demonstração disso tudo.

— Eu não gostaria de interromper vocês dois —

disse um dos retratos de diretor na parede (o qual Lily achou extremamente inconveniente) — mas o Ministro da Magia está aí, Dumbledore, e ele quer falar com você.

— Oh, obrigado, Hurley — agradeceu Dumbledore, enquanto Lily sentia James se afastar dela. — Me desculpem, mas eu poderia interromper essa profunda demonstração de amor para que vocês dois possam ter um pouco mais de privacidade? — Dumbledore perguntou, e ele não pareceu tão inconveniente quanto o retrato na parede. — Tenho certeza de que vocês encontrarão uma sala vazia onde poderão conversar e tomar uma xícara de chá em paz, sem interrupções.

Ele deu um último sorriso sereno e sentou-se em sua cadeira, enquanto Lily ajudava James a se levantar. Pela primeira vez desde o episódio "Lily louca a 80km/h", ela estava vendo seu rosto, e sinceramente, ela esperava algo bem melhor quando se reencontrassem. James estava novamente com o nariz vermelho e inchado, mas dessa vez aquela visão estava acompanhada de grandes bolsas debaixo dos seus olhos e marcas de lágrimas. Ele estava realmente lastimável.

Apesar de seu estado, James se apressou para sair da sala, e encontraram o Ministro da Magia do lado de fora, provavelmente esperando para subir. Ambos viraram os rostos, virando à esquerda logo depois da gárgula, e aparentemente nenhum deles sabia aonde iriam. Andavam pra não dizer que estavam parados. Lily olhou várias vezes para James, para perguntar aonde iriam, mas resolveu ficar quieta.

Depois de andarem mais ou menos uns dez minutos, Lily percebeu que James também não sabia onde podiam ir. Aquele silêncio já estava incomodando a ruiva e logo ela ia querer sentar, não gostava de andar. Então simplesmente começou a seguir um caminho qualquer e James foi seguindo-a, com uma vontade enorme de saber pra onde iam. Ele reconheceu o corredor no sétimo andar como sendo o da Sala Precisa, mas não achava que Lily conhecesse aquele lugar. E então achou que precisava conhecer um pouco mais a ruivinha, porque ela passou três vezes pelo mesmo lugar com ele e logo a porta apareceu.

— Entra aí, Jim. — Ela deu espaço para James passar, parecendo orgulhosa de si mesma por ter conseguido encontrar a porta da Sala Precisa. O maroto entrou e encontrou lá dentro uma sala bem ampla, com várias almofadas multicoloridas espalhadas pelo chão, o teto de vidro – também colorido – e uma mesinha com um bule e duas xícaras fumegantes bem no meio da sala. Lily, apesar de ter dado a frente para James, chegou às almofadas antes que ele e se jogou em cima delas, literalmente.

— Você... Conhece? — Foram as duas únicas palavras que ele conseguiu articular, num misto de espanto e tristeza – por mais que ele não quisesse demonstrar, estava triste, claro.

— Esse lugar? Claro. Sou sua amiga apesar de tudo, Jim. — Ela piscou com um olho só e deu uma risada baixinha, não esperando que James retribuísse. Em condições normais ele retribuiria, mas aquelas _não eram_ condições normais. Eles passaram vários segundos em silêncio e aquilo já estava começando a deixar Lily desconfortável, então ela serviu chá para ambos e pediu a James que experimentasse.

— É de frutas. — Ele disse, conclusivo. Lily percebeu que ele não estava muito pra papo, mas era dever dela acalmá-lo e fazê-lo se sentir melhor, porque os Marotos não tinham um mínimo de sensibilidade e não conseguiriam fazer isso. Mas os minutos de silêncio que se seguiram não serviram para acalmar James, mas para deixar Lily pensar no que fazer.

— Sabe o que o cachorro disse pro gato? — Ela disse, num impulso. Já que queria animar James, contaria piadas, oras! Mesmo que fosse péssima contadora de piadas e tivesse um arsenal não muito bom, ela contaria as piadas que conhecia e deixaria James contar as dele, também.

— Não — ele respondeu, levantando uma sobrancelha, e Lily respirou fundo. Essa era a piada mais idiota que conhecia, mas se fosse pra rir, pelo menos James riria de sua idiotice.

— Au, au — ela respondeu, terminando a piada, e como tinha previsto, James caiu na risada. Ria da idiotice da piada – e, talvez, da idiotice de Lily – e não pelo fato de ser engraçada, porque não era. A cada risada que James dava, Lily ia ficando mais vermelha e ia tendo mais certeza de que ele estava rindo era da idiotice dela, e não da idiotice da piada.

— Onde você aprendeu isso? — Ele perguntou, ainda entre risos.

— Com os meus primos — Ela respondeu, ainda vermelha. Bom, pelo menos ela tinha conseguido fazer James rir; só tinha que contar mais algumas e ele ficaria mais animado, e então poderia voltar a seu convívio social. — Eles só contam piada sem graça.

— Ok, vou contar uma então: um gato corria atrás do rato, e ele se escondeu do bichano num buraquinho. Um pouco depois, ouviu um latido e saiu, mas o gato pegou ele assim mesmo, e ele perguntou, "você sabe latir?" O gato respondeu: "amigo, nesse mundo de hoje em dia a gente tem que saber falar mais de uma língua" — Ambos caíram no riso. Lily nunca imaginou que James pudesse ser tão engraçado mesmo que estivesse deprimido, o que indicava que ele também queria se animar mais.

Ficaram lá até a tarde, e só pararam de contar piadas para olharem o pôr-do-sol, que espelhava lindamente no teto da Sala Precisa. As paredes da sala estavam transparentes e refletiam o pôr-do-sol do jeito que era, enquanto o teto, colorido, fazia que o sol poente explodisse em um milhão de cores pela sala. Eles ainda estavam rindo quando pararam e se sentaram de frente para o sol, segurando as suas barrigas de tanto que doíam por causa do riso. James, já bem mais animado do que na hora do café, soltou uma frase que tocou Lily profundamente:

— Ah, Lily, eu te amo!

* * *

Os dias estavam começando a ficar cada vez mais frios, e isso significava que a Sala Comunal da Grifinória estava começando a ficar cada vez mais cheia. As férias de Natal estavam chegando, e o caso do assassinato do avô de James e dos dois trouxas foi completamente esquecido (não por James, claro, mas ele tentava ao máximo não tocar no assunto). Quanto mais o Natal se aproximava, mais a alegria ia pairando sobre Hogwarts.

Tudo continuava normal entre os Marotos e as garotas. Normal para o jeito maroto de ser, claro. Eles acordavam cedo, iam às aulas (quando queriam), almoçavam, iam às aulas, jantavam, iam às aulas, dormiam, e nos fins de semana iam à Hogsmeade. A rotina reinava absoluta sobre eles, exceto no dia em que James notou que Lily tinha faltado à aula de Poções. Poções era sua matéria preferida, e ela não podia perdê-la por causa do sonho de ser medibruxa. Apesar de ter uma aula de Feitiços depois do período duplo de Poções, James não esperou e foi direto para a Sala Comunal da Grifinória, tentar obter alguma informação sobre Lily.

O que ele viu quando entrou na sala nem Merlin esperava. Lily estava mesmo lá, sentada no chão, com as pernas abertas e um exemplar do Profeta Diário no meio delas. A cabeça da ruiva estava jogada pra trás, apoiada no sofá no qual ela encostava as costas, e ela estava toda suada apesar do frio. Várias garrafas sem rótulo estavam em volta dela, algumas ainda fechadas, mas a maioria já vazia.

— Lil...? — Ele chamou, se aproximando. Ela parecia estar desmaiada. James jogou a mochila no sofá e sentou-se do lado da ruiva, visivelmente preocupado. Percebeu marcas de lágrimas no rosto dela e, curioso, pegou o Profeta e leu a nota de rodapé parecidíssima com aquela da morte de seu avô.

_Identificados os trouxas assassinados em novembro_

_O caso do assassinato do medibruxo aposentado Harry Potter Sênior chocou toda a comunidade bruxa, mas ainda faltava um detalhe a ser resolvido: a identidade dos dois trouxas encontrados mortos na mesma data. "Tratam-se de Marie Ann e Louis Evans, que têm uma filha em Hogwarts", informou a chefe do Departamento para Reconhecimento de Vítimas do St. Mungus, Josephine Yalta. Os dois foram entregados para velório e enterro trouxa após a identificação._

— Lily, eu sinto muito... — James começou a dizer, e então se lembrou de que ela estava desmaiada e teve um ímpeto de checar o que era aquilo que ela estava bebendo. Se tinha deixado a garota desmaiada, era porque deviam ser algo forte, como uma poção do Morto-Vivo, por exemplo. Mas quando ele sentiu o cheiro que vinha das garrafas se lembrou de que Lily era muito, mas muito fraca para bebida.

— Firewhisky — disse uma voz meio enrolada perto dele. James não podia negar que tinha assustado, não imaginava que Lily podia acordar tão rápido.

— Eu sinto muito pelos seus pais.

— Fica quieto — Lily disse, e James percebeu que devia ser efeito da bebida. Ainda estava pensando no que deveria ter levado Lily a se embebedar tanto por causa da morte dos pais (ela, que sempre foi tão alegre e soube olhar as coisas pelo lado positivo!) quando sentiu ser empurrado com força e beijado com violência.

O primeiro impulso de James foi fechar os olhos – ele realmente achava que estava sendo atacado – mas depois que percebeu o que estava deixando Lily fazer, ele usou toda a força que conseguira em anos de quadribol e empurrou a garota, rolando por cima dela.

— Você está bêbada, Lil.

— E daí? — Ela respondeu, e segurou-o pela nuca beijando-o de novo. Ao perceber que James estava relaxando, ela rolou de novo por cima dele, sem separar-se dele em nenhum momento. Já James estava numa terrível batalha interna. Metade da sua consciência dizia que ele ia se arrepender amargamente daquilo, e a outra metade repetia o que Lily lhe dissera: "e daí?". _E daí que ela não está no juízo perfeito, seu canalha!_

O alívio chegou para James quando Lily interrompeu o beijo e tirou suas mãos da nuca dele. Mas se ele pensava que tinha acabado, estava muito enganado. Com habilidade Lily afastou o casaco dele e começou a abrir a camisa do maroto de óculos e a beijar seu peitoral, descendo cada vez mais. James já não conseguia fazer nada, tinha perdido toda a força que tinha. Não podia negar que estava gostando, mas isso era se aproveitar da bebedeira de Lily, não era? Seu cérebro só deu sinal de vida novamente quando ele sentiu as mãos de Lily descerem para o botão de sua calça.

— Epa! — Ele empurrou a ruiva e se colocou de pé na hora. — Isso não, hein? — Trêmulo, ele pegou a varinha e apontou para Lily. Qualquer atentado ao pudor e ele a estuporaria. Ele realmente não sabia que Lily ficava assim quando bebia, e isso queria dizer que ele não podia mais deixar a ruivinha beber – ou podia? Um turbilhão de idéias malucas passava pela cabeça de James. Tinha alguma coisa naquele firewhisky ou Lily [i_realmente_[/i ficava assim quando bebia? Há alguns anos ele já vinha alimentando uma paixonite quase que proibida por Lily; ela era ingênua demais para saber das idéias que ele tinha com ela toda noite, não era. _Não, ela não é._

— Qual é? — Lily perguntou, confusa. Ela já devia estar bebendo há bastante tempo, porque não parecia mais ter controle sob suas ações. Sem nem perceber que James estava empunhando uma varinha, ela começou a se aproximar dele.

— Não chega perto! — Ele exclamou, desesperado, enquanto aquela metade da consciência dele dizia o contrário. Mas a parte sensata dele estava comandando no momento, e James achava melhor que fosse assim. Ele só começou a se acalmar quando Lily parou e olhou confusa para ele; mas a calma foi interrompida por uma voz familiar:

— O que significa isso?

Nem Lily nem James se mexeram. Ele, porque já estava acostumado com problemas; ela, porque estava bêbada e não conseguia distinguir McGonnagal, aquela figura que os tinha "flagrado", de Sirius, por exemplo. Mas mesmo que James já fosse um expert em detenções, não sabia que ser flagrado naquela situação daria confusão ao quadrado. Ele nem tinha percebido que estava sem camisa e com o botão da calça aberto; e também não tinha percebido que Lily estava toda descabelada e com a roupa amassada. Foi a primeira vez que James Potter teve medo de uma detenção.

— Não... Não é o que a senhora está pensando, professora... — A voz dele titubeou. Ele bem queria que fosse, sim, o que ela estava pensando, mas queria mesmo agora safar a ele e a Lily dos problemas que aquele flagra poderia causar.

— Eu não estou pensando nada, senhor Potter, estou vendo. — A professora McGonnagal afirmou, convicta de que era, sim, o que ela estava pensando. — Os dois, para a minha sala, agora. E o senhor, vista a camisa antes de sair daqui.

McGonnagal deu as costas a eles e James se abaixou para pegar sua camisa enquanto pensava em como ia levar Lily para a sala de McGonnagal, já que corria o risco de ser atacado de novo (não que ele se importasse). Quando colocou o casaco, ele se lembrou de que tinha uma varinha e encarou Lily, que olhava confusa para ele.

— Aonde você vai? — Ela perguntou, franzindo o cenho. _Por favor, Merlin, que ela não me ataque no meio da sala de novo e que eu não seja expulso por isso._

— Nós vamos — ele corrigiu. — Passear um pouco.

— Ah tá — Ela disse, e tentou se levantar, cambaleando um pouco pra finalmente ficar firme nas pernas depois. — Mas não é pra demorar que as outras garrafas me esperam.

James deu um suspiro conformado e pegou o rumo do buraco do retrato da Mulher Gorda, rezando para que McGonnagal não fosse muito rigorosa. Ele não podia ser expulso naquela altura do campeonato; estava tão perto das férias... De Natal, claro, mas ele era James Potter afinal. Não tinha sido expulso nem por tentar botar fogo na escola (acredite, ele tentou!) porque seria agora?

* * *

— Vocês entendem a gravidade da situação?

— Entendemos, professora.

McGonnagal franziu o cenho. Era muito estranho que James Potter respondesse a uma pergunta sua – ainda mais quando era sobre uma situação grave como aquela. Esperava-se que ele ficasse calado, esperando a hora de sair da sala, como sempre. Mas aquela situação não estava nada normal. Se Lily Evans estava embriagada ali, naquela mesma sala, brincando com as poções de McGonnagal, era porque os limites já tinham sido extrapolados há muito tempo.

— Mas eu acho muito estranho, senhor Potter — começou McGonnagal — que a senhorita Evans esteja bêbada a esse ponto.

— Eu também, professora — disse James, sem nem perceber que tinha respondido. — Quando eu cheguei na Sala Comunal ela já estava assim, rodeada de garrafas. E não deve ter bebido muito, Lily é muito fraca pra beber... — _E eu nunca mais vou me esquecer disso,_ completou ele em pensamento. Uma vez, no terceiro ano, tinham colocado poção embriagante na bebida de Lily, e bastou um copo pra ela subir na mesa e querer dançar.

— Bom, senhor Potter, eu não posso dar detenção à senhorita Evans, considerando o estado em que ela está. Mas o senhor podia ter feito algo para interromper aquilo, o senhor sabe disso, não sabe?

— Sim, professora. — Agora James estava percebendo como tinha sido burro. Era só estuporar Lily e acabaria tudo! Mas naquela hora ele não estava com a mínima vontade de que aquilo acabasse. Sem perceber, ele deu um sorriso maroto ao pensar nisso.

— Então o senhor ganhará detenção por isso. Dois dias com Hagrid. Ajudará a alimentar os animais.

James deu de ombros. Sabia que McGonnagal estava irredutível.

— Então, boa noite a vocês dois. E por favor, leve a senhorita Evans para a Ala Hospitalar, a medibruxa cuidará dela.

— Boa noite, professora — disse James, pegando na mão de uma Lily sonolenta e passando o braço dela sobre o seu pescoço antes de começar a andar. — Você já pensou em fazer dieta? — perguntou James, brincalhão, assim que saíram da sala. Como resposta, Lily só olhou pra ele, deu um sorriso fraco e desmaiou.


	4. Amor e flocos de neve

**N/A:** Demorei? Claro que não! Só não vim na data prevista... Ok, atrasei 14 dias, mas e daí? Vocês não comentam mais! E os meus professores não se cansam!

Bom gente, chegamos à metade da fic. É nesse capítulo – e não tenho certeza, mas acho que é só nesse – que aparece a minha personagem preferida da fic toda. Dou um doce pra quem acertar... Uma dica: ela aparece no trailer. Também é neste capítulo que acontece o clichê dos clichês no fandom dos Marotos – que não é entre o James e a Lily. E também é neste capítulo que acontece o clichê dos clichês nas fics em Hogwarts – o baile! O meu não é exatamente o mais normal, mas é um baile, todavia.

Antes de responder às reviews, só mais uma coisinha: Um Raio de Sol na Escuridão não vem hoje. Não consigo mais tempo para traduzir essa fic, e agora o meu computador está ameaçando queimar. Mas eu não abandonarei a fic!

Agora, às reviews:

Obrigada por comentarem, **Rose Anne Samartinne **(sim, ela é uma louca, mas não diria bêbada. Ela só estava afogando as mágoas... Continue lendo!), **Mady Potter Black **(HAHAUAHAUAHAUHAUAHAUAHAUAHAU me amarrota que eu to passada foi ótimo! Mas olha, vou te passar a receita para parar a fic num ponto desses: você escreve, e quanto estiver bem legal você pára e espera os comentários tipo o seu. Obrigada pela review!) e **Thaty** (continue lendo, hein? Beijos!).

Aliás, falando em reviews, elas foram bem poucas dessa vez. Eu deixei passar nesse capítulo, mas o próximo eu só posto com no mínimo cinco reviews, hein? E vale pra Um Raio de Sol na Escuridão. Estou esperando as dez reviews de lá, cadê?

Agora vamos à fic! Beijocas!

**Capítulo três**

**Amor e flocos de neve**

Passaram-se dias, semanas, e Lily ainda não superara a morte dos pais. Tanto James como suas amigas já esperavam que ela não superasse assim tão fácil, já que a ruivinha era muito ligada a eles. O acontecimento da bebedeira de Lily foi totalmente esquecido por Hogwarts – aliás, apenas os Marotos e as garotas ficaram sabendo, porque Lily fez James _**jurar**_ que não contaria pra ninguém.

Agora faltava apenas uma semana para o Natal. A escola inteira já estava decorada por anõezinhos vestidos de Papai Noel e enormes árvores retiradas da Floresta Proibida. O clima de festa já ia invadindo a escola, e o de férias também. Afinal, seria naquela mesma segunda-feira que o Expresso de Hogwarts ia partir para deixar os alunos em suas casas para comemorar o Natal. Diferente de todos os anos, Lily não iria.

— Então eu também não vou — disse Alice, na mesma hora.

— E nem eu — acrescentou Dorothy.

— Mas eu não quero que vocês deixem de visitar os seus pais por minha causa! — replicouLily. — Não é só porque os meus pais morreram que os de vocês também têm que morrer.

— Ah, mas a gente não vai deixar a nossa ruivinha preferida à mercê dos Marotos as férias inteiras, né? — disse Dorothy, pulando na amiga e bagunçando seu cabelo.

— QUÊ? Os Marotos também vão ficar?

— Não se faz de bravinha que você é amiga deles — disse Alice, piscando pra Dorothy com um sorriso sapeca. — E gosta do James.

— Eu não gosto do James. — Lily levantou da cama na mesma hora, falando duro. — Desde quando vocês implicaram que eu gosto dele, hein?

— Desde o dia em que você encheu a cara na Sala Comunal.

— Ele é um idiota de ficar espalhando!

— Foi você que contou pra gente, Lils — disse Dorothy, com uma sobrancelha erguida.

— Pára de jogar isso na minha cara, Dor — a ruiva disse, se jogando de novo na cama e fechando os olhos.

Aproveitando que Lily não estava olhando, Dorothy e Alice sorriram e piscaram uma pra outra, fazendo um sinal estranho. E esperaram a ruiva começar a dormir para saírem sorrateiras do dormitório feminino em direção ao dormitório ao lado. Lily nem sentiria falta delas; a ruiva tinha um sono _muito_ profundo.

— Sonha com o James, Lils — cochichou Alice antes de bater a porta devagar, e não percebeu quando Lily concordou, baixinho.

* * *

Os quatro Marotos pularam de susto quando as duas garotas abriram a porta do dormitório com toda força e gritaram "Ah-há!".

— SUAS DOIDAS! — Sirius gritou a plenos pulmões enquanto as duas riam como duas hienas. — VOCÊS QUEREM MATAR A GENTE, É?

— Calma Pads — Remus diz, enquanto coloca uma mão no ombro de Sirius. — Vamos ouvir o que as Misses Hiena têm a nos dizer. VOCÊS VÃO FALAR OU NÃO, SUAS DESCONTROLADAS?

— Eu... Eu não... Não consigo — Respondeu Alice, em meio a gargalhadas.

— Ok, ok... — Disse Dorothy, parando de rir e puxando de novo o ar. — Vocês vão falar pra gente o que estavam fazendo de tão secreto que pularam de susto daquele jeito?

— Não! — Adiantou Peter. — E falem logo, a gente não tem o dia inteiro!

— Ah, é? E o que vocês vão fazer de tão importante? — perguntou Alice. — Arrumar as malas é que não é, porque vocês não vão pra casa nesse Natal.

— Como vocês...? — Começou James, mas Dorothy o interrompeu primeiro.

— Vocês são famosos, amores. Hogwarts inteira já sabe.

— Tá, mas com certeza vocês não vieram aqui pra discutir a nossa fama, certo?

— Certo, Remus. Precisamos fazer uma coisinha e, como vocês são experts em não serem descobertos, precisaremos da ajuda de vocês.

— É, precisamos que vocês peguem umas coisas pra gente no armário do Slughorn — completou Alice.

— Pra quê? — Perguntou Sirius.

— Elas querem fazer uma poção, esperteza — respondeu James, dando um tapa na cabeça do amigo.

— É, mas eu quero saber qual, inteligência!

— Crianças! — interrompeu Dorothy, no que os dois pararam fuzilando a garota com o olhar. — Eu não vou contar que poção é, Sirius, vou só passar a lista de ingredientes que vocês vão ter que trazer.

— E o que a gente ganha com isso? — perguntou Peter, que até aquele momento só observava.

— Uma diversão enorme. — respondeu Dorothy, com um sorriso meio malévolo. — E então, fechado?

— Fechado! — Responderam os quatro Marotos em uníssono. — Quando a gente tem a lista de ingredientes?

— Amanhã à tarde. — Alice respondeu. — Depois do almoço procurem a gente na Sala Comunal. — Então as duas se levantaram, pegando o rumo da porta. Antes que pudesse sair, porém, Dorothy sentiu alguém puxando forte o seu braço e voltou para dentro do dormitório com um tranco. Alice não percebeu e continuou descendo.

— Não fique pensando que a diversão vai ser o bastante, dona Dorothy.

Dorothy riu alto e deu um tranco no braço, soltando-o das mãos fortes de Sirius.

— Ok, Sirius, eu não vou ficar. — E se virou, fazendo questão de jogar o cabelo e descer as escadas bem devagar. Ela sabia que Sirius estava olhando, e não ia ser a garota mais fácil do mundo pra ele.

— O que foi? — Perguntou Alice, quando Dorothy chegou à Sala Comunal.

— Eu nem vi que você não estava descendo.

— Assuntos meus, Lice — ela disse, se jogando na primeira poltrona que viu. — Você acha mesmo que os Marotos não vão desconfiar de nada?

— Acho. Talvez o Remus desconfie, mas eles não podem ficar sabendo. Se contarem pro James, acaba com a graça.

— Não sei se você percebeu, mas o James estava lá.

— Percebi. — Ela disse, deitando no sofá. — Mas ele nunca desconfiaria. James é de grande valia pros meninos, ele é monitor, pode muito bem dizer que estava fazendo ronda. E eu tenho certeza absoluta que ele não vai precisar do _Pociones Muy Potentes,_ Dor.

— Aliás, você já pensou como é que a gente vai chegar naquele livro? Fica na seção reservada.

— Com as pernas.

Dorothy não respondeu, apenas ficou olhando para a amiga. Alice nunca foi de quebrar as regras assim. _Acho que a minha influência está fazendo mal pra ela._

— Hey, vocês duas! — elas ouviram James chamar. — Os garotos estão chamando vocês lá em cima.

Alice olhou para Dorothy, que suspirou e se levantou devagar. Subiram moles as escadas, como se estivessem indo para a guilhotina, e demoraram minutos pra chegar ao dormitório novamente.

— O que vocês querem com a gente? — perguntou Dorothy, e logo reparou que James não tinha voltando ao dormitório depois de avisá-las que os outros queriam falar com elas.

— Bom, senhoritas — começou Remus. — Podem ir contando tudo o que estão tramando.

Terça-feira. Um dia ótimo para Lily. Aliás, a ruiva achava que todos os dias da semana antes do Natal eram ótimos, pois além de descansar das aulas os passeios a Hogsmeade eram liberados todos os dias. E aquela terça-feira era o dia que as garotas tinham escolhido para ir comprar os presentes de Natal. Lily tinha feito uma pequena lista de quem ia receber seus presentes, e quase chorou ao perceber que, este ano, não poderia incluir seus pais. Mas, aconselhada pelas garotas, ela os incluiu sim. Mandaria Petúnia, sua irmã, colocar flores nos túmulos deles como presente de Natal. Embora Petúnia não simpatizasse muito com Lily, não lhe negaria esse favor.

Quando o relógio de Hogwarts bateu meio-dia, Lily, Dorothy e Alice saíram em direção à estrada de Hogsmeade. Tinham um dia inteiro de compras pela frente, e ainda tinham que respeitar o toque de recolher da escola. Mas já tinham combinado: se não conseguissem comprar tudo na terça, iriam na quarta. Só não podiam ir na quinta, que era o dia dos Marotos.

— Ok, onde vamos primeiro? — Perguntou Alice assim que chegaram ao vilarejo.

— Vamos comprar os nossos presentes — sugeriu Lily. — Porque se vocês virem o que eu vou comprar pra vocês não tem graça.

— É, a Lily está certa. Então a gente se encontra perto da Casa dos Gritos daqui a duas horas, ok?

— Ok! — Responderam Lily e Alice em uníssono e as três saíram, cada uma pra uma loja diferente. Lily entrou na Biblioteca de Hogsmeade para comprar o presente de Alice. No ano passado tinha lhe dado uma saia, e pra ser bem sincera nunca tinha visto Alice com ela. A loirinha não se ligava muito nessas coisas, gostava mesmo é de livros e Frank Longbottom.

Ela passou bastante tempo passeando por entre as estantes, viu vários livros legais e acabou levando alguns pra ela também. Apesar de ser meio moleca, Lily gostava bastante de ler. E como livros são caros, ela gastou um dinheiro considerável na Biblioteca, mas pelo menos riscou o nome de Alice da lista de presentes. Próxima: Dorothy.

Dorothy era a mais difícil de se presentear. Ela adorava se arrumar e se maquiar, mas toda semana fazia a limpa na Trapobelo, levando todas as novidades da loja. Então, roupas estavam excluídas. A Belabruxa, loja de maquiagem, era outro _point_ de Dorothy. Maquiagem Lily também não podia comprar... Então tinha que comprar sapatos. E com pouco dinheiro. Mas por fim encontrou um sapato para Dorothy, e que nem foi tão caro assim. Ao sair da MagicFeet, ela riscou o nome de Dorothy e contou o dinheiro. Suficiente pra comprar os outros presentes. Olhando para a Casa dos Gritos, ela viu a silhueta da apressada Dorothy esperando e sorriu.

— Já comprou? — Ela perguntou, assim que chegou perto da amiga.

— Já — ela respondeu, mostrando as sacolas. — E deu tempo de passar na Trapobelo ainda, antes de vir pra cá. E você?

— Também. — Disse Lily, tentando ao máximo esconder a marca da loja de sapatos na sacola. — Eu só comprei uns livros pra mim antes de vir pra cá, mas isso foi bem rápido. E aí, comprou tudo o que eu pedi?

— Mas é claro que não! Eu não sou milionária, Lily. — Dorothy deu um sorriso sapeca e acenou para Alice, que vinha chegando. — VEM LOGO, SUA LERDA! — Ela gritou, e Lily acenou também para Alice, dando um tapa em Dorothy.

— E aí, podemos ir? — perguntou Alice, assim que chegou.

— Pra onde?

— Comprar o resto dos presentes, né Lily! — disse Dorothy, dando um tapa na cabeça de Lily. — Fala sério, onde você tá com a cabeça? No James?

— A minha eu não sei, mas a sua vai parar do outro lado de Hogsmeade.

— Merlin, o que eu fiz pra merecer isso? — perguntou Alice, baixinho.

O Salão Principal de Hogwarts não estava cheio como costumava estar todos os dias. Pelo contrário. Ao invés das quatro tradicionais mesas, havia apenas duas, mas cheias de alunos devidamente uniformizados. Apesar de não estarem todos os alunos da escola ali, o barulho era o mesmo de quando estavam. A maioria deles comia, mas uma dúvida assolava os pensamentos de todos: por que, afinal, o diretor tinha chamado todos os que tinham ficado para o jantar? O barulho irritante da colher batendo no copo de cristal anunciou que a dúvida deles ia ser respondida logo.

— Boa noite, boa noite alunos! — Disse o professor Dumbledore, assim que eles fizeram silêncio. — Vocês devem estar se perguntando por que foram chamados a comparecer ao jantar desta noite. Em primeiro lugar, gostaria de agradecer a vocês por renunciarem às suas famílias para fazerem companhias a esses velhos professores que têm tanto prazer em lhes dar aula. — Ele sorriu terno por trás dos óculos de meia-lua. — Em segundo lugar, mas não menos importante, os chamei hoje aqui pois, como vocês podem ver, temos uma quantidade razoável de alunos aqui durante as férias de Natal neste ano. Por isso, os professores e eu decidimos que o tradicional jantar de Natal que aconteceria neste dia 24 será substituído por um baile.

Um burburinho invadiu o salão no mesmo momento, obrigando o professor Dumbledore a pedir silêncio novamente.

— Será um baile de gala, então preparem suas roupas e convidem seus pares o mais rápido possível, pois eu os esperarei no dia 24 às nove da noite. Agora podem voltar a comer.

— Ah, que legal! — Exclamou Alice. — Um baile! Vai ser maravilhoso pra gente espairecer um pouco... Você não acha, Lily?

— Acho sim, Lice... — Mas enquanto Lily fitava James distraída, não percebeu que Alice e Dorothy cochichavam entusiasmadas olhando para os dois. E era melhor que não percebesse mesmo, porque as garotas não contariam tão cedo o que estavam tramando.

Enquanto Lily observava James, percebeu que ele olhava fixamente para um ponto atrás dela, mas resolveu não seguir seu olhar. Talvez se decepcionasse muito com o que encontrasse no final da linha que estava imaginando entre os olhos de James e uma possível vadia que esteja se insinuando pra ele na outra mesa. _Calma Lily, não tem ninguém se insinuando pra ele na outra mesa._

Conforme os dias iam se passando, os alunos da escola de Hogwarts iam ficando em polvorosa com a notícia do baile. Lily, pelo contrário, ficava a cada dia mais agoniada. Além de estar triste por não poder estar com os pais no Natal, ela estava começando a desconfiar que estava doente. Na verdade, ela achava mesmo é que estava neurótica. Desde a noite do anúncio do baile, James não saía mais de sua cabeça: ela o imaginava no baile, feliz, com uma oferecida qualquer da Corvinal (ou quem sabe da Sonserina?) enquanto ela chorava suas mágoas no dormitório. Mas ao invés de procurar a medibruxa para ver se era mesmo neurose, ou contar para suas amigas, Lily ficava calada, digerindo uma vontade louca de sumir. De vez em quando, ela travava batalhas com sua própria consciência.

_Olha ele lá._

_Eu não perguntei._

_É, mas eu estou falando. Tenho vida própria, sabia?_

_Infelizmente._

_Se não fosse eu, você seria um vegetal._

_Não, não. Se não fosse você, eu seria uma pessoa perfeitamente normal, que não tem neuroses imbecis com seu melhor amigo._

"_Neuroses imbecis" ou "sonhos eróticos"?_

_Você é mais chata que a Dorothy._

_Ouch! Não xinga._

_Cala a boca._

_Eu não tenho boca._

_Então cala o cérebro._

_Você é meio anormal, sabia?_

_Você é quem melhor sabe disso._

_Claro, eu moro em você._

_Infelizmente._

_É a segunda vez que você diz isso._

_Eu digo a palavra "infelizmente" quantas vezes eu quiser._

_E eu digo que o James está se amassando com a Kelly Frames quantas vezes eu quiser, também._

_Quê? Aquela oferecida! Onde?_

_Viu? Você não é neurótica, você gosta dele._

_E depois me chama de anormal._

_Isso é patético._

_O quê?_

_Você brigar comigo. Afinal, eu sou a sua própria consciência!_

_Exato! E consciências devem ficar bem quietinhas em seus lugares até que alguém venha e bote um peso de papel em cima. Aí é que vocês têm que vir encher o saco. Isso se chama peso de consciência. Já ouviu falar?_

_Mas você está com peso de consciência por não ter convidado o James pra ir no baile com você._

_Mas é ELE quem tem que vir me convidar!_

_Mas você sabe muito bem que ele NUNCA vai fazer isso._

— Lily? — A ruiva deu um sobressalto ao ouvir a voz de Alice. — Você tá bem? Parece estar tão longe... O que foi? Ultimamente eu tenho te visto bastante assim. Você está com alguma dor? Triste, apaixonada?

Apesar de o tom de Alice ser ingênuo, de quem não quer sugerir nada, o sangue de Lily lhe subiu à cabeça quando ela perguntou se a ruiva estava apaixonada. Ela fechou os olhos e mordeu o lábio inferior, como fazia todas as vezes em que ficava nervosa, e respirou fundo várias vezes. _Calma, Lily..._ E, sem pensar, ela soltou, dura e irritadiça:

— Eu. Não. Gosto. Do. James.

— Hã? — Respondeu Alice no mesmo minuto. — Eu não estava falando do James, Lily. — Ao ouvir essa frase, Lily ficou vermelha como uma pimenta malagueta. De vergonha, claro. Estava provado: ela estava realmente neurótica por James Potter. Embora sua consciência ainda ache que a palavra "apaixonada" se encaixe melhor. Ela abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes tentando falar, mas não conseguia pensar em nada que tivesse nexo o bastante para ser dito num momento como aquele. Por fim, suspirou. — Eu acho que você está muito cansada, Lily. Anda estudando, é?

Lily sabia que, se dissesse que não, seria crucificada pelo resto do ano por gostar de James. Não que ela gostasse, mas tinha amigas cruéis demais pra diferenciar uma paixão de uma neurose. Então fez que sim com a cabeça de leve, e recebeu um sorriso de Alice em troca. Mas não foi um sorriso terno, de amiga. Foi um sorriso enigmático, de "eu sei que você não anda estudando, mocinha".

— O macarrão vai esfriar se você não comer logo — Alice disse, por fim, dando uma garfada em sua própria macarronada. Lily abaixou a cabeça devagar e olhou para o macarrão, que estava com uma cara muito convidativa, uma vez que a ruiva estava com fome. Não tinha jantado no dia anterior, estava explicando ao seu diário sobre sua mais nova neurose. Mas antes que ela pudesse alcançar o garfo de novo, sua consciência veio interferir.

_Ele está convidando Aretta Sanders pra ir ao baile nesse exato momento._

De repente, o macarrão perdeu a graça e Alice também. Aretta Sanders era a garota mais linda e mais galinha da escola. Lily não podia entregar James de bandeja assim pra ela. Quando Lily percebeu que já estava demorando demais, levantou-se e olhou para Alice.

— Eu não quero mais — disse rapidamente e saiu correndo. Não sabia onde James estava, mas tinha que chegar logo antes que Aretta dissesse "sim" ao pedido dele. Mas antes de chegar às escadas que levavam ao primeiro andar, ela se perguntou: e o que eu vou fazer pra impedir? Então ela parou no meio do caminho e ficou imaginando como impediria James Potter de levar Aretta Sanders ao baile. Não havia nada que ela podia fazer. Não contra Aretta Sanders.

Completamente derrotada (não por Aretta Sanders, mas pela sua incapacidade), Lily abaixou a cabeça e os ombros e saiu em direção ao Salão Principal. Quando chegasse lá Alice perguntaria o que tinha acontecido e ela ficaria quieta, comeria seu macarrão e entraria em depressão para o resto da vida depois disso. _Ótimo. Assim eu não preciso ir ao baile e nem ver o James com Aretta Sanders._

— Lily? — Ela ouviu uma voz masculina chamá-la. — É hora do almoço, o que você está fazendo aqui? Eu acabei de ver a Alice no Salão Principal...

— James? — Ela perguntou, levantando a cabeça e olhando para ele. — Cadê a Sanders?

— Sanders?

— Aretta Sanders.

— O que tem Aretta Sanders?

— Nada. — Ela respondeu, e só então notou que James não sabia de Aretta Sanders. — Ah, James! — Ela disse, feliz, enquanto James a encarava com um olhar de dúvida. — Você quer ir ao baile comigo?

Por essa James não esperava.

O maroto de óculos ficou encarando Lily, estático, durante bastante tempo. A ruiva até chegou a achar que ele estava em estado de choque, e se arrependeu profundamente do seu pedido. Mas quando ele voltou a se mexer, ela suspirou aliviada e ficou esperando uma resposta.

— Você está me convidando? — Ele perguntou, e ela concordou com a cabeça. — Ah... É claro que sim.

— Obrigada James! — Respondeu Lily, pulando no pescoço dele. — Eu estava morrendo de medo de não ter com quem ir... — _Mentirosaaaaa! _— E como você é o meu melhor amigo, achei que não tivesse problema, né...? Muito, muito obrigada mesmo James! — É óbvio que Lily não ficou feliz por isso. Ela ficou feliz porque agora James estaria livre das garras de Aretta Sanders. Agora ela poderia voltar ao Salão Principal, Alice ainda perguntaria o que estava acontecendo, ela ainda não responderia, mas não entraria mais em depressão para o resto da vida. E era exatamente isso que ela faria. — A gente se encontra dia 24 às oito e meia perto da lareira.

— Ok... — Ele respondeu, e depois que Lily deu as costas, sorriu. Apesar de completamente louca, ela continuava linda e meiga, como sempre. — Pelo menos agora eu posso parar de ensaiar na frente do espelho.

— A Dorothy começa!

— É, a Dor começa!

— Tá, bom, tá bom, eu dou essa honra pra vocês.

Dorothy se levantou do chão, onde estava sentada, com um presente nas mãos. Os quatro Marotos, Lily e Alice continuaram sentados, formando uma roda, perto da lareira, enquanto Dorothy ia para o centro da roda e sorria para todos eles. A Sala Comunal da Grifinória estava vazia, exceto por eles, que naquele momento revelavam seus nomes do Amigo Secreto. O relógio ali perto indicava meia-noite e dez, e se alguém tivesse um calendário, veria que o dia 24 de dezembro tinha começado há 10 minutos.

— Bom... O meu amigo secreto é baixinho, careca e fracote.

— É o Sirius! — gritou Peter, pulando no lugar onde estava sentado, enquanto Dorothy fazia que sim com a cabeça e esticava o presente a Sirius, que se levantava para recebê-lo.

— Nossa, obrigado pelo "baixinho, careca e fracote", hein.

— Seu inteligente, — interrompeu Remus — nós estamos mentindo.

Sirius nem deu atenção: apenas rasgou o papel de presente e encontrou um kit para limpar vassouras.

— Oh, obrigado Dorothy. — Ele agradeceu, e então pegou o presente de seu amigo secreto no sofá. — Bom, agora é a minha vez, certo? Então a minha amiga secreta é muito brava e explosiva e está sempre querendo sumir.

— É a Alice? — perguntou Remus, em dúvida. Se não fosse pra mentir Lily juraria que era ela (e que sua consciência andava se encontrando com Sirius para contar a ele que ela vivia querendo sumir).

— Não. — Respondeu Sirius. — É a Lily.

— Mas não era pra mentir? — Ela perguntou, antes de qualquer coisa. Aliás, como Sirius sabia que ela vivia querendo sumir? Lily já estava dando bronca em sua consciência quando Sirius disse um "tanto faz" e lhe entregou seu presente. Antes de abrir, Lily fez o ritual: apertou, balançou e, no fim, descobriu que era uma roupa. Então abriu delicadamente o pacote para encontrar... — Uma fantasia de trasgo?

A roda explodiu em risadas.

— Ah... — Começou Sirius. — Eu não sabia o que comprar pra você, então eu perguntei pra Alice o que você gostaria de ganhar de Natal, dando a desculpa que eu ia dar presente pra todo mundo... E ela disse que você gosta de presentes bem diferentes...

— É, uma fantasia de trasgo é _mesmo_ diferente! — Completou Peter, gargalhando.

— Desculpa... Se você não gostou, eu posso ir trocar, comprei na loja de fantasias de Hogsmeade, tem um monte de fantasias diferentes lá.

— Não... Eu adorei!

Todos pararam de rir no mesmo momento. Como assim? Ela estava louca, certo?

— O quê?

— É, foi o que vocês ouviram. Eu adorei! Verde é a minha cor preferida! Além do que eu vou poder bater em vocês com o meu bastão de mentirinha e assustar a Sanders. — Mesmo depois de ter James garantido no baile, Lily não se esquecera de Aretta Sanders. Nunca gostara dela, mesmo antes de ser tão neurótica com sua preocupação com James.

— Tá, então se você gostou... — disse James, olhando para Lily como se ela fosse algum ser anormal. — Revela o seu.

— Minha amiga secreta é linda!

— Então é a Dorothy.

— Não, se fosse a Dorothy eu diria que é chata.

— Ei!

— Então é a Alice.

— Não.

— Mas só têm elas de meninas e o Sirius tirou você!

— Então é o James! — concluiu Remus.

— Ela disse amigA secretA, Moony.

— Nós estamos mentindo, James.

— Tá, tá, é o James! — confessou Lily, entregando o presente. Assim que eles ficaram cara a cara, James não perdeu a oportunidade:

— Então você me acha lindo?

— Nós estamos mentindo, Jim.

A Sala Comunal da Grifinória estava cheia de casais que conversavam e namoravam sentados nos sofás e poltronas espalhados pelo ambiente. Todos eles estavam impecavelmente vestidos, com smokings e vestidos de festa, prontos para a noite que lhes esperava. Perto da lareira, sentados, estavam os quatro garotos mais populares de Hogwarts: os Marotos Peter, James, Sirius e Remus. Como todos os outros garotos solitários, os Marotos também esperavam seus pares descerem as escadas do dormitório feminino com seus vestidos magníficos.

— E aí, demorei? — Eles ouviram uma voz feminina perto deles, e viram a loira Dorothy sorrindo para todos num vestido azul-escuro.

— Você quer uma resposta bem sincera? — respondeu Sirius, sem olhar para ela.

— Não — devolveu Dorothy, e contornou o sofá, pegando na mão de Sirius. — Agora sai daí, vamos logo pra você se exibir com essa roupa de pingüim.

— Vocês não vão todas juntas?

— Não, pelo jeito a Lily e a Alice ainda vão demorar séculos naquele dormitório — respondeu Dorothy, e ela podia jurar que viu James olhando para cima como se estivesse pedindo paciência. — Então vamos logo, Sirius!

— Tá bom, tá bom... — Disse ele, se levantando e se despedindo dos amigos. — A gente se vê lá embaixo. — Então saiu, levando Dorothy pela mão. Assim que passaram pelo buraco do retrato, apareceu uma moreninha do quinto ano sorrindo tímida ali perto.

— Oi...

Peter levantou a cabeça, sorriu e se despediu deles também, saindo com a garota para o baile. Remus e James suspiraram.

— Com quem você vai? — perguntou James.

— Emanuelle Marquieu, aquela francesa que estuda com a gente.

— Sério? Nossa, nunca achei que você fosse ter coragem.

Remus corou de leve.

— E você vai com a Lily.

— É.

— Eu sabia.

Foi a vez de James corar de leve. Lá no fundo, ele sabia que não era sobre o baile que Remus estava falando. Nos minutos seguintes, eles ficaram em profundo silêncio, mas não nos pensamentos. Enquanto Remus desejava saber o que James pensava, esse último imaginava como seria a noite. Já fazia bastante tempo que estava querendo convidar Lily para um passeio em Hogsmeade, e assim que ficou sabendo do baile começou a ensaiar na frente do espelho o convite. Mas ela foi mais rápida.

— Pensando em mim? — ele ouviu uma voz doce ao seu lado e percebeu que Remus não estava mais ali. Devia até ter se despedido dele, mas James estava tão nas nuvens que nem percebeu. — Olha lá hein, hoje eu não admito que você pense em outra. — Ele fitou Lily, que ria, e sorriu devagar, admirando o resultado de quase uma hora de espera. Lily estava com um lindo vestido vermelho-sangue, que combinava perfeitamente com seus cabelos e sua pele clara. — E aí, vamos?

— Vamos. — James disse, se levantando e pegando na mão de Lily, conduzindo-a até o buraco do retrato. A cabeça de Lily, enquanto isso, era um turbilhão. Ela podia ouvir sua consciência comemorar, mas estava se sentindo profundamente incomodada com aquela situação. Quando tinha convidado James, o tinha feito por pura amizade, e se ele era seu amigo e apenas isso, não podia estar tão incomodada daquele jeito. Alice dizia que Lily não tinha escolhido aquele vestido com aquele decote e aquela cor por acaso. Mas ela tinha certeza que era só mais uma inconveniência de Alice para deixá-la envergonhada.

Para Lily, o caminho até o Salão Principal durou uma eternidade. Ao contrário de sempre, ela queria sumir da frente de James. Não estava se sentindo nada bem. Mas ao mesmo tempo queria ir até o final daquele baile com ele, saber o que ia acontecer. Era a batalha do século: Lily X sua própria consciência. E as conseqüências dela podiam ser catastróficas! Por isso, ela resolveu acatar sua consciência pelo menos uma vez em sua vida. Já estava lá mesmo, tinha mais é que curtir.

Mas o que deixou Lily espantada mesmo foi o Salão Principal. Estava irreconhecível, todo decorado de vermelho, verde e dourado. Havia rosas vermelhas e amarelas espalhadas por todo o salão, e do teto caíam pequenos flocos de neve que sumiam antes de chegar à cabeça dos alunos. Havia um espaço reservado para a pista de dança e, em volta dele, estavam as mesas redondas com duas cadeiras cada. A mesa de comes e bebes ficava depois da pista, no lugar onde costumava ficar o tablado da mesa dos professores. Assim que eles chegaram no salão, duas fadinhas os receberam dando Feliz Natal e jogando pétalas sobre eles.

— Eu só quero saber como eles escondem tudo isso da gente — disse James, olhando ao redor. — Lily, procure uma mesa enquanto eu vou pegar umas bebidas pra gente, ok?

Lily assentiu e percebeu que James também parecia estar um pouco inseguro. Isso era ótimo (pelo menos ela não era a única), mas não tinha explicação. Não era o primeiro baile dele. E ele não era neurótico como Lily era. Enquanto andava no meio das mesas, Lily viu Alice e Frank Longbotton, um colega de casa de Lily, do sétimo ano, e mais à frente estavam Dorothy e Sirius. Lily ia passando direto pela mesa desses dois últimos quando Dorothy a chamou.

— Senta aqui com a gente.

— Mas eu achei que vocês quisessem ficar sozinhos...

— Não, senta aí — finalizou Sirius e puxou Lily pelo braço para baixo, fazendo com que ela se sentasse numa cadeira que ele tinha acabado de puxar. — Onde está aquele veado? Como ele teve coragem de te deixar sozinha?

— Veado é o seu pai — retrucou James, que estava chegando com duas taças de uma bebida que fumegava, mas não estava quente. — Bebe, é uma delícia — ele disse para Lily assim que ela começou a olhar demais pra taça. Aquilo não estava com uma cara nada boa. Era azul e soltava fumaça, mas estava gelado. E ainda tinha uma fruta que ela nunca tinha visto na vida no canudo. Se matasse, ela ia voltar só pra puxar o pé de James.

— E ele é mesmo — confirmou Sirius, fazendo todos na mesa rirem. — Hey, parece que a Alice se deu bem com o Longbotton, hein Lily. — Disse o moreno, e Lily e James olharam para a mesa de Alice, onde ela e Frank conversavam animados. — Imagina os filhos deles.

E Lily imaginou. Ele não ia ser muito alto, porque o que o Frank tinha de alto a Alice tinha de baixinha. Mas ia ser moreno, porque o cabelo da Alice, apesar de loiro, era escuro, e Frank era moreno. E meio gordinho. Ok, Alice era bem magrela, mas Frank era corpulento e o filho sempre puxa o pai. Se fosse uma menina seria magrela também, mas se fosse um menino... E seria amigo do seu filho com James.

— Hã? — Lily voltou à Terra com essa interjeição. Filho com James? A neurose já estava atingindo níveis indesejáveis. Por sorte, ninguém percebeu seu "vôo" e ela bebeu sua bebida (a qual ela não tinha descoberto o nome, ainda) rápido para recuperar a sanidade. E não é que aquilo era bom? Enquanto bebida, ela sentiu aquele incômodo que sentia por estar no baile ao lado de James diminuir um pouco. E por isso, bebeu mais. E mais. E mais. E mais. Ao todo, ela, James, Sirius e Dorothy devem ter bebido umas oito taças daquilo cada um. Ainda bem que não era alcoólico, pois não seria nada agradável ter os quatro bêbados no meio do baile de Natal. Mas o mais estranho sobre aquela bebida era que ela tinha um cheiro tão familiar...

— Bom, a gente vai dançar — disse Dorothy quando Lily já estava pensando em ir buscar outra daquelas bebidas. — Vocês vão ficar aí?

— Vamos — respondeu Lily, sorrindo. Mas quando ela virou o pescoço para dizer a James que ia buscar mais bebida, sentiu o mundo girar e levou uma das mãos à cabeça.

— Lily! — Ela ouviu James chamar quando caiu um pouco para o lado, e sentiu ser amparada pelo garoto. Se estivesse em condições normais, Lily pensaria que agora ia morrer por intoxicação por causa daquela bebida azul e que tudo isso era uma conspiração armada por James, Dorothy e Sirius contra ela, mas a ruiva não estava em seu juízo perfeito. Muito pelo contrário. Tanto que, quando olhou bem para James começou a pensar como nunca tinha reparado que seu melhor amigo era tão gostoso e coisas assim. Lily Evans _nunca_ pensa isso de James Potter em juízo perfeito.

— Você está bem? — Ele perguntou, ainda segurando Lily, e ao contrário de qualquer coisa que a Lily no estado normal de sua sanidade faria, ela o beijou. E ele, ao invés de relutar quando fez naquela vez da Sala Comunal, correspondeu ao beijo. E James, sabendo que a Lily em estado perfeito de sanidade não o beijaria, deveria relutar. Assim, conclui-se que ele também não estava em seu estado perfeito de sanidade. Estaria esse baile virando um manicômio?

O beijo demorou a acabar, e quando os dois se separaram, olharam um para o outro e sorriram. Isso atestava que o estado de sanidade mental deles não era dos melhores. Melhores amigos não se beijam simplesmente e sorriem um para o outro depois disso; não quando estão em estado normal de sanidade.

Num movimento tão rápido que chegou a surpreender James, Lily se desvencilhou de seus braços e se levantou, saindo do Salão Principal. Curioso, ele a seguiu até um corredor escuro ali perto, onde ela voltou a beijá-lo. Quem visse não saberia o que estava acontecendo, e na manhã seguinte nem mesmo eles dois saberiam, mas eles não se importavam nem um pouco com isso. Não naquele momento.

James colocou Lily contra a parede enquanto ainda se beijavam e começou a acariciar os cabelos ruivos da garota, enquanto ela enlaçava James pelo pescoço. Dos cabelos, James desceu as mãos para as costas de Lily, e enquanto fingia acariciá-las, na verdade estava procurando o zíper do vestido. Tinha que estar em algum lugar por ali. Enquanto procurava, ele e Lily não desgrudaram as bocas, e ele já começava a se perguntar por que foi que criaram o zíper invisível. A cada minuto o beijo ficava mais quente, e quando finalmente James encontrou o zíper e começava a abri-lo (jurando que sentiu Lily sorrir enquanto fazia isso), eles ouviram gritos e se separaram, espantados.

— SIRIUS ARCTURUS BLACK, SEU GALINHA! — Quando teve tempo para processar a informação, Lily arregalou os olhos, sendo seguida por James. Era Dorothy que estava gritando. E se ela estava gritando com Sirius e o chamando de galinha era porque a coisa não era boa. Dorothy era uma barraqueira de mão cheia, e era famosa por isso em Hogwarts. Não com uma má fama. Mas ela tinha fama de ganhadora de brigas, arrasadora.

— Dor... — Foi a única coisa que saiu da boca de Lily antes de ela sair correndo em direção ao Salão Principal, de onde vinham os gritos de Dorothy. James vinha ao seu encalço, e quando chegaram, viram a cena que já esperavam encontrar. O baile estava parado, com Dorothy, Sirius e uma outra garota, loira, num canto perto de uma das saídas criadas especialmente para o baile. Lily, interessada, chegou mais perto para ver do que se tratava, embora já tivesse uma leve impressão do que seria.

— Você não entendeu nada, não é Dorothy?

— Como assim? — ela parou, com as mãos na cintura, encarando Sirius. — COMO ASSIM, EU NÃO ENTENDI NADA? Eu vejo você se amassando com outra na MINHA CARA, se esquecendo de que o seu par SOU EU, e EU não entendi nada? Você sabe mesmo estragar as coisas quando quer, seu galinha imbecil!

— Quem você _pensa_ que é pra insultar o Sirius desse jeito? — Se intrometeu a loirinha, que Lily reconheceu como sendo da Corvinal.

— Alguém que tem mais neurônios que você, _querida_ — respondeu Dorothy, e mais da metade dos espectadores tapou a boca para não rir. A garota emudeceu. — Agora VOCÊ — disse Dorothy, apontando para Sirius — me explique certinho essa história.

— Como eu disse, _Dor_ — começou ele, enfatizando bastante o apelido dela — você não entendeu nada. — Antes que ela abrisse a boca para retrucar, ele continuou: — O que a gente tinha não era um compromisso... Quero dizer, eu não devo nada pra você e nem pra ninguém, entende?

— Se você não respeita seis meses de um "quase namoro", então que respeite o baile da escola e o SEU PAR, que por acaso SOU EU.

Sirius engoliu em seco. Ela estava certa.

— Mas...

— Você é um cafajeste de última categoria, _Black_. — Ela disse, dando tanta ênfase ao "Black" como ele tinha dado ao "Dor". — Nem a sua beleza salva mais a sua reputação. Não comigo. Eu imaginava que você não fosse o modelo em obedecer regras, mas falta de respeito já é demais. — E virou as costas, caminhando para perto da mesa de comes e bebes. Lily imaginou que ela fosse comer até se empanturrar mesmo, tinha essa mania. Mas quando ela estava quase chegando, todos ouviram Sirius chamar:

— Dor...?

— NUNCA MAIS ME CHAME PELO APELIDO, SEU IDIOTA! — E, no primeiro impulso, ela jogou uma bolinha de queijo em Sirius, que o acertou bem no meio da testa, fazendo todos na festa rirem. Sirius, que não ia mesmo deixar aquilo barato, pegou o primeiro salgadinho que viu ali em cima de uma mesa e tentou acertar Dorothy, mas ela foi mais rápida e desviou, fazendo a coxinha acertar o braço de um setimanista. E o setimanista revidou, acertando em outro, que acertou em outro, que acertou em outro, que acertou em outro, até que finalmente alguém subiu numa mesa e declarou:

— GUERRA DE COMIDA!

Foi então que o salão pegou fogo. Eram bolinhas de carne, de queijo, coxinhas de frango, risoles e todo o tipo de salgadinhos voando na cabeça de todos. Lily não estranhou quando viu que o professor Dumbledore estava jogando uma coxinha na cabeça da professora McGonnagal e rindo enquanto ela se enfurecia com ele. Então resolveu entrar na brincadeira também. Jogou um risole na cabeça de James e começou a correr desesperadamente pelo salão, percebendo que vários anos de quadribol realmente tinham feito algum efeito sobre James. Mas então se sentiu mal novamente. De novo, aquela mesma tontura... E a última coisa que viu antes de cair desmaiada naquele chão emporcalhado de restos de salgadinhos foi Alice apontando para ela e chamando Dorothy.

* * *

— Bom dia, Bela Adormecida!

— Hmm... Que horas são?

— Onze.

— AH MEU DEUS!

Lily se levantou num pulo e foi direto para o banheiro, enquanto deixava Dorothy e Alice rindo, sentadas em sua cama. Quando voltou, vestindo uma capa longa de inverno (era a única coisa que as duas podiam ver) e penteava os cabelos quando percebeu que as garotas a olhavam estranho.

— Que foi? — Ela perguntou. — Tem alguma coisa no meu rosto? Na minha roupa?

— Nem dá pra ver a sua roupa, Lils — respondeu Dorothy. — Mas... Você tem certeza de que está bem?

— Tenho — ela disse, convicta.

— Então, aonde você vai? — perguntou Alice.

— Hoje é 25 de dezembro, não é?

— É.

— Eu tenho que mandar a Petúnia colocar flores no túmulo dos meus pais.

Apesar de perceberem a angústia na voz de Lily ao dizer isso, as garotas ignoraram esse tom e continuaram naturalmente.

— Ah, relaxa. — Disse Dorothy, puxando Lily para se sentar com ela na cama. — Nós já mandamos. Dissemos pra Petty que você estava se sentindo mal, mas queria mais do que tudo que aquelas flores chegassem ao túmulo dos seus pais.

Lily sorriu, meio angustiada. Ainda não tinha se acostumado direito com a falta dos seus pais, mas era feliz perto de seus amigos. Claro que Dorothy não sabia fazer a lasanha que a mãe de Lily fazia e nem Alice conseguia deitar Lily em seu colo e fazer carinho como o pai da ruivinha, mas elas e os Marotos eram seus amigos e ela não podia negá-los na hora em que mais precisava deles.

Falando em Marotos, Lily se lembrou de James e, automaticamente, do baile. Lembrava-se de que tinha saído com ele da Sala Comunal, de que tinha chegado com ele à festa, de que a sua neurose estava totalmente fora do comum e de que James tinha pegado uma bebida azul que soltava fumaça.

— Aquela bebida...

— O que foi, Lily? — perguntou Alice.

— Eu... Eu não lembro. Não lembro do que aconteceu ontem na festa. Mas hoje à noite... Eu sonhei... — E não continuou. Estava vermelha demais pra isso.

— Sonhou...?

Lily levou as duas mãos à boca. Estava da cor dos seus cabelos e seus olhos estavam arregalados. Não, aquilo que ela sonhou não podia ser verdade... Só tinha um jeito de saber. _Uma das garotas tem que ter visto a gente no salão..._

— Sonhei... — ela balbuciou, mas acabou contando. — Que o James estava... Me beijando... Sabe? — Com as mãos ainda tapando a boca, como se estivesse dizendo um palavrão horrível, Lily ficava cada vez mais vermelha enquanto ouvia as risadas das amigas. — E que ele... Que ele... Que ele tava abrindo... O zíper do meu vestido.

— Bom, isso foi verdade — respondeu Alice. — Eu vi.

O queixo de Lily bateu no chão. Ela não podia acreditar que ele tinha feito aquilo. Pior, ela não podia acreditar que TINHA DEIXADO! Devia estar sob o efeito de algum entorpecente, com certeza. Afinal, James era seu melhor amigo, aquele de todas as horas mesmo, melhor até que as próprias meninas, embora nos últimos tempos ela estivesse com aquela neurose e aquela sensação estranha quando chegava perto dele, mas mesmo assim, ele continuava sendo seu melhor amigo.

— E eu... Eu deixei? — Perguntou, a voz quase sem sair. Antes mesmo de ouvir a resposta, ela enterrou o rosto nas mãos e não percebeu Alice e Dorothy se entreolharem, como se uma estivesse pedindo permissão à outra para fazer algo.

— Lily... Não foi culpa sua... — começou Alice.

— Bom Lily, no começo a gente até achou que você fosse perceber, sabe — continuou Dorothy. — Você é a mestra de Poções na nossa turma. A Alice até disse que não ia dar certo... E eu acho que deu certo até demais...

A cada palavra que Dorothy dizia, Lily ficava mais confusa. Então aquilo tudo tinha algo a ver com Poções?

— Promete que não vai contar nada pra ninguém?

— Prometo — ela respondeu, com a voz trêmula.

— Nem pro Slug?

— Nem pro Slug.

Dorothy e Alice se entreolharam novamente, e foi a primeira quem admitiu:

— Nós colocamos Amortentia na sua bebida, Lily.

_Pam._ Essa doeu.


	5. O alface ambulante

**N/A:** Ok, eu sei, demorei e assumo. Mas vocês também têm que me dar uma colher de chá, né? Eu estou estudando que nem uma condenada! Ainda mais agora que o meu professor de Química passou um trabalho doido pra gente fazer. (Ok, o trabalho já foi entregue, mas consumiu um mês de muito álcool e filtros de papel.) Não pensem que eu abandonei a fic, mas é que eu pretendo fazer Medicina na USP (). Bom, mas aqui estou eu novamente, depois de 54786784312311574876131 anos, com a fic.

Antes de responder aos comentários, eu queria só dar uma explicação: não fiquem bravos com o tamanho do capítulo, ele é só uma ponte entre o 3 e o 5. Agora sim, agradecendo à paciência de **Mady Potter Black** (é, acho que agora nem o Chapolim Colorado dá conta...), **Pattt **(pra ficar mais rápido que ela só com uma Firebolt, e como ela ainda não existia, vai ser meio difícil...), **Thaty** (hoje você saberá! HAHAHAHA!), **Fezinha Evans** (estou postando! E com pressa também...) e **Muffim **(obrigaaaaada! ). Obrigada a todos (ou todas, sei lá) pelas reviews.

Agora sim, o capítulo!! Beijos a todos e até a próxima!

P.S.: Lembram que a gente tinha combinado 5 reviews ou nada feito? Então, ainda continua valendo... P

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 4

**O alface ambulante**

Lily não almoçou naquele dia. Passou o tempo todo digerindo aquela informação. Como assim, suas amigas tinham colocado Amortentia na bebida dela? Que amigas são essas, que colocam Amortentia no copo de Lily? Ela deveria contar ao professor Slughorn que as garotas roubaram o armário de Poções dele, mas depois que elas disseram que tiveram a ajuda dos Marotos ela desistiu. James estava no meio e ela não queria prejudicá-lo. Se bem que ele tinha se aproveitado dela, certo? Aproveitado que estava bêbada com a Amortentia e tentado tirar a virgindade dela.

Desde as onze horas da manhã, Lily só saiu do quarto depois das oito, para jantar, porque seu estômago reclamava alto. E quando desceu as escadas, deu de cara com James lhe esperando na Sala Comunal. A sua vontade era de dar um chute no meio das pernas dele e deixar o garoto aleijado pro resto da vida, mas não ia fazer isso. Não podia.

— Lily, o que aconteceu? Eu fiquei preocupado, sabia? Você desmaiou daquele jeito ontem e não saiu do quarto desde que as meninas te trouxeram pra cá... Lily, você está me ouvindo? — Ele perguntou, quando percebeu que ela já estava no buraco do retrato, se preparando pra sair.

— NÃO! — Ela gritou, e ultrapassou o buraco, saindo da sala.

— Ela tá de TPM? — Perguntou James a Alice, que tinha parado para "admirar a cena".

— Não — respondeu ela. — Por um acaso, James, você se lembra de algo que aconteceu ontem à noite?

— Claro! — Ele respondeu, com um sorriso safado. — Muito claramente. E repetiria, se você quiser saber.

— Lily passou mal duas vezes ontem — disse Dorothy, que tinha deixado Lily ir sozinha também. — E você não. Ela deve ter alergia a algum componente.

— É, mas qual? — Perguntou Remus, se intrometendo na conversa.

— Componente do que? — Indagou James, boiando.

— De nada — respondeu Dorothy, só pra James não ficar perguntando. — Não sei Rem, são tantos...

Remus apenas deu de ombros e se dirigiu ao buraco do retrato também, sendo seguido por todos, menos por James, que estava tentando descobrir sobre o que eles estavam falando, mas foi acordado ao ouvir Peter chamar. Mas ele ia descobrir o que era. Ah, se ia!

* * *

_A hora do almoço em Hogwarts fica tão chata sem a Lily..._ A cada cinco segundos James tinha um pensamento como esse. Desde a manhã ela não falava com ele, ou melhor, não aparecia na frente dele. Nem dele e nem de nenhum dos Marotos. O mais estranho foi que as garotas também apareceram sozinhas para o almoço, e Lily só apareceu vários minutos depois, indo se sentar na outra ponta da mesa, no meio dos primeiranistas, e não olhou nem para Alice, nem para Dorothy, nem para ele. E Lily desse jeito não era Lily. Ele convivia há mais de seis anos com ela, sabia que as TPMs da amiga não eram tão agressivas assim.

— E então, vocês vão ou não me contar o que está acontecendo com a Lily?

— Não está acontecendo nada com ela, James — respondeu Dorothy, sem olhar para ele, e sem perceber, portanto, o olhar de "você-não-me-engana-Dorothy-Oxford" que ele deu para ela.

— Olha aqui, Dorothy, eu conheço a Lily há seis anos e sei até quando ela fica de TPM. E faltam 15 dias pra isso. — Quando ouviu essa afirmação, mais do que certa, Alice engasgou com o arroz. — E também sei que ela não fica agressiva assim quando tá de TPM. Então essa hipótese está descartada. Agora só me resta pensar que vocês colocaram Poção da Agressividade no suco dela ontem à noite.

— Mais um pouquinho e você acerta, Jay. — Disse Alice, fazendo um gesto com os dedos que representava o quanto faltou para James acertar o que tinha acontecido com Lily. — Ok, você sabe que ela não está bem e não adianta a gente tentar despistar... Mas não vamos te contar o que está acontecendo.

— Ora, e por quê?

— Por que tem certas coisas que a gente tem que perceber sozinho, James. — Sorriu Alice, enigmática. — Assim como a Lily. E se a gente ficar dizendo tudo, vocês dois nunca vão aprender a perceber.

James deu um suspiro conformado, percebendo que nada mais sairia da boca de nenhuma delas duas naquele dia, e voltou a revolver sua comida com o garfo enquanto olhava para Lily. Ela, por sua vez, comia rapidamente, sem desviar o olhar do prato, mas percebia que o maroto de óculos a observava atentamente. Ela _sempre_ percebia quando ele fazia isso. Mas daquela vez não olharia e sorriria; ela ia tratar de terminar logo com aquele almoço e sair de fininho logo que James desviasse o olhar.

E então se passaram cinco minutos.

Dez.

Vinte.

Trinta.

E James ainda não tinha parado de olhar para Lily.

_Droga, eu não posso ficar aqui pra vida toda,_ pensou Lily, se levantando. Não queria passar perto dele. Não queria sair do Salão enquanto ele a observava. Ele podia segui-la. Mas ela pensou que ele não faria isso quando conseguiu enxergar o prato dele, e viu que ele não tinha comido nada do macarrão ao molho branco. Aliás, ela sentiu uma vontade enorme de dizer a ele como aquele macarrão estava delicioso e o quanto ele estava perdendo. Mas não ia falar com ele, era um aproveitador barato e não sabia que as garotas tinham sentimentos. Teve vontade de chorar ao pensar isso, mas não ia. Ele continuava sendo um aproveitador barato, apesar de ser seu melhor e mais lindo amigo. E, antes que tivesse uma recaída, Lily apertou o passo e saiu rápido do salão.

E se pensava que James não ia segui-la por causa de um prato de macarrão, estava redondamente enganada.

— Hey, Lily!

— Sai fora, James.

— O que está acontecendo com você? — Ele perguntou, pegando no braço da ruiva e fazendo-a virar de frente para ele.

— Nada. — Respondeu Lily, categórica, mas sem conseguir olhar para os olhos de James.

— Então olha nos meus olhos e diz que não tem nada acontecendo com você.

Ela fez silêncio e olhou para os próprios pés.

— Eu não acredito em você, Lily.

Apesar de saber que ele estava certo em não acreditar, Lily sentiu pontadas amargas em seu coração. Doía ouvir James dizer que não acreditava nela. Eles sempre foram melhores amigos, leais um ao outro, sempre acreditaram nas palavras do outro.

— Isso é problema seu... _Potter._

Doeu tanto em Lily quanto em James aquela resposta. Não a parte do "é problema seu", a parte do "Potter", ao qual ela deu tanta ênfase. James soltou o braço de Lily no mesmo momento, como se ele estivesse pegando fogo, e deu de ombros.

— Ok, mas eu só quero saber por que você está assim comigo desde ontem.

— E você ainda me pergunta? Vai caçar marido, James. — Se eles estivessem em condições normais de convivência, teriam rido daquele comentário e o adicionado no "Livro das Pérolas de James e Lily", um livro que eles tinham criado no segundo ano para colocar as piores idiotices que já tinham falado na vida e seu significado. — E vê se acha um bem bonito e gostoso e larga do meu pé.

James deu de ombros mais uma vez e se virou para voltar ao salão e continuar seu almoço, mesmo que agora a comida não tivesse mais o mesmo gosto. Estaria mais amarga, sim. Lily só o chamara de Potter uma vez em seis anos: quando ele deu um beijo na boca dela. Roubado, claro. Lhe rendeu seu primeiro tapa na cara e dois dias sem conversa, mas foi seu primeiro beijo. Eles tinham 11 anos, mas ele nunca mais ia esquecer aquele beijo.

O dormitório feminino da Grifinória estava cheio de garotas sonolentas e molengas naquela manhã de inverno. Era o primeiro dia de aulas depois das férias de Natal, e na noite anterior toda a Grifinória tinha participado de uma festa de despedida das férias, como eles faziam todo ano. Ficaram até tarde na Sala Comunal, contando piadas e comendo. Lily, além de contar piadas e comer, ainda tentava evitar James. Naquela manhã, ela estava parada em frente à sua cama, penteando os cabelos e olhando fixamente para a frente.

— Lily? Lily? Ô Lily! Fala comigo!

— Hã?

Ela deixou o pente cair no chão e olhou para Alice, que tentava "acordá-la" dos seus pensamentos. Já fazia alguns dias que Lily estava saindo da realidade daquele jeito, nos momentos mais inusitados, e nenhuma de suas amigas sabia por que. Já tinham perguntado, mas a ruiva não abria a boca sobre esse assunto: só dizia que não queria falar sobre. Lily pegou o pente e colocou-o sobre o criado-mudo, amarrou os sapatos e pegou a mochila. Consultou o horário, colocou os livros do dia na mochila e pendurou-a nos ombros, sendo minimamente observada por Alice.

— Cadê a Dorothy?

— No banho — respondeu Alice, parando de olhar para Lily e desviando o olhar para uma turma de garotas que ria alto ali perto. — Ela disse que já vem.

Lily deu de ombros e levantou-se.

— Eu vou indo.

— Pra quê a pressa? — perguntou Alice, levantando uma das sobrancelhas. — Ainda falta uma hora pra começar as aulas.

— Tchau — disse Lily apenas, e abriu a porta do dormitório, batendo-a devagar logo em seguida. Imaginava que, lá dentro, tivesse deixado uma confusa Alice se perguntando quais seriam os motivos da pressa de Lily. Podia não ser tão importante assim para ela, mas a ruiva não queria topar com James pelos corredores e por isso pegava outro caminho para o Salão Principal. Um caminho mais demorado.

A razão de estar evitando James tanto assim era que ele tinha se tornado muito chato nos últimos dias. Toda vez que a via, ele tinha que perguntar o que estava acontecendo com ela. Irritado, ele tinha uma vez perguntando o que tinha que fazer para que ela voltasse a falar com ele. Também irritada, a ruiva o deixara falando sozinho. Resumindo, os encontros deles não estavam sendo os mais agradáveis, e Lily não gostava muito de discutir com James, apesar de saber que ele era o maior aproveitador do mundo. Às vezes ela tinha vontade de dizer a ele o que a levava a ser tão fria, mas ele não merecia uma gota de sua saliva.

No seu longo caminho Anti-James, Lily tinha que passar por muitos corredores nos quais não precisaria estar se estivesse às boas com James. Mas ela preferia passar por aqueles corredores. Depois do que tinha acontecido no baile, ela nunca mais ia confiar nele. Quando chegou ao Salão Principal, não encontrou nem James nem seus amigos, e muito menos Alice ou Dorothy. Deu de ombros e sentou-se em um lugar qualquer, colocando umas bolachas e torradas com geléia no prato.

— Comida gostosa? — perguntou uma voz masculina perto do ouvido de Lily, que a fez fechar a cara no mesmo instante. Como ela não respondeu, James contornou a mesa e sentou-se de frente para ela, percebendo que estava sendo fuzilado pelos olhares de Lily. Quando ele finalmente se sentou, ela olhou para o prato e resolveu ignorá-lo. Vários minutos silenciosos se passaram, e depois de ouvir James morder uma torrada, Lily voltou a ouvir a voz dele. — Você vai ou não vai me contar o que anda acontecendo com você?

— Não. — Ela respondeu, e depois percebeu que não deveria ter respondido. Se respondera, era porque estava ouvindo!

— Então eu vou ter que descobrir sozinho. — Ele disse, e mordeu de novo a torrada. Mais alguns minutos de silêncio e James voltou a falar: — Você não vai voltar a falar comigo mesmo, né?

Lily continuou calada, mas por dentro estava morrendo de vontade de lhe dar uma resposta atravessada.

— O que eu tenho que fazer pra você voltar a falar comigo?

Irritada, Lily se levantou dando um soco na mesa.

— PINTE O CABELO DE VERDE! — Ela disse, num impulso, ao olhar um creme verde que estava ali ao seu lado, e saiu rápido do salão. Topou com Alice e Dorothy no corredor, mas nem falou com elas. Tinha certeza de que James nunca pintaria o cabelo de verde. O cabelo era a parte do corpo de James que ele mais gostava. _Mas se ele pintasse, eu o perdoaria?_

Depois de se acalmar no dormitório, Lily quase chegou atrasada para a primeira aula, de Herbologia. Mas assistiu a essa e a todas as outras aulas pensando se não estava sendo muito dura com James. Ele parecia estar mesmo com vontade de se dar bem com ela novamente. E até a noite ela pensou nisso. Não voltou a se encontrar com ele nem no almoço, nem no jantar, e não tinha feito dupla com ele nas aulas, como sempre fazia. Já estava começando a se acostumar com isso...

* * *

O céu. As estrelas. Depois o mar. Lily sobrevoava todos aqueles lugares sem vassoura ou asas: flutuando apenas. Passou por um campo de lírios, e enquanto estava sobrevoando aquele lugar, tudo saiu de sua mente: menos James. Lírios eram as flores preferidas dele, afinal. Mas toda aquela paz acabou rápido: de repente, ela começou a ouvir um burburinho e parou de levitar, começando uma perigosa queda livre. Enquanto caía, ela ouviu alguém chamá-la, e antes que pudesse chegar ao chão, acordou.

— Lily! Lily! Acorda e vem ver! Vamos, vem ver!

Logo depois que conseguiu acordar Lily, Dorothy foi até a porta e começar a conversar com algumas outras garotas que estavam paradas ali. Lily ainda esfregava os olhos quando ouviu mais alguém apressá-la e resolveu se levantar logo. Se fosse algo tão impressionante assim, só poderia ser visto uma vez a cada 180 anos, como o aparecimento de Marte, por exemplo. Por isso, ela só vestiu um robe por cima da camisola e saiu na porta para ver. E o que encontrou ela definitivamente não esperava.

James Potter estava parado na ponta da escada do dormitório feminino, ostentando seus tradicionais óculos e um belo cabelo verde.

Lily engoliu em seco várias vezes. Estava completamente pasma com aquela manifestação de amizade (ou seria amor?). James _nunca_ pintaria seus cabelos de verde, mesmo que tivesse sido um pedido de Lily. Aliás, ela achava pouco provável que ele fizesse qualquer coisa por pedido dela. Ok, sempre foram muito amigos, mas nenhum morria de amores pelo outro para atender tão rapidamente a um pedido tão... Estranho. E a reação que Lily teve ao ver James com aquele cabelo _hiper_ fashion, nem ela esperava.

— JAMES HARRY POTTER! O QUE ACONTECEU COM SEU CABELO?

Talvez para Lily ela estivesse falando do modo mais suave e gentil do mundo, mas todos à sua volta taparam as orelhas. Afinal, uma das primeiras verdades sobre Lily Evans é: quando Lily Evans grita, ela _grita._ Depois do acesso de loucura, ela desceu as escadas com o queixo batendo no chão e parou bem de frente para James.

— Você parece uma alface ambulante.

— Bom dia pra você também, Lily — disse James, com um sorriso enorme no rosto. — E muito obrigado por revelar para o castelo todo que o meu nome do meio é Harry. — Ele começou a rir assim que a face de Lily ficou levemente rosada. Acontece que James nunca achou que seu nome ficava bom com um "Harry" no meio, assim como Lily sempre achou que o "Marie" era perfeitamente dispensável de seu nome.

— Desculpa — ela balbuciou, e duvidou muito que James tivesse ouvido. Depois, levantou o rosto e perguntou novamente: — O que aconteceu com o seu cabelo?

— Foi você quem pediu.

Foi então que Lily se lembrou de que não estava falando com James há alguns dias. Aquele episódio da alface ambulante tinha tirado todo o seu discernimento, se é que ela ainda tinha algum. Ela realmente não esperava que ele fosse pintar o cabelo, se bem que agora estava imaginando que pudesse ser algum feitiço perfeitamente reversível.

— Foi uma brincadeira, James.

— Ah... Mas agora você volta a falar comigo, não volta?

— Vou pensar no seu caso. — Ela disse, e apertou o laço do robe, dando as costas a James e subindo as escadas de volta para o dormitório. Bateu a porta devagar, porque apesar de estar um pouco irritada, não estava com raiva, e se jogou na cama. Sua cabeça pulsava a mil por hora. Já estava cansada de evitar James daquela maneira; sentia falta dele. Ao virar a cabeça para o lado do criado-mudo, encontrou uma fotografia dela com seus pais e começou a pensar. A falta que sentia deles, afinal, era diferente da que sentia de James. Seus pais foram sempre seus amigos, mas era óbvio que com James era diferente. Primeiro, ele estava vivo; depois, era apenas um amigo, e não alguém da família.

— Lily? — Ela ouviu uma voz doce perto de si, que reconheceu como sendo a de Alice. — Vai tomar banho, Lily, a gente tem que ir pra aula. — Ela lhe deu um sorriso suave foi pegar seu material, avisando logo depois que ia descer para tomar café. Então a ruiva ficou sozinha naquele dormitório. Depois de tomar um banho bem rápido, ela se trocou e desceu para a aula, porque a hora do café já devia estar terminando. Afinal, seu dia tinha que começar uma hora ou outra, não tinha?


	6. O misterioso e secreto diário de JP

**N/A: **Esse é um dos capítulos que eu mais gosto na fic. Por causa do diário do James, claro. Ok, o final desse cap não é dos melhores, mas as partes do diário são hilárias. Anyway, vocês vão ler.

Agradecendo às reviews da **Muffim** (as amigas da Lily são daquele tipo que a gente ama odiar, sabe?), **Thaty **(obrigada pela review!), **Mady Potter Black** (ah, se fosse fácil assim...), **Pattt** (é, ele pintou o cabelo de verde! Hauahauahuahau Bom Pattt, a tinta é trouxa, então não tem como sair né. Desculpe pela demora, tá acontecendo um monte de coisa ao mesmo tempo por aqui...) e **Naa Potter** (demorei? Bom, Naa, o James É O JAMES, no comments. XD). Continuem lendo e comentando!

Agora, vamos lá. Ah, o próximo capítulo é o último. Depois tem o epílogo e aí... Tchau. BUÁÁÁÁÁÁ!

(Seria pedir demais 5 reviews?)

**Capítulo 5**

**O misterioso (e secreto) diário de James Potter**

Várias semanas após o episódio da alface ambulante, Lily pôde perceber que James tinha realmente pintado o cabelo com tinta trouxa e não se arrependia disso. Aliás, ela era quem estava arrependida de ter pedido para ele pintar os cabelos, porque pelo jeito aquilo tinha acabado totalmente com a vida social dele. Primeiro, os companheiros de quadribol dele começaram a perguntar se era uma homenagem à Sonserina; depois, as garotas começaram a se afastar porque aquilo tinha ficado _realmente_ estranho; e, por último, os professores começaram a dizer que aquele verde-alface era muito chamativo e atrapalhava as aulas. Mas mesmo com sua vida social em Hogwarts arruinada, James não pensou em desaparecer ou em retalhar o rosto de Lily (como ela mesma faria). Muito pelo contrário, ele levava tudo no bom-humor.

Ela já estava cogitando perdoar James. Depois de ter virado uma alface ambulante, ele tinha se tornado bem mais atencioso com ela. Um dia, durante uma aula muito tediosa de História da Magia, ela recebeu uma bolinha de papel na cabeça. Já ia jogar de volta quando abriu e encontrou escrita, na letra de James, a seguinte mensagem:

"_Embora eu não saiba por que, me desculpa!"_

Dias depois, chegou a seu dormitório uma caixa de bombons em forma de estrela com um enorme "DESCULPA!" escrito na caixa, que só fez Lily rir mais ainda de James. Mas ela, infelizmente, foi cair na besteira de contar como James estava sendo atencioso com ela depois do episódio da alface ambulante. E como Dorothy e Alice podiam ser incrivelmente chatas quando queriam, começaram a fazer as piores insinuações. A primeira delas, claro, era que James estava apaixonado por Lily. A ruiva simplesmente ignorava.

— A Animagia é uma arte extremamente complicada do ramo da Transfiguração. — A professora McGonnagal explicava, parecendo bem excitada com a matéria. — Apesar disso, é muito prazerosa. É incrível ver uma pessoa virar um animal por conta própria, acreditem. E mais incrível ainda é virar um animal por conta própria. — Os olhos dela brilharam, e Lily sentiu uma vontade imediata de conhecer sua forma animaga. Então levou sua mão ao ar, sem nem perceber. — Sim, senhorita Evans?

— Professora, como descobrimos a nossa forma animaga?

— Ah, existem poções específicas para isso, senhorita Evans — ela disse, olhando para Lily diretamente. — Mas isso será assunto de outra aula, sim? — Respondeu finalmente, e continuou explicando. A partir daí Lily não prestou mais atenção às palavras da professora. Só ficava imaginando como seria ter uma forma animaga, saber qual é sua forma animaga. E ficou imaginando todos os tipos de animais, se perguntando qual seria a sua e quando ela descobriria. Quando se imaginou como uma égua, resolveu parar antes que a situação piorasse, e seu olhar recaiu sobre James.

Ele estava escrevendo, e isso era muito estranho. Primeiro, porque James era excelente em Transfiguração e nunca precisava fazer anotações. Segundo, porque aquilo que a professora estava dizendo não era para ser anotado. Ela só estava dando uma introdução, e boa parte dela podia ser encontrada no livro. E por último, James não estava anotando em pergaminhos separados, como todos faziam, e sim num livro pequeno e grosso. Naquela hora Lily queria estar ao lado dele para dar uma espiada no que ele estava escrevendo, mas então lembrou-se de que não estava mais falando com ele.

Não demorou muito para a aula terminar. Quando o sinal tocou, Lily juntou suas coisas e colocou na mochila, pendurou-a nas costas e ficou esperando Alice se levantar para seguirem juntas para o dormitório. Dorothy já estava esperando as duas do lado de fora, mas quando Alice disse que não podia segui-las porque tinha que se encontrar com Frank Longbotton – eles tinham começado a namorar dois dias depois do episódio da alface ambulante – Lily deu de ombros e esperou a amiga sair para se encontrar com Dorothy do lado de fora da sala.

— E aí, vamos? Eu to morrendo de fome. — Dorothy nem bem falou e já saiu correndo, acompanhando a multidão de alunos apressados que iam para o almoço. Lily, por sua vez, resolveu esperar, porque não andava muito rápido e tinha medo de ser atropelada por eles. James foi o último a sair da sala, e quando passou por ela lhe deu um sorriso fraco e continuou andando. Antes que ela pudesse sair, porém, ouviu a professora chamá-la de volta.

— Srta. Evans, o senhor Potter deixou isso aqui, a senhorita pode entregar para ele? Muito obrigada — ela completou quando Lily pegou aquele livro pequeno e grosso onde James estava escrevendo durante a explicação da professora. _Eu não acredito!_ Ela festejou assim que pegou o livro. Finalmente ia matar sua curiosidade, hein? _Será que eu devo?_ Ela se perguntou, saindo da sala, e quando alcançou a porta abriu o livro de leve e leu o título:

_O misterioso (e secreto) diário de James Potter_

_Não pode ser lido por absolutamente __ninguém__ além de mim (J.P.)_

Lily, já extremamente curiosa, não pôde deixar de ter a curiosidade atiçada por um título como aquele. Dando um sorriso sapeca, ela se esqueceu do almoço e saiu saltitando em direção à torre da Grifinória. Não podia esperar um minuto a mais para começar a vasculhar os dias do seu (ex) melhor amigo.

* * *

_21 de dezembro de 1976 (terça)_

_Noite – No dormitório_

_Eu simplesmente não acredito. Foi tudo por água abaixo. E quando eu digo tudo, quero dizer tudo mesmo, no sentido literal da palavra._

_Como se não bastasse minha ruína psicológica por causa das cartas que o meu pai me manda, agora me veio a ruína social. A última pessoa que podia estar sabendo de tudo (e isso inclui O Diário) me pegou ensaiando o convite na frente do espelho. Pior que isso, O Diário estava aberto em cima da cama quando ele entrou. E ele leu. E agora vai zoar na minha cara pro resto da vida._

_Preciso dizer quem é?_

_Isso aí, é o Sirius._

_Agora com licença, eu vou ali me matar e já volto._

_J.P._

Escrever num diário podia até ser bem feminino, mas James tinha jeito pra coisa. Além de acontecer bastante coisa na vida dele, ele tinha um senso de humor único para escrever. E sabia se abrir pra um diário, mesmo que tivesse medo de alguém descobrir que ele tinha um. Mas não era por causa das revelações que a leitura daquela obra única podia oferecer, e sim pelo simples de fato de ele ser HOMEM _e_ MAROTO demais pra escrever um diário. Afinal, Lily estava gostando daquele diário de James. Tinha descoberto que fazia mais parte da vida dele do que da sua própria.

_22 de dezembro de 1976 (quarta)_

_Tarde – À toa na Sala Precisa_

_Depois do flagra do Sirius, eu resolvi me esconder um pouco mais pra escrever n'O Diário. Com o Sirius ainda é negociável, porque eu sei certas coisas dele que o castelo não ia gostar de saber (caso ele saia espalhando folhas desse Diário por aí). Mas se o Peter pegar esse Diário, eu estou ferrado. Ele não faz extremamente NADA condenável para que eu possa sair contando. Nada longe de nós, claro. Se transformando num rato é bem difícil ser notado... E já que eu não posso mais correr o risco de ser flagrado, eu vim para a Sala Precisa. Ninguém pode simplesmente pedir pra ver o James._

_Agora eu deveria estar combinando com os outros uma estratégia pra nos livrarmos de perguntas quando a Lua-Cheia chegar, porque ela já está bem próxima, é semana que vem. Mas eu não estou lá simplesmente porque aconteceu algo tão estranho, tão estranho, que eu achei que o chão ia desabar ou alguém ia dizer "isso é uma pegadinha! Olha a câmera!", mas nada disso aconteceu. Se bem que eu ainda não estou acreditando que não seja uma pegadinha, de tão absurdo que é._

_A Lily me convidou pra ir no baile com ela._

_Sério._

_Não é pegadinha. (Quer dizer, eu acho que não.)_

_Eu não estou brincando._

_É isso mesmo._

_Ela__ me convidou._

_O que significa que eu não preciso mais treinar o convite dela na frente do espelho que nem um idiota._

_Nós combinamos de nos encontrar dia 24 às oito e meia perto da lareira no Salão Comunal da Grifa (no da Sonserina é que não ia ser!)._

_J.P._

— Ele treinava na frente do espelho pra me convidar pro baile? — Ela se perguntou, franzindo o cenho. Pra quê? James sempre foi tão seguro com Lily. E eles ainda eram amigos nessa época, não tinha necessidade de ficar treinando na frente do espelho... Lily deu de ombros e passou a página. Do dia 22, ele tinha pulado logo para o dia 24, logo depois da noite do baile, e Lily não estava a fim de saber o que tinha acontecido. Suas amigas já tinham lhe contado, e ela estava tão bem sem saber a versão de James que passou logo para o próximo dia: 25 de dezembro.

_25 de dezembro de 1976 (sábado)_

_FELIZ NATAL!_

_O fato: Meu Natal tá uma droga._

_A explicação: A Lily tá muito estranha._

_J.P._

— Hã? — Ela se perguntou. Acabava por aí. O dia 25 não tinha mais nenhuma narrativa. O mais estranho era que nenhum dos dias em que Lily ficou sem falar com James tinha narrações no diário. A próxima era já na metade de janeiro, mais precisamente no dia em que ela recebeu aquela caixa de chocolates.

_14 de janeiro de 1977 (sexta)_

_Manhã, muito cedo – No dormitório_

_A Lily tem que voltar a falar comigo. Eu não agüento mais essa situação. Como é que, de um dia pro outro, eu passei de melhor amigo para o pior inimigo dela? Não, isso é humanamente impossível. Nem o Sirius consegue isso com a Dorothy. E olha que ele já traiu ela! E como esse é um diário criado pra falar especialmente sobre ela, eu não quero deixar as folhas pra sempre em branco. Afinal, esse não é um dos objetivos especificados no início do Diário, é?_

_Enfim, eu tive que tomar uma atitude. Semana que vem começam as aulas e eu simplesmente NÃO POSSO FICAR SEM DUPLA PRA AULA DE HERBOLOGIA!_

_Brincadeira. Claro que a Lily é muito mais que uma dupla pra aula de Herbologia._

_Ok, mas voltando aos fatos, eu encontrei uma caixa de bombom no meio das coisas do Worms e, como estava em perfeito estado de conservação (praticamente impossível, mas estava) eu resolvi mandar pra ela. Mas antes eu peguei uma caneta de ponta grossa e escrevi "desculpa!" bem grande._

_Depois dessa ela __tem__ que me perdoar, não tem?_

_(Aliás... Porque ela está de mal comigo, mesmo?)_

_L.P._

Então ele não sabia mesmo o por quê de Lily estar tão magoada com ele? Ah não, ela não conseguia acreditar que ele não sabia. Mas se ele tinha participado do plano das meninas! Se bem que elas nunca tinham dito nada sobre isso a ela, mas ela podia deduzir que ele tivesse participado. Afinal, ele tinha se saído bem e se lembrava completamente das coisas que tinham acontecido na festa, então não estava completamente bêbado com Amortentia.

_18 de janeiro de 1977 (terça)_

_Manhã – Na aula de Transfiguração_

_A professora está falando sobre Animagia, dá pra acreditar? Ah não, eu não sou obrigado a ficar nessa aula. Só porque eu estou super cansado e morrendo de vontade de ir dormir. Cara, essas aulas doem e cansam. Eu estou quase pensando em parar. Mas, tudo pela Lily, certo? Se eu não posso ter uma palavra dela quero que ela pelo menos saiba que eu tenho me esforçado._

_Sirius também está bocejando aqui do meu lado. Ele já repetiu "ninguém merece" umas trinta vezes, e daqui eu posso ver Peter comendo sapos de chocolate bem na minha frente e lendo as figurinhas, enquanto o Remus está anotando umas coisas só pra dizer que algum de nós é certo na vida. Passar na prova a gente vai. Não sei o que ele tanto anota. Eu achei que, por ser a primeira aula do ano, a prof. Mc fosse pegar mais leve com a gente. Mas não, ela tinha que falar de Animagia justo hoje. E eu fui ter a idéia das aulas justo ontem._

_Sim, eu tive outra idéia pra que a Lily volte a falar comigo, e essa vai ser realmente infalível. As aulas têm a ver com isso, mas como eu sei que ALGUÉM ANDA REVIRANDO ESSE DIÁRIO (sim, senhor Black, eu SEI), eu não vou contar aulas do quê e nem qual é o meu novo plano infalível da operação LE-2._

_Só pra constar, a Lua-Cheia foi terrível. Estou sentindo meu corpo todo doer. Moony estava com todo o pique semana retrasada. E ele ainda assiste às aulas, coitado. _

_Ah, é, o meu cabelo está verde. Há algum tempo, já, umas duas semanas, mas eu esqueci de escrever. Pintei porque a Lily me colocou isso como condição para voltarmos a nos falar, e porque combina com os olhos dela. Ela ainda não voltou a falar comigo, mas eu não vou fazer os cabelos voltarem ao normal até ela me perdoar e me contar por que._

_Aliás, eu pintei com tinta trouxa, mas o cabeleireiro me jurou que tinha como voltar ao que era. Se não puder, que se dane. Eu já pintei mesmo._

_J.P._

Lily fechou o diário. Não tinha se dado ao trabalho de ler antes do dia 20 de dezembro porque não achava que fosse ser interessante: queria ler a parte que lhe convinha, onde havia palavras sobre ela. Mas depois descobrira que o diário era todo sobre ela. Mas agora várias dúvidas povoavam a sua mente: porque, afinal, James tinha um diário sobre ela? Ela deveria também ter um diário sobre ele? Afinal, se ele tinha um sobre ela, ele ficaria muito feliz se soubesse que a recíproca era verdadeira. Mas era um diário, ele não poderia saber.

A ruiva colocou o diário sobre o criado-mudo e olhou as horas. Faltavam dez minutos para acabarem as aulas da tarde e começar o jantar, então ela escondeu o diário (porque apesar de não ser mais tão secreto assim, seria terrível para James e para ela se o castelo todo soubesse sobre aquilo) e desceu para o Salão Principal. Mais tarde continuaria lendo, porque ela queria vasculhar aquele diário inteiro antes de devolver para o dono.

* * *

— Por que você faltou na aula de Aritmancia hoje, Lily?

— Hein? — Ela perguntou, soltando o garfo e olhando para Dorothy. — Ah, não foi nada não, eu só fiquei com uma dor de cabeça... Cadê a Lice?

— Adivinha! — Respondeu Dorothy, apontando para o outro canto da mesa, onde Alice e Frank jantavam e conversavam juntos. Lily já estava começando a ficar com ciúmes daquilo. Porque ela não podia ter um namorado também? Era menos bonita que Alice? Ou era mais insana e isso afastava os garotos? _Não o James,_ respondeu sua própria consciência. _Afinal, ele tem um diário só sobre você._ Ela riu baixinho e deu mais uma garfada no peito do frango assado, quentinho sobre seu prato.

— Dona Evans? — Ela ouviu uma vozinha perto de si e viu um primeiranista da Corvinal ali ao seu lado logo que virou a cabeça. — Mandaram eu entregar isso pra senhorita.

— Ah, obrigada — Lily agradeceu em voz suave e deu um beijo na bochecha da criança, que saiu sorridente em direção à mesa da Corvinal, onde se sentou com seus amigos. Quando finalmente pôde olhar pro embrulho, ela encontrou uma caixinha envolta por um pergaminho, que na verdade era um bilhete.

_Só para dizer que te adoro muito._

_Seu admirador secreto._

Lily levantou uma de suas sobrancelhas. Como assim "admirador secreto"? Ela não era o tipo de garota que tinha um admirador secreto. Garotas lindas, sensuais e populares tinham admiradores secretos, e Lily não era linda (pelo menos não se achava), nem popular, e muito menos sensual. Mas já que tinha um admirador secreto, resolveu procurar por alguém que estivesse olhando pra ela. Ninguém. _Que estranho,_ ela pensou, abrindo a caixinha pra encontrar nela um par de brincos verdes não muito grandes, mas cheio de pedras de strass. Eram realmente lindos. Lily levou uma das mãos à boca, aqueles brincos deviam ter custado muitos e muitos galeões! Se ela pelo menos soubesse quem era para agradecer...

— Olha que lindos! — Disse Dorothy, espiando por cima do ombro de Lily. — Olha, o cara que deu deve gostar bastante de você, hein? Esses brincos são bem caros. Quem mandou?

— Sei lá — respondeu Lily. — Diz que é um admirador secreto. — Ela releu o bilhete em voz baixa e então encarou Dorothy: — Dor, você acha que eu tenho cara de garota que tem admirador secreto?

— Cara você não tem não, Lily — disse Dorothy, olhando bem nos olhos da ruiva. — Mas com o James te cercando o tempo todo do jeito que ele faz, eu não duvido que algum garoto tenha ficado com medo de levar um balaço no rim no meio da partida de quadribol e resolveu não se identificar. — Dorothy bebeu um pouco do seu suco como se levar um balaço no rim fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. — É como se fosse... Um ASNI.

— ASNI? Não, me lembra asno.

— É, mas significa Admirador Secreto Não-Identificado.

— Sua besta! — Respondeu Lily, rindo. — Se o admirador é secreto, _é claro_ que é não-identificado!

— Tá bom, eu não tinha pensado nisso! — Ela respondeu, e pegou um dos brincos para olhar mais de perto, como se o nome do admirador secreto de Lily fosse pular deles do nada. — Eu não tenho nem idéia de quem pode ter mandado. — Ela concluiu. — Mas quem quer que seja, conhece bem os seus gostos. Verde é a sua cor preferida, não é?

— É — respondeu a ruiva, lentamente. Só havia três pessoas naquele castelo que conheciam seus gostos plenamente: Alice Roots, que não podia ser seu admirador secreto pelo simples fato de ser mulher; Dorothy O'Gore, que não pode ser seu admirador secreto pelo mesmo motivo; e James Potter, que não pode ser seu admirador secreto porque...

Espera aí. James Potter pode sim ser seu admirador secreto.

* * *

_13 de janeiro de 1973 (sábado)_

_Noite – Depois do jantar_

_O que eu vou escrever aqui hoje é algo extremamente idiota. Quer dizer, pode ser pra qualquer um que venha a ler isso (eu espero que nunca venham a ler isso, mas se vierem, pode parecer idiota), mas pra mim significa muito. Se você está lendo isso agora é porque sabe a razão da existência desse Diário, e se não sabe é só voltar pra folha de rosto porque eu escrevi isso lá. Então, se você sabe a razão da existência desse Diário, vai saber que o fato que será descrito é de inteira importância para mim. _

_(Parece que eu to escrevendo uma ata, credo!)_

_Ok, depois de um ano de melação e introdução, vamos ao fato:_

_**Eu beijei Lily Evans.**_

_E não foi um beijo comum, foi um beijo na boca. Quer dizer, pra um garoto de 12 anos como eu, isso é um fato importantíssimo. Ainda mais na situação em que eu estou. Mas posso dizer que beijar é muito bom e eu quero fazer isso de novo! Quando eu tiver mais experiência, porque o meu beijo de hoje deve ter sido terrível, porque a Lily me deu um bruta tapa na cara depois que acabou. _

_Acho que depois disso ela nunca mais vai querer olhar na minha cara, mas eu vou lembrar pra sempre desse beijo._

_J.P._

Apesar de saber que tinha que devolver aquele diário, Lily queria lê-lo inteiro antes disso. Afinal, aquela era uma obra única, não encontrada em lugar nenhum no mundo. Um diário de James Potter para Lily Evans? Ela nem imaginava encontrar algo assim alguma vez na vida. Depois de ler as partes mais recentes do diário, a ruivinha começara a explorar os primórdios. O mais estranho era que o primeiro ano não existia naquele diário, e nem os três primeiros meses do segundo ano. As narrações começavam no final de dezembro de 1972. Mas por que, se eles tinham se conhecido logo no primeiro dia em Hogwarts (e simpatizado de cara)? Quanto mais lia, menos as coisas se esclareciam para Lily. Ela achou que lendo aquilo teria um pouco mais claras as razões de James tratá-la como se fosse sua irmã mais nova (sendo que ela era dois meses mais velha que ele).

Quando terminou de ler sobre o primeiro beijo deles dois, ela riu. Ainda se lembrava daquele beijo, e sim, tinha sido extremamente ruim. Mas justamente por ser o primeiro, tinha sido muito bom. Além de ser o primeiro beijo de Lily, foi o seu primeiro tapa na cara, também. Lembrava-se de que as marcas dos seus dedos tinham ficado na bochecha de James depois do beijo, e que ele lhe viera implorar perdão dois dias depois. Levou outro tapa. Mas depois de amadurecer um pouco, Lily percebeu o quão cômica era aquela situação. Tinha beijado o seu melhor amigo e ficado em dúvida, e então lhe deu dois tapas em três dias, jurou nunca mais falar com ele e no dia seguinte estavam fazendo dupla na aula de Herbologia.

Ainda rindo, ela virou a página do diário para encontrar outra narrativa sobre o beijo, ou melhor, sobre suas conseqüências.

_15 de janeiro de 1973 (segunda)_

_Tarde – Aula de TCM_

_Eu não devia estar escrevendo agora, até porque o professor Harald (é isso aí, Harald) está falando sobre uma coisa que vão pedir nos exames, mas eu não podia deixar de registrar isso aqui enquanto ele acha que eu estou anotando alguma coisa do que ele diz. O Remus anota, eu não preciso. Depois todo mundo estuda a partir das anotações dele e tudo fica lindo. Até a Lily já fez isso. Se não fossem as anotações milagrosas do Remus, ela não estaria no segundo ano agora._

_Eu ainda estou sonhando com o beijo de anteontem, mas ela deve ter achado mais do que ruim, mesmo. Depois de anteontem ela não fala mais comigo e nem olha na minha cara, e hoje eu fui pedir perdão (não fui eu! Foram os meus hormônios!) e ela me veio com outro tapa. Outro sim, porque anteontem depois do beijo eu já levei um que deixou até marca. Até agora os dedos dela aparecem aqui na minha bochecha. Na hora eu até achei que ia ficar roxo!_

_Agora que eu desconfio que o meu beijo é pior que aula do Binns, eu nunca mais vou beijar uma garota na minha vida._

_Pelo menos não até a Lily me dizer que eu não sou tão ruim assim._

_J.P._

A melhor parte do diário, na opinião de Lily, eram as inseguranças de James. Ela sempre tinha conversado com James sobre suas inseguranças, mas ele nunca se abriu sobre isso com ela. E ver James como um cara normal, sem aquela máscara de segurança constante que ele exibia pra ela, era ótimo. Apesar de que ele já tinha chorado muito para Lily durante esses seis anos de amizade.

Depois de folhear mais uma vez o diário de James, Lily fechou-o e trancou-o no seu esconderijo secreto. Estava na hora de dormir, e ela queria mesmo que o dia seguinte chegasse. Já estava começando a rever seus conceitos sobre James e pensando em sentar e conversar com ele sobre o ocorrido no baile de Natal. Talvez ele fosse tão vítima quanto ela... _Mas talvez fosse tão caçador quanto as garotas._ Depois de poucos minutos pensando nisso, a ruiva adormeceu.

* * *

Os meses passavam cada vez mais rápido em Hogwarts. O ritmo louco das aulas, trabalhos e tarefas deixava os alunos a partir do quinto ano sem tempo para nada. Agora, no mês de março, eles já começavam a entrar no ritmo das férias, e o primeiro fator a contribuir para isso era o último jogo do Campeonato Intercasas de Quadribol de Hogwarts, do qual a Grifinória já foi campeã mais de cem vezes. Naquele ano de 1977, Grifinória e Sonserina estavam empatadas no número de pontos da tabela, número de vitórias e número de taças. E se a rivalidade já era grande, esse ano tinha sido maior ainda.

Parecia ser de propósito, mas a final do Campeonato seria Grifinória X Sonserina.

Cartazes sobre a partida tinham sido colocados em todo o castelo, e na Sala Comunal da Grifinória a imagem de um sonserino e um grifinório voando, que ficava no topo do cartaz, tinha sido substituído pela foto de Gallagher, o capitão da equipe, segurando a taça do Campeonato Intercasas 1977. Tudo indicava que aquela partida seria extremamente brutal e violenta, o que fazia Lily se arrepender amargamente de não ter conseguido se reconciliar com James. Se ele morresse naquela partida com um balaço na nuca, ela não poderia fazer mais do que chorar por ter perdido tanto tempo.

— Ele não vai levar um balaço na nuca, Lils — tranqüilizou Sirius, durante uma tarde na qual eles conversavam sobre aquilo. — Eu jogo quadribol há anos com o James, ele é esperto e por isso é artilheiro da equipe. E eu te prometo que se ele morrer com um balaço na nuca, eu jogo outro em você pra vocês se encontrarem e se reconciliarem, ok?

— Obrigada pelo apoio — ela respondeu, irônica. — Mas a partida vai ser violenta, sabe... Eu não queria que o James se machucasse.

— Ora, então não corra o risco e se reconcilie com ele logo! — Disse Sirius, em tom de conclusão. — Ele _vai_ jogar, Lily, não tem o que o impeça. Ele adora quadribol e não perderia uma final Grifinória X Sonserina nem que estivesse doente.

Lily suspirou conformada e viu Sirius deixar a Sala Comunal. Ainda estava preocupada com James. Não tinha jeito de deixá-lo doente; ela bem que podia tentar os lírios de novo, mas a medibruxa torcia pela Grifinória e o liberaria para a partida. Não havia mesmo um jeito de mantê-lo afastado daquela droga de partida. Mas Lily não queria vê-lo machucado, ainda mais quando estava brigada com ele. _Eu fui uma completa idiota,_ pensou. _Tive tanta chance de falar com ele e não fui._

Uma das razões que levaram Lily a continuar calada sobre a briga era que morria de vergonha de tocar no assunto. Sempre que se lembrava dele tinha que lembrar de que James tinha aberto o zíper de seu vestido e isso a fazia ficar muito envergonhada. Além do que depois de descobrir que James tinha um diário só pra ela, Lily começou a sentir vergonha de chegar perto dele. Ficar trancada com ele numa sala, então... Nem sonhando.

Durante esses meses que se passaram Lily continuou recebendo bilhetes e presentes de seu admirador secreto, sem nem ter idéia de quem podia ser. Tinha que descobrir logo, já que estavam no final de maio e se ele fosse setimanista nunca mais iam se ver e talvez essa fosse a única chance de Lily de ser feliz. Ela mandara, certa vez, um bilhete de volta, dizendo que queria se encontrar com ele, e a resposta foi bem curta: _"Em breve."_ Mas não parecia ser tão breve, visto que isso foi em fevereiro e eles estavam em maio, ou seja, passaram-se três meses desde esse contato.

Na última vez em que mandou um bilhete, o admirador mandou também um anel verde muito parecido com o brinco que ela tinha recebido da primeira vez. Aliás, ela já tinha bastante presentes do admirador: o par de brincos, uma pulseira, um colar, uma sandália. Todos muito chiques, daqueles que se usa para ir a um jantar de gala ou a uma formatura, o que fazia Lily pensar que ele era mesmo um setimanista e queria se encontrar com ela no dia da formatura. Mas ele nunca lhe dera pistas de quem era. Sempre era muito curto e grosso em suas mensagens. Uma vez ela perguntou a ele de que casa era, e ele respondeu Grifinória, e essa passou a ser a única pista que Lily tem sobre o misterioso admirador secreto.

Naquela manhã ensolarada de 26 de maio, Lily se arrumava para a primeira aula como fazia todos os dias. Não costumava demorar muito, só enfiava a roupa e fazia uma maquiagem bem rápida antes de sair do dormitório. Não foi diferente naquela manhã, mas enquanto ela arrumava seus livros na mochila viu uma garotinha que não conhecia entrar no dormitório e parar ali perto dela.

— Você não está no dormitório errado? — perguntou Lily, assim que viu que a garotinha insistia em ficar ali, do seu lado. — Aqui é o dormitório do sexto ano.

— Eu sei — respondeu a garotinha, que tinha olhos azuis profundos e cabelos negros. — É a senhorita a Lily Evans?

— Sim, sou... — Ela disse, e só então reparou que ela tinha um grande embrulho verde nas mãos. — É pra mim? — Perguntou, quando a garota lhe esticou o embrulho. Assim que pegou o presente, Lily assistiu a garotinha sair correndo de seu dormitório e bater a porta com força. Curiosa, ela colocou o embrulho sobre a cama e rasgou o papel de presente, encontrando uma caixa que foi imediatamente aberta. Dentro, um papel de seda grande e um pergaminho, que ela fez questão de ler.

_Lily,_

_Não sei se você já tem alguma idéia de quem eu seja, mas se não tem, finalmente eu vou te mostrar quem eu sou._

_Desculpe não poder ter feito isso antes, eu sei que você é muito curiosa._

_Me encontre hoje à noite na sala vazia do 5° andar e use tudo o que eu lhe dei, inclusive esse aqui, moça!_

_Beijos,_

_Seu admirador secreto_

Curiosa, Lily jogou o pergaminho para o lado e afastou o papel de seda, revelando um belíssimo vestido vermelho, não muito longo, frente-única e exatamente do tamanho dela, como ela mesma constatou ao experimentá-lo. Melhor que isso, combinava com sua pele e seus cabelos. Quando o sinal para a primeira aula tocou, ela não se importou. Estava tão feliz em saber que finalmente conheceria aquele que a deixara tão ansiosa por tanto tempo e poderia agradecer pelos presentes que podia chegar atrasada na aula. Depois de várias voltas ao redor de si mesma para ver cada detalhe daquele vestido, Lily percebeu um fato bem curioso: ele não tinha zíper.

* * *

O dia parecia estar se arrastando. Lily olhava no relógio a cada dois minutos, esperando que aquela aula terminasse logo. História da Magia já era chato demais, e somada à ânsia de Lily para a chegada da noite, ficava pior ainda. Talvez por ele ser um fantasma, a voz do professor Binns tinha um sonífero que envolvia todos os alunos na classe e os fazia cair em profundo estado de letargia. Quando finalmente o sinal tocou, Lily levou um susto. Também tinha entrado naquele estado de letargia que a voz do professor proporcionava, e o sinal era alto demais para esses momentos.

Saindo da classe, ela não foi jantar. Estava ansiosa demais para saber quem era seu admirador secreto, mas antes ainda tinha que folhear o diário de James. Já tinha terminado de lê-lo, mas percebeu que havia algumas páginas em branco, principalmente no começo. O curioso era que depois das passagens de 1975 James não pulara nenhuma página. E algumas daquelas páginas tinham até data, mas nada escrito. De algum modo, Lily sentia que havia algo de muito estranho nas páginas daquele diário, e estava tentando descobrir o que era. Sua mais nova estratégia era a Poção Reveladora, própria para a tinta transparente. Uma gota daquela poção e a tinta transparente se revelava.

Mais de meia hora depois do fim da aula, Lily ainda estava tentando ler alguma coisa naquelas páginas. A Poção Reveladora tinha se revelado um fracasso, o que significava que James não tinha escrito com tinta transparente.

— Mas que droga! — Ela exclamou, depois de tentar pela décima vez na mesma página revelar o que estava escrito. Bufando, ela jogou o frasco de Poção Reveladora para o lado e guardou o diário de James, olhando as horas. Já estava na hora de conhecer seu admirador secreto, ela constatou sorrindo e foi para o banheiro. O dormitório estava totalmente vazio, para a sorte de Lily, porque assim podia se arrumar em paz. Depois de um banho demorado, ela vestiu o vestido vermelho e colocou os brincos, a pulseira, o colar e a sandália mandados por ele. O resultado final foi maravilhoso. Aproveitando a situação, ela tinha passado um batom vermelho que lhe deu um ar de mulher que ela não tinha. Sorrindo para o espelho, ela viu que estava pronta e desceu para finalmente encontrar seu admirador.

Quando chegou ao local marcado, Lily abriu a porta lentamente e olhou para dentro da sala. Não encontrou ninguém, mas viu uma sala totalmente diferente das salas de Hogwarts. Estava toda decorada com um vermelho intenso, mais ainda do que o do vestido de Lily. No centro da sala, havia uma mesa com duas cadeiras. Depois de analisar tudo, Lily entrou e bateu a porta de leve, procurando pelo seu admirador, que ela ainda não tinha visto. Pelo jeito, não havia ninguém na sala, então ela se sentou no sofá vermelho ali perto da sala e cruzou as pernas, a tempo de ouvir uma voz chamando:

— Lily?

A ruiva arregalou os olhos e sentiu seu coração disparar. Tinha certeza de que a voz era dele, mas não tinha certeza se queria conhecê-lo. _Ainda dá tempo de voltar,_ ela ouviu uma voz dentro de si dizer. Mas não ia voltar. Alguma coisa lhe dizia que não seria tão ruim assim. Suas mãos tremiam e ela perdeu toda a força de suas pernas quando ouviu passos em sua direção. Fechou os olhos. Não podia ser tão ruim, podia? A pior coisa que podia acontecer era ele ser muito feio, mas era um risco que ela tinha que correr. Depois de respirar fundo várias vezes, ela percebeu que ele tinha parado em frente dela e finalmente a ruivinha abriu os olhos.

O que viu foi extremamente agradável, mas muito espantoso.

— Ja... James? — Espantada, ela arregalou os olhos e deixou o queixo cair enquanto James lhe sorria, nervoso. Lily sentiu o rosto corar enquanto mil perguntas passavam por sua cabeça. Ele não devia ter feito tudo aquilo, não precisava... Só por causa do perdão dela? Se ele pedisse, ela daria. E afinal, era ele o admirador secreto? Não, não podia... _ELE É O MEU MELHOR AMIGO, CARAMBA!_ — Então... É você...?

— O admirador? Sim, sou. — Ele disse, ainda meio nervoso, e só então Lily reparou em suas roupas. James vestia uma roupa preta, muito parecida com um terno, e sapatos envernizados. Detalhe: Lily nunca tinha visto James de terno. Com todo aquele nervosismo acumulado e o espanto por saber que James era seu admirador secreto, ela não teve outra saída.

Começou a rir. Desesperadamente.

Aquela risada repentina de Lily causou um nervosismo terrível em James. Na mesma hora, ele começou a olhar para sua roupa, caçando possíveis manchas ou coisa parecida. Mas estava bem difícil de ver, a luz naquele lugar era bem baixa. Desistindo de encontrar manchas na roupa, James olhou para Lily. Não era possível que ela estava achando tudo aquilo tão ridículo assim. Ele só estava tentando ser romântico! Era a primeira vez na vida em que tentava ser romântico e ela o tratava assim? Lily gostava de estragar as "primeiras vezes" dele. Aconteceu no primeiro beijo, na primeira prova (Lily jurou para o professor que James estava colando dela) e agora na primeira vez em que tentava ser romântico.

— Droga, Lily — ele murmurou em meio às risadas, e até pensou que ela não tivesse ouvido, mas ela parecia ter, porque na mesma hora parou de rir e olhou para ele.

— Desculpa — ela disse, baixinho. — É que eu... Eu nunca te vi assim. Me lembra um pouco o meu pai, sabe.

_Pam._ James sentiu como se estivesse sendo arremessado contra uma parede. Como assim, lembrava o seu pai? Não, não podia! O pai de Lily estava morto e toda vez que se lembrava dele, ela chorava. E a intenção de James naquela noite não era fazê-la chorar.

— Ele costumava dançar tango comigo usando roupas assim.

James levantou ambas as sobrancelhas. Estava constrangido demais para dizer qualquer coisa, mas não poderia simplesmente abandonar Lily ali ou levá-la de volta para a torre. Tinha levado bastante tempo para planejar tudo aquilo e não ia jogar semanas de esforço e noites em claro no lixo.

— Você... Você gostava de dançar com ele?

Lily sorriu.

— Adorava. Ele era um ótimo dançarino, me ensinou a dançar e a gostar de tango. Dançava como ninguém. No dia em que eu fiquei sabendo que ele morreu, pensei muito nisso. Nós passávamos tardes inteiras dançando nas férias, era ótimo. Acho que eu nunca vou achar alguém que dance como ele.

Foi a vez de James sorrir. Então se lembrar de seu pai dançando tango não fazia Lily ficar triste. Ele lhe estendeu uma mão e disse:

— Já que você gosta tanto, quer dançar?

— Você sabe? — Ela perguntou, abobalhada. Que ela soubesse, James não sabia dançar tango. E olha que ela sabia muito sobre James. Mesmo sem receber uma resposta dele, Lily pegou sua mão e deixou que ela a conduzisse até a pista. Com um aceno da varinha, ele fez com que a música começasse e enlaçou a cintura de Lily, conduzindo-a em movimentos leves e ousados no ritmo da música.

Lily, por sua vez, estava boba. Ele dançava mesmo. E quase tão bem quanto seu pai. James, em muitas coisas, lembrava o pai de Lily: dançava tango, tinha alergia a pólen e era o melhor amigo da ruiva. Sem contar que o pai dela também tinha olhos castanhos e cabelos revoltos. Mas James não era seu pai. Ela não se sentia do mesmo jeito perto dele. Seu coração acelerava um pouco mais perto de James, e ela estava descobrindo que gostava mais de dançar com ele do que com seu pai.

Os dois tinham uma sincronia perfeita nos passos. Sem nunca terem dançado juntos e nem ensaiado, seus pés se combinavam perfeitamente e seus corpos pareciam ter combinado em que ritmo dançariam. Depois de vários minutos de dança, que pareciam não ter passado de alguns segundos, eles se separaram e sorriram. Lily queria dançar de novo, mas James parecia estar nervoso demais para isso. Ela chegou mais perto e o abraçou, ainda sorrindo.

— Obrigada, Jim. — Ela disse, e quando se separou dele continuou: — Você dança super bem, sabia?

— Você não conhece metade das minhas habilidades, Lily Evans! — Ele disse, e os dois riram. — Acho que você voltou a falar comigo, não foi?

Lily não respondeu; apenas riu. Mas deu a entender que tinha voltado, sim. Não conseguia mais viver sem ele. Depois de seis anos de amizade, ela percebeu que os dias ficavam mais vazios sem James e suas brincadeiras (por mais sem-graça que fossem, eram brincadeiras).

— Mas afinal, porque você não queria falar comigo? — Ele perguntou, parando de braços cruzados. Lily repetiu a posição, mas com um olhar mais perigoso.

— Vai me dizer que você não sabia que as garotas colocaram Amortentia no meu suco no dia do baile?

James franziu o cenho.

— Então foi por isso! — Ele exclamou, como se tivesse descoberto a cura de alguma doença. — A Alice e a Dorothy estiveram no nosso dormitório uns dias antes do baile, e pediram pra gente pegar um monte de ingredientes estranhos no armário do Slughorn. — Lily ficou boquiaberta, mas ouviu atentamente. — Depois, elas pediram pro Remus, o Sirius e o Peter ajudarem elas num negócio lá, mas disseram que eu não podia ir.

— Então você não sabia? — Perguntou Lily, com uma sobrancelha levantada. James não respondeu imediatamente. Estava juntando alguns fatos em sua cabeça.

— Elas colocaram no meu suco também. Eu me lembro do que aconteceu... Mas elas disseram que você deve ter tido reação a algum ingrediente, porque você desmaiou no meio da guerra de comida, lembra?

— É a única coisa que eu me lembro no baile — ela respondeu, espantada. Elas duas tinham cérebros maquiavélicos, hein? Depois de alguns minutos pensando em tudo aquilo, Lily olhou para os lados. Já tinham dançado, conversado, colocado a história à limpo. Mas ela estava com fome. Olhou para a mesa, esperando que James a convidasse para jantar, mas como ele não o fez, ela resolveu matar uma outra fome: a fome de respostas. — Mas você fez tudo aquilo e me chamou aqui só pra eu te perdoar?

Dessa vez, James ficou visivelmente nervoso. Pegou as mãos de Lily e olhou nos olhos dela, engoliu em seco várias vezes, como se estivesse procurando fôlego em algum lugar para continuar. Depois de respirar fundo muitas e muitas vezes, ele finalmente abriu a boca para falar:

— Não. — Ele desviou os olhos dela e olhou para o chão. — Eu... Eu não quero que você me entenda mal, Lily. Se depois de hoje você nunca mais quiser olhar na minha cara, eu vou entender, mas por favor... — Ele engoliu em seco de novo e voltou a olhar nos olhos verdes dela. — Eu também queria dizer que... Que... Que eu gosto muito de você, Lily. Demais.

O coração de Lily deu um pulo e ela sentiu o chão desaparecer. Involuntariamente, lágrimas começaram a rolar de seus olhos e ela sentiu as pernas bambearem. Ficou sem ar. Sentiu o coração pulsar no céu da boca. E, por fim, deixou que suas pernas a levassem para bem longe, correndo.

Ela não ouviu quando James gritou por ela, porque seus ouvidos já não queriam mais ouvir a voz dele. Queria ouvir apenas a voz da consciência de Lily, que agora tentava convencê-la a voltar e dizer a James que não queria ter saído correndo como uma louca. Mas ela queria, sim, ter saído correndo como uma louca, e não estava disposta a mentir para James. Sentia as lágrimas correrem pelo seu rosto acabando com sua maquiagem, mas não queria parar. Correu até chegar à torre da Grifinória. Sentia que lá estaria segura, longe de James, mesmo que ele também pudesse entrar lá. Subiu correndo para o dormitório, não percebeu que Dorothy perguntou o que estava acontecendo. Apenas pegou o diário de James e desceu para a Sala Comunal com a varinha e o diário nas mãos.

— Specialis Revelio — ela disse, apontando a varinha para a folha de rosto do diário. Ainda não estava acreditando no que James tinha acabado de lhe dizer, precisava de provas concretas, e aquele diário era a melhor fonte delas. Como tinha se lembrado daquele feitiço depois de semanas tentando encontrar uma maneira de ler as páginas em branco do diário? Nem ela sabia.

Lentamente, palavras foram se formando na folha de rosto, além daquelas que já existiam. Em poucos segundos, ela pôde ler todo o conteúdo do diário de James Potter, até mesmo aquilo que ele não queria que ninguém lesse. Mas apenas a folha de rosto lhe foi suficiente: a partir dela, Lily deduziu o que havia naquelas páginas em branco. Apesar de estar espantada e confusa, Lily sorriu ao ler aquelas palavras.

_O diário misterioso (e secreto) de James Potter_

_Sobre_

_Lily Evans_

_A partir de quando ele se descobriu perdidamente apaixonado por ela_

_Não pode ser lido por absolutamente __ninguém__ além de mim (J.P.)_

Agora Lily sentia-se feliz por saber que havia alguém no mundo que gostava realmente dela. Depois da morte de seus pais, ela não teve nenhuma certeza de que as pessoas que estavam ao seu lado eram realmente seus amigos. Mas toda aquela confusão com a Amortentia tinha lhe revelado que Dorothy, Alice, Remus, Sirius e Peter eram, sim, seus amigos. E James também. Apesar de que ele (e ela também) quisesse que ela fosse muito mais que isso.


	7. Peguem o pomo!

Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 6**

**Peguem o pomo!**

Lily não dormiu naquela noite. E nem nas três que se seguiram. Toda vez que deitava para dormir, James povoava seus pensamentos e não deixava. Agora Lily tinha certeza de que deveria devolver o diário, já tinha ficado tempo demais com ele e descoberto mais do que deveria. Resolveu não ler aquelas páginas em branco, simplesmente fez um Finite Incantatem no diário e fez com que as palavras sumissem delas novamente. Continuava a escondê-lo, se alguma garota pegasse aquilo seria um escândalo. Mas estava disposta a devolvê-lo para o dono, e não havia dia melhor para isso do que a final do Campeonato Intercasas.

Naquele domingo o Campo de Quadribol começou a lotar bem cedo. Os primeiros a chegar foram os jogadores da Sonserina, que ficaram no vestiário, e seus amigos, que ficaram nas arquibancadas. Logo depois vieram os jogadores da Grifinória e seus amigos. Lily estava entre eles, claro. Era amiga de James e Sirius, e nunca faltava a um jogo. Alice também tinha sido convidada, e Dorothy também, apesar de esta última dizer que ia torcer para a Sonserina por causa de Sirius. Mas Lily duvidava muito. Mesmo com todas as traições, Dorothy ainda gostava de Sirius e não ia deixar de torcer para sua casa no dia da final.

As três ficaram conversando no camarote por mais um menos meia hora, até Remus chegar. Apesar de não ter sido convidado para o camarote da Grifinória, ele era Maroto e conseguiu entrar para fazer companhia às garotas. Lily percebeu que ele estava bem machucado e tinha arranhões na face e nos braços, mas não comentou nada. Havia muita gente ali perto, e Remus podia ficar constrangido. Alice olhava para os vestiários a todo minuto esperando que Frank aparecesse, mas como ele não aparecia, ela resolveu desviar suas atenções dele por uns instantes.

Mais ou menos uma hora e meia depois, as arquibancadas do Campo estavam cheias. De um lado, o imponente leão da Grifinória, e do outro, a ardilosa cobra da Sonserina adornavam as arquibancadas. A única sem os brasões das casas era o camarote dos professores e convidados, onde o brasão de Hogwarts reinava absoluto. De longe, Lily viu os pais de James no camarote de convidados e sorriu. Eles sempre foram muito interessados pelo filho, mas ela nunca os tinha visto numa final do Campeonato Intercasas. E olha que a Grifinória já tinha participado muitas e muitas vezes da final.

Não demorou muito para o narrador tomar seu lugar na frente do microfone. Ele começou a falar sobre o campeonato, os jogos anteriores, contou um pouco da história de cada casa no Campeonato Intercasas, falou das condições do tempo, sobre os jogadores e animou a torcida. Não havia animadoras de torcida em Hogwarts, então o próprio narrador fazia o trabalho. Quando Madame Hooch, a treinadora dos times e professora de Vôo, entrou em campo com as bolas, o narrador se empolgou.

— E lá vem Madame Hooch, com os dois times a seguindo! Pela Grifinória vão jogar Gallagher, Black, York, Potter, Kyle, Stewart e Longbottom! E o time da Sonserina vem com Beard, Omen, Kirst, Polkiss, Firestaylor, Coldmelts e Hallet! Os capitães se cumprimentam, os jogadores se preparam, Madame Hooch solta os balaços, o pomo, a goles... E COMEÇA O JOGO!

As duas torcidas foram à loucura. Todos gritavam feito doidos, cada um empurrando seu time. Suas vozes concorriam com a do locutor, mas ele não parecia se importar. Os olhos de Lily, porém, estavam bem fixos em James, enquanto ela gritava frases de apoio à Grifinória.

— E olha a goles com a Grifinória: Stewart, Potter e A SONSERINA ROUBA!

Lily desviou os olhos de James quando viu Sirius se preparar para rebater um balaço, que foi certeiro em Janie Polkiss, artilheira da Sonserina que tinha acabado se roubar a goles de James. A garota foi para o chão em queda livre, e caiu desacordada. Essa era uma das razões pela qual Lily não jogava quadribol...

— Uh, parece que Black está com a corda toda hoje! E novamente a posse da goles é da Grifinória! Kyle, passa pra Stewart que avança contra o gol de Coldmelts e É GOL DA GRIFINÓRIA! 10 a 0 pra casa dos leões.

O locutor apertou o botão abaixo do nome "Grifinória" e mudou o placar da casa de 0 para 10, levando a torcida vermelha à loucura. Eles gritaram muito mais do que antes, agitaram bandeiras, sopraram apitos. Foi uma verdadeira festa. Os pais de James também festejaram, Lily pôde ver, mas ela não teve muito tempo de observar porque logo um grito veio da arquibancada dos verdinhos:

— Uau, o capitão da Sonserina Beard também está com tudo hoje! Ele faz uma jogada incrível e rouba a goles de Kyle, avança pro gol de Gallagher e olhem a briga entre capitães! GOL DA SONSERINA! Os verdinhos empatam com os leões com 10 a 10!

Nova mudança do placar: desta vez no placar sonserino. O 0 foi substituído por um 10 e o jogo ficou empatado, mas não por muito tempo. A Grifinória logo fez um gol, e a Sonserina logo voltou a empatar. A cada gol as arquibancadas faziam mais barulho. Lily não cansava de fazer sua bandeira da Grifinória tremular e de gritar o nome de James. Queria que ele fizesse um gol logo... E ele fez. Um, dois, três, quatro. Mas com a chuva de gols, tanto do lado grifinório quanto do sonserino, ninguém se lembrou do pomo de ouro. O placar já estava 150 a 160 para a Sonserina quando o locutor anunciou:

— HALLET ENCONTROU O POMO!

As duas arquibancadas prenderam a respiração por alguns segundos, mas logo depois começaram a gritar novamente. Frank, o apanhador da Grifinória, já correu para perto de Hallet e os dois começaram a brigar pelo pomo, que estava bem baixo, perto do solo. Lily e todos à sua volta se focaram naquela briga silenciosa pelo pomo de ouro, e não perceberam que um dos balaços estava voando exatamente para o taco de Camilly Coldmelts, a batedora da Sonserina. Ela mirou em Frank e rebateu...

— LONGBOTTOM PEGA O POMO! O CAMPEONATO INTERCASAS 1977 É DA GRIFINÓRIA!

Enquanto todos festejavam perto de Lily, ela percebeu uma coisa: a vassoura de James não estava mais no ar. O número 4 do time da Grifinória não voava mais, e ele deveria estar no ar, porque todos os jogadores estavam festejando a taça no ar. Gallagher e o resto da equipe agora faziam uma volta olímpica exibindo-a. Lily apertou os olhos e viu algo parecido com um amontoado de roupas vermelhas caído no chão ao lado de uma vassoura e reconheceu como sendo James. Correndo, ela deixou o camarote e foi até ele, sem para nem pra cumprimentar seus pais, que também corriam em direção ao filho.

— James...? — Ela chamou, assim que ajoelhou ao lado dele. James não respondia. Estava caído de bruços com um dos braços ao lado da vassoura. Reunindo coragem, Lily virou-o de frente e desejou não ter feito aquilo, porque agora podia ouvir a sra. Potter chorando perto dela. A face esquerda de James, antes escondida pela grama, estava toda ensangüentada. Lily levou as duas mãos à boca e sentiu os olhos encherem de lágrimas, também. Sabia. Sabia que James ia levar um balaço na cabeça. No mesmo momento, Sirius apareceu ali e olhou do amigo para Lily, de Lily para os Potter. — James, fala comigo... — Ela tentou mais uma vez, e como não obteve resposta, começou a chorar. Não, ele não podia ter morrido. Não James. Ele era tão forte, tão lindo, tão romântico, sabia dançar tango tão bem... Não podia morrer agora! _ELE SÓ TEM 17 ANOS!_

Lily ainda podia ouvir a sra. Potter chorar ali perto dela, mas não ouvia o pai de James. Mulheres deviam ser mais dramáticas, mesmo, porque Sirius também não chorava, apenas fitava o amigo, boquiaberto. Quando conseguiu controlar o choro, Lily mordeu o lábio inferior e viu a medibruxa chegar, conduzindo alguns dos jogadores da Grifinória, que seguravam uma maca. Frank estava entre eles. Para não atrapalhar o trabalho deles, ela se levantou e se afastou um pouco, ficando ao lado do casal Potter.

— Não se preocupe — ela ouviu o pai de James dizer. — Ele é um rapaz forte, vai agüentar.

Lily sorriu para o sr. Potter. A preocupação dela era visível, ela chorava tanto quanto a mãe de James. Mas aquela afirmação do pai dele pareceu tão firme que a ruivinha se tranqüilizou e chegou à enfermaria já sem chorar. Ela parou aos pés da cama do garoto, junto com os jogadores de quadribol da Grifinória e vários torcedores. Os pais dele ficaram ao lado da maca, e a medibruxa chegou logo, mandando todos saírem, exceto os familiares. Lily não saiu. Não era familiar mas só sairia dali se o professor Dumbledore a colocasse no ombro e levasse.

— Você não é familiar dele — disse a medibruxa parra Lily, logo que todos saíram.

— Deixe ela ficar — disse a mãe de James, ainda entre soluços, com a voz trêmula. A medibruxa não respondeu, apenas colocou um curativo sobre a cabeça de James.

— Ele teve sorte — começou a medibruxa. — O balaço só pegou a cabeça dele de raspão, se tivesse pegado em cheio talvez ele não estivesse vivo agora. — Lily vibrou por dentro. Isso significava que James estava vivo. — Mas em compensação ele quebrou o braço quando caiu. Vai ter que passar a noite aqui. Se os senhores quiserem ficar com ele, posso providenciar um lugar para dormirem.

Os pais de James não responderam, apenas olharam o filho adormecido. Lily também observava o maroto. Estava sem os óculos e o sangue de sua face já tinha sido todo limpo, mas seu rosto estava todo cheio de arranhões e seu braço esquerdo estava roxo. _Deve ser o que está quebrado,_ pensou ela. Lily ficou ali até que a medibruxa terminasse os cuidados com James, então percebeu que deveria deixar os Potter sozinhos com seu filho por alguns minutos. Mas antes que ela pudesse sair ouviu a voz doce da sra. Potter chamá-la:

— Hey Lily, venha aqui um pouco.

Ela a seguiu até uma maca perto da porta, onde o sr. Potter já estava sentado, e depois de sentar-se, a sra. Potter apontou um lugar no meio deles para que Lily se sentasse também. Depois de todos bem acomodados, o sr. Potter começou:

— Obrigado por se importar tanto com o nosso filho. É bom saber que vamos ter alguém pra confiar quando... Bom, quando nós não estivermos mais aqui. — Ele sorriu, e Lily sentiu-se envergonhada. Pelo jeito era bem especial para os pais de James. — Você gosta muito dele, não gosta?

— Gosto sim, Jake — ela respondeu. Há alguns anos o pai de James disse que não queria ser chamado de sr. Potter pela sua "futura nora". Ele sorriu para Lily e deixou a mulher continuar.

— Não vamos poder ficar com ele durante a noite e nem amanhã. Temos muito a fazer no Ministério. Você nem imagina a loucura que está lá fora por causa das mortes e desaparecimentos que têm acontecido, Lily. — Ela olhou para Lily parecendo cansada, mas feliz. — Gostamos muito do nosso Jimmy, e não queremos que ele fique sozinho... Você pode passar a noite com ele?

— Ah... Hã... Claro.

— Ah, que ótimo! — Respondeu a sra. Potter, abraçando Lily. — Eu fico feliz em saber que você gosta tanto do nosso Jimmy a ponto de sacrificar uma noite na sua caminha macia no dormitório pra ficar aqui com ele... Muito obrigada, Lily. Muito obrigada, mesmo. — A sra. Potter sorriu para ela e Lily retribuiu, mas antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ela ouviu a medibruxa chamar o casal Potter para ver o filho, que estava acordando. Lily não foi, até porque já tinha percebido que a medibruxa não gostava muito de sua presença quando queria apenas os familiares. Então continuou sentada ali, vendo a sra. Potter encher James de beijos e abraços enquanto ele reclamava que estava todo dolorido.

LINHA AQUI

Lily acordou na manhã seguinte ao som dos pássaros que cantavam, alegres, mais um dia. Apesar de ser segunda-feira, já era bem tarde quando Lily se levantou. Estranhou um pouco o teto branquíssimo da Ala Hospitalar, mas foi só até lembrar-se de que tinha prometido aos pais de James que cuidaria dele durante a noite. Realmente, ela cuidou. Ficou acordada o máximo que podia, mas caiu no sono mais ou menos às cinco da manhã. Ao olhar para o lado, percebeu que James ainda dormia e se levantou para lavar o rosto na pia que havia no canto da Ala Hospitalar.

Quando voltava para sua maca, que era ao lado da maca de James, ela parou perto dele e ficou observando. Ele parecia ter um sono tão calmo... _Também, depois de uma Poção do Sono..._ ela se lembrou, sorrindo. Durante a noite ele não suportava as dores da queda e acabou tendo que tomar uma dose de Poção do Sono e outra de Poção Analgésica para conseguir dormir, e essa foi uma das razões de Lily ter ficado de vigília grande parte da noite. Estava preocupada. Se ele acordasse de novo ou passasse mal, estava pronta para chamar a medibruxa. O braço esquerdo dele estava engessado. Ficaria assim até a noite daquele dia, dissera a medibruxa. Poções Reparadoras de Ossos eram muito rápidas.

Enquanto ainda o observava, ela percebeu que ele começava a se mexer lentamente, até finalmente abrir os olhos e piscar várias vezes. Lily pegou os óculos dele e os colocou em sua face para que ele pudesse enxergar a Ala Hospitalar. A primeira coisa que James fez foi gemer de dor, mas Lily não podia deixá-lo deprimido.

— Bom dia! — Ela cumprimentou, animada. — Como você está?

— Morrendo de vontade de sair daqui — ele respondeu. — A minha cabeça está doendo.

— É claro, você levou um balaço nela. Logo a medibruxa vem aí pra te dar outra Poção Analgésica, já está quase na hora. E quanto a sair daí, acho que hoje à noite você está liberado.

James sorriu e olhou para os lados, como se estivesse procurando por alguma coisa.

— Meus pais foram embora?

— Eles tiveram que ir — ela respondeu. — Disseram que está uma loucura lá fora. Andam acontecendo mortes e desaparecimentos a torto e a direito. Mas eles disseram que vão voltar hoje, daqui a pouco eles estarão aí.

— Você não devia estar na aula, moça? — perguntou James, erguendo uma sobrancelha e fazendo uma tentativa muito estranha de cruzar os braços.

— Devia... — respondeu Lily, com um ar sapeca. — Mas eu prometi pros seus pais que ia cuidar de você! Além disso, eu já perdi mais da metade de aula, nem adianta ir agora.

Logo depois de terminar a frase, Lily ouviu passos vindos do fundo da enfermaria. A medibruxa então apareceu, com seu tradicional uniforme branco e um belo sorriso no rosto. Em uma das mãos, um frasco de poção alaranjada, e na outra um copo de dosagem.

— Bom dia sr. Potter, srta. Evans. — Ela colocou o copo no criado-mudo de James e pôs certa quantidade da poção alaranjada nele, pedindo para James se levantar logo em seguida e beber. Era a Poção Analgésica, como Lily tinha deduzido. Depois de beber, James voltou a deitar-se e fechar os olhos, mas não dormiu. — Srta. Evans, a senhorita sabe se os pais do sr. Potter vão voltar ainda hoje?

— Eles disseram que iam — ela respondeu e viu a medibruxa deixar a Ala Hospitalar em direção ao cubículo onde dormia. Enquanto sozinha com James, Lily começou a observar as faixas que cobriam os ferimentos da cabeça dele. Havia algumas manchas de sangue nelas, mas nada muito preocupante. — Com fome? — Ela perguntou, assim que ele abriu os olhos.

— Um pouco. — James lhe deu um sorriso torto e olhou para os fundos da Ala Hospitalar. — Você acha mesmo que eu vou sair daqui hoje?

— Acho — Lily respondeu, concordando com a cabeça. — Você é bem forte, Jim, se recupera rápido. — Ela sorriu e tocou o gesso que envolvia todo o braço esquerdo dele. — O gesso você tira hoje, eu tenho certeza.

Antes que James pudesse responder qualquer coisa, as portas da enfermaria se abriram e os outros três marotos entraram. Remus e Peter estavam segurando as risadas, enquanto Sirius tentava se esconder atrás deles e parecia estar bem chateado. Um pouco atrás deles, vinham Alice, Dorothy e Frank, também segurando as risadas. Curiosa, Lily estava doida para saber qual foi a piada.

— Namorando na enfermaria? Nossa, que coisa feia. — Dorothy colocou uma das mãos na boca, como se o fato de Lily estar lá fosse a maior vergonha do mundo. — E aí, como você está, James? Mais morto do que vivo ou mais vivo do que morto?

Mas James não respondeu: estava rindo. Descontroladamente. Lily e Dorothy se entreolharam, sem entender nada, e olharam para Alice. Ela geralmente tinha um controle enorme em situações como aquelas e conseguia fazer aquelas perguntas que todo mundo queria fazer sem um pingo de estupidez.

— O que foi, James? — Ela perguntou, e ele apontou para Sirius. Assim que seguiu o dedo de James, Lily também caiu na risada, levando todos os outros às gargalhadas também. Exceto Sirius. Ele mantinha a cara fechada, como se não soubesse por que todos estavam rindo tanto. O fato era que ele sabia, sim: eles riam de seu cabelo. Qual cabelo, ele não sabia, porque estava _careca._

É isso aí. _Sirius Black estava completamente careca._

— O que... O que aconteceu com o seu cabelo, Sirius? — Perguntou Lily, ainda meio ofegante por causa das risadas. Sirius não respondeu. Em vez disso, Remus se recuperou das risadas e sanou a curiosidade de Lily.

— Ele e o James fizeram uma aposta. — Remus olhou de James para Sirius e continuou: — Sirius duvidava que você fosse voltar a falar com o James, e se vocês não voltassem a se falar, James rasparia o cabelo. — Ele deu uma pausa. — Se vocês voltassem... — e não continuou a frase porque caiu na risada de novo. Com um sorriso debochado, Lily examinou bem o "novo penteado" de Sirius e disse:

— Você está ridículo, sabia?

— Sabia! — Ele respondeu, irritado. — Eu tive que passear assim a manhã inteira! E vou ter que ficar assim até o cabelo crescer! Droga de aposta Prongs, depois que você sair daí eu vou te acertar de novo! — James não respondeu, apenas olhava para o amigo com o mesmo sorriso debochado de Lily. — Cara, esse é o penteado mais horrível dos últimos mil anos. Eu vou me esconder pra sempre no meio da Floresta Proibida.

— Mas tem seu lado bom! — Começou Peter. — Você vai poder desonrar a sua família.

— Muito engraçado, Worms — respondeu Sirius, fuzilando Peter com o olhar. — Mas não se esqueça de que a minha adorada mãezinha já me queimou da árvore genealógica há muito tempo. Foi meu presente de aniversário de 16 anos, lembra?

— Quê? — perguntou Lily, confusa. — Presente de aniversário?

— Eu faço aniversário durante as férias de verão — explicou Sirius. — No dia do meu aniversário eu fugi de casa, e antes de sair aquela cobra que gosta de dizer que foi minha mãe me chamou pra ver queimarem o meu nome da árvore genealógica. Pode ter certeza que foi o melhor presente que eu já recebi na vida. _Toujours Pur._ Lema idiota.

Que Sirius detestava sua família com todas as forças Lily sabia, mas que a expulsão dele da família aconteceu no dia de seu aniversário, não. Ele deve ter ficado mesmo muito feliz. Depois de alguns minutos de silêncio, James fez a mesma pergunta que tinha feito a Lily algum tempo antes:

— Vocês não deveriam estar na aula?

— Não — respondeu Frank. — Vocês não ficaram sabendo?

— Do que? — perguntou Lily.

— A professora O'Pecker desapareceu.

James e Lily se entreolharam, e ambos sabiam o que o outro estava pensando. A coisa estava _realmente_ feia do lado de fora, tanto que já tinha atingido Hogwarts. Hogwarts, o lugar mais seguro da face da Terra. Como seria quando saíssem de lá? Viveriam pra sempre com medo de morrer ou perder algum ente querido no meio da guerra? Ou será que teriam coragem o suficiente para enfrentar na cara limpa tudo que os esperava?

Lily parou de encarar James e se sobressaltou quando ouviu a porta da enfermaria abrir novamente. Dessa vez, nada de Marotos nem de garotas: eram os pais de James mais uma vez. Lily sabia que eles não iam demorar, a sra. Potter não ia agüentar ter que deixar seu filhinho por muito tempo. Mas parecia que ela não tinha amor de mãe apenas para James, porque abraçou, beijou e criticou o cabelo de Sirius, disse a Remus que ele tinha que se cuidar melhor, deu milhões de beijos em Lily (enquanto o sr. Potter lhe pedia que não esmagasse sua nora) e, finalmente, amassou James até ele ficar do tamanho de uma caixa de fósforo, e lhe deu uma bronca enorme por causa da aposta que culminou no pior corte de cabelo que Hogwarts já vira.

— Tá mãe, mas se ele não quisesse que não aceitasse!

— Mesmo assim, James, eu não quero mais que você faça isso. Coitadinho do Sirius, ele ficou... Ridículo!

— Valeu, hein, Helen — ele sussurrou para Remus, que riu baixinho.

Não era a primeira vez que Lily via James levar uma bronca, mas nunca por causa de Sirius. Pior ainda, ela nunca tinha visto a mãe de James dizer que Sirius estava ridículo. Ele sim, era como um filho pra ela. Como Sirius nunca tivera uma família de verdade, os Potter o "adotaram" quando estava no terceiro ano. E agora até morando com eles Sirius estava. Enquanto assistia à bronca com uma vontade imensa de rir, Lily sentiu algo pesar sobre seu ombro, e se virou para ver o que era.

— Como vai a minha nora? — perguntou o pai de James, fazendo Lily corar. — Ah não, você se envergonha com isso? — Lily não respondeu, apenas sorriu. — Com o tempo você se acostuma.

— Com o quê?

— Ser minha nora.

— Ah, que isso Jake, eu...

— Não precisa negar, Lily. — O sr. Potter olhou nos olhos dela e disse: — Está escrito na sua testa.

LINHA AQUI

Quanto mais as férias se aproximavam, mais devagar os dias passavam. As três semanas seguintes à final do Campeonato Intercasas passaram como se fossem três meses. Novamente a escola de Hogwarts estava mergulhada num estado de "euforia pré-férias", já que faltavam apenas cinco dias para o Expresso de Hogwarts finalmente levar todos para casa mais uma vez. Embora todos estivessem felizes com o fim das aulas, Lily estava com medo. Uma aluna da Corvinal tinha desaparecido na semana anterior, e os pais de Aretta Sanders foram encontrados mortos na própria casa há dois dias. Apesar desses acontecimentos, o Ministro da Magia Wentworth Polaski negava que qualquer gangue do mal estivesse ativa na Inglaterra. Essa ação do Ministério de fechar os olhos para qualquer manifestação de Voldemort (como se intitulava o chefe da gangue) e de seus Comensais da Morte deixava Lily com mais medo ainda.

Além disso, ela já não tinha mais pais e com certeza Petúnia já se desfizera da casa onde moravam. Isso significava que Lily não tinha mais onde morar e nem quem cuidasse dela (não que ela não soubesse se virar sozinha, mas o Ministério da Magia e o Parlamento Inglês exigiam que menores de idade tivessem alguém responsável por eles). Estava completamente sozinha no mundo. Morar sozinha não podia, mesmo. Talvez procurasse um orfanato bruxo pra morar até completar seus 17 anos, quem sabe.

Aquele domingo quente e ensolarado era o último dia de provas da turma do sexto ano. Teriam prova escrita de Runas Antigas pela manhã, prova prática de Feitiços à tarde e prova prática de Astronomia à noite. Todos os alunos estavam reclamando do número de provas num mesmo dia, mas na opinião de Lily o pior dia foi sexta-feira. Na prova prática de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, de manhã, ela quase transformou o aplicador do Ministério num rato, e à tarde, na prova prática de Transfiguração, não conseguiu transfigurar uma pena numa coruja e tirou um "Deplorável".

— Pelo menos não foi "Trasgo" — consolou Dorothy logo que contou a ela e à Alice o que tinha acontecido. — A Aretta Sanders tirou "Trasgo" em DCAT hoje de manhã. Dizem que fez o aplicador do Ministério virar pó.

Depois de terminar de se vestir, Lily consultou mais uma vez o esquema de horários das provas do 6° ano e não acreditou que aquele fosse o último dia. Depois de uma semana inteira de provas escritas e práticas, eles finalmente teriam um descanso. Para medir a correria que tinha se tornado a vida dos alunos do sexto ano desde o começo da semana de provas, Lily não via James desde a segunda-feira anterior.

As provas estavam sendo realizadas no Salão Principal. Por isso, as refeições eram feitas na Sala Comunal de cada casa, o que atrasava bastante os alunos. Os da Grifinória eram os mais prejudicados, pois a Sala Comunal dos leões era a que ficava mais longe do Salão Principal. Para evitar atrasos, o horário de cada refeição foi estendido em 30 minutos. Ao chegar à Sala Comunal, Lily se jogou no sofá ao lado de Alice e jogou a cabeça pra trás.

— Não vai comer? — Perguntou Alice, com a voz doce.

— Não estou com vontade. — Desde a última visita dos pais de James a Hogwarts, Lily se sentia mal. Não tinha mais vontade de comer e nem de andar, queria ficar no dormitório o tempo todo. Podia parecer que não, mas o fato era que Jake Potter tinha mexido com Lily ao dizer que a vontade dela de ser sua nora estava estampada na testa dela. Se já estava confusa antes, por James ter dito que gostava mesmo dela, agora estava ainda mais. Lily só tinha se apaixonado uma vez em sua vida, e agora estava com os mesmos sintomas ao chegar perto de James. Mas não podia gostar dele – era seu melhor amigo!

Pelo jeito Lily tinha acordado bem tarde, porque mal se sentou e o sinal que indicava o início de mais uma prova tocou. Ela e Alice se entreolharam e fizeram cara de cansadas, mas pegaram o material e desceram para o Salão Principal. Só foram encontrar Dorothy lá perto do salão, sozinha, o que era bem estranho para ela. Não que ela fosse galinha, mas geralmente estava com Sirius quando sumia assim. Quando as três alcançaram o Salão Principal, se despediram e sentaram cada uma em um canto. Lily se sentou perto de uma das enormes janelas do salão e observou o pergaminho aumentado 50 vezes que estava disposto no lugar onde os professores costumavam se sentar.

_Hogwarts – Testes finais_

_26 de junho de 1977 (domingo) – Teste teórico de Runas Antigas_

_Professora Mahara J. Cogsworth_

Não demorou e a professora entrou. Ela era morena, magra e ossuda, parecia mais um palito de fósforo com pernas. A professora Cogsworth se postou ao lado do cartaz e fez um feitiço para aumentar o volume de sua voz. No mesmo minuto, todos os alunos se calaram.

— Bom dia a todos. Espero que se saiam bem nesse teste teórico. Preparei uma prova bem fácil para vocês, mas antes de começarem preciso dar algumas recomendações. Suas penas estão equipadas com um feitiço anti-cola que vai dedurar quem estiver colando. Quando terminarem a prova, por favor levantem o braço e eu vou recolher a folha de vocês. Então poderão sair. — Ela deu um aceno com a varinha e uma prova voou até cada mesa. — Boa sorte a todos. O tempo começará a correr agora.

Lily se debruçou sobre a prova e começou a ler as perguntas. Quanto mais lia, mais a matéria de Runas Antigas era varrida da sua mente. Quanto mais tentava se lembrar das aulas, mais se lembrava de que tinha feito dupla com James na maioria delas. Cada pergunta tinha um motivo diferente para fazê-la lembrar-se dele. Correu os dedos pelos cabelos várias vezes. Droga. Não podia ter esquecido de tudo assim, tão rápido. Tentava se lembrar, mas não conseguia. James reinava absoluto em sua mente. Depois de muito relutar, finalmente Lily estava sendo forçada a aceitar a verdade.

_Acho que o pai do James tinha razão._

_LINHA AQUI_

A Plataforma 9 ¾ estava excepcionalmente cheia naquele fim de tarde de 30 de junho. Pais e mães abraçavam seus filhos com saudade e os levavam para casa. Enquanto isso, uma ruivinha de olhos verdes e sardas no rosto observava a todos com uma expressão triste. Todos os seus amigos estavam agora sendo abraçados pelos pais, mas ela não. Não estava sendo abraçada e nem beijada, e sabia que nunca mais seria. Seus pais estavam mortos. Não havia como voltar atrás.

— Lily? — Ela ouviu uma voz doce atrás de si. — O que você está fazendo aí sozinha?

— Pensando... — ela respondeu, sem nem encarar a amiga. — No que vai ser de mim agora, Lice.

Alice abraçou Lily e lhe deu o ombro para que chorasse. E Lily chorou. Chorou como nunca tinha chorado em toda sua vida. Chorava como se sua vida dependesse disso. Não queria chorar na frente de todos, mas era inevitável. Estava sem casa, sem família. Só tinha seus amigos. Não eram pouca coisa, mas o que podiam fazer por ela? Lhe dar os pais de volta? Ninguém conseguiria fazer isso. Sabia que ir morar com um deles talvez fosse incômodo, e a última coisa que Lily queria era incomodar seus amigos.

— Eu queria te levar comigo, Lily — Alice disse depois de um tempo. — Queria mesmo. Mas nós vamos viajar pro Canadá e eu não posso te deixar sozinha.

— Não precisa se desculpar, Lice. — Ela disse, limpando algumas das lágrimas que ainda insistiam em cair. — Eu não quero incomodar.

— Então trate de enxugar essas lágrimas porque eu tenho certeza de que você vai encontrar alguém que vai fazer muito mais por você além de te dar uma casa. — Alice olhou para Frank, que estava ali perto delas, e acenou que iria logo. — E esse alguém pode estar bem mais perto do que você imagina.

Lily sorriu para Alice e observou a amiga se distanciar, dar um beijo em Frank e sair com ele e sua família em direção ao portão principal da King's Cross bruxa. Preferia mil vezes acreditar no que Alice tinha dito do que chorar, mas estava difícil. Não sabia se, depois daquela reação inusitada, James ainda gostava dela.

— Lil, o que foi? — ela ouviu aquela voz masculina que conhecia tão bem chamando. — Você tá chorando?

— Não, não foi nada... — Lily enxugou as lágrimas teimosas e encarou James. Ele parecia preocupado, mas ela não soube dizer se era com ela. — Você já vai?

— Daqui a pouco — ele respondeu, sem dar muita importância. — Você já tem pra onde ir nas férias? Quer dizer, você não vai morar com a sua irmã, vai?

— Ah, não — Lily respondeu, sem encarar James. Não queria que ele visse a tristeza em seus olhos ao pensar que teria que passar o verão num orfanato. — Ela não ia me querer lá. Isso é, se ela ainda não vendeu a casa.

— Então você não tem pra onde ir, acertei? — Ele perguntou, e como resposta obteve apenas um aceno positivo com a cabeça. — Quer passar o verão lá em casa?

— Eu? Não vou atrapalhar?

— Não mais que o Sirius, pode ter certeza.

Lily riu. Perto de James, se sentia em casa, como se tivesse uma família novamente. O nome desse sentimento ela sabia muito bem, tinha descoberto há alguns dias, durante um certo teste de Runas Antigas. Embora estivesse morrendo de vontade de ir logo pra casa de James e acabar com toda aquela aflição, Lily ainda relutou um pouco e fez James insistir mais um pouquinho. Por fim, acabou cedendo e foi com James até seus pais.

— Então, vamos? — perguntou a sra. Potter a James, Sirius e Lily. — Eu quero chegar a tempo de fazer uma lasanha bem gostosa pra comemorar a chegada da Lily à nossa casa.

— Ah, Helen, eu não pretendo fic... — mas antes que terminasse a frase, foi interrompida por Sirius, que lhe fazia sinal para não dizer nada. A mãe de James era coruja demais pra aceitar um não como resposta, Lily tinha se esquecido disso. Então a ruivinha se limitou a andar e olhar para os próprios pés enquanto o casal Potter conversava, animado, um pouco à frente deles. Sirius andava um pouco à frente de James e Lily, olhando para trás o tempo todo, como se estivesse esperando algo incrível acontecer. Demorou, mas quando Lily finalmente se viu em total privacidade (se é que é possível ter total privacidade no meio da King's Cross) com James, ela segurou o braço dele com toda a força que podia exercer.

— Ai, que foi? — Ele se virou para ela, massageando o braço. _Pára de exagerar, eu não sou tão forte assim._

— Eu só queria agradecer.

— Pelo quê?

Lily respirou fundo.

— Por você ter nascido.

James sorriu enquanto Lily reunia forças para fazer o que negara tanto tempo que iria. Do nada, ela pulou no pescoço dele lhe roubando um beijo que foi retribuído com carinho. Os dois tinham se esquecido completamente de que estavam num lugar público em pleno 30 de junho. Não estavam nem aí pra isso. Quem quisesse olhar que olhasse, ninguém ali pagava as contas deles. De longe, um Jake Potter sorridente olhava para a cena parecendo bastante feliz.

— Eu te disse que não adiantava negar, Lily.

LINHA AQUI

**N/A:** Oi pessoas! Então, esse é o último capítulo da fic. Calma, depois desse ainda vem o epílogo, mas a fic mesmo terminou. É, um dia tinha que acabar, né, gente? Então. Agora, como presente de fim de fic, vocês podiam me dar bastante comentários, não acham? Hein? Hein?

Aliás, agradecendo à **Thelma** (obrigada por ler!), **Naa Potter** (continuei. Obrigada!²), **Pattt **(o diário do James é a parte dessa fic que eu mais gosto! Aliás, no chall pro qual essa fic foi feita, ele ganhou até um prêmio especial, sabia?) e **Thaty** (obrigada!³). Continuem lendo, porque eu não parei por aqui!

Bom pessoal, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Ah, gostaram? Então comentem! Não gostaram? Ah... Então comentem também! Eu aceito críticas construtivas!

Beijos e até o epílogo!


	8. Epílogo

Capítulo 4

**N/A: **Então, pessoal, eu não ia postar esse epílogo hoje. Sinceramente. Mas aconteceu que o meu pai vendeu o meu computador (é isso aí – VENDEU!) e eu vou ficar sem internet até o final do ano, então resolvi postar. Um Raio de Sol na Escuridão vai ficar em hiatus até o meu computador novo chegar.

Agradecendo aos comentários de **Thaty** (acabou!), **Anggie** (olha o epílogo aí... Espero que você goste!) e **Pattt **(obrigada pelo parabéns e pela review! Curta o epílogo!). Obrigada também a todos os outros que deixaram comentários durante a fic, vocês me motivam.

Então, aí vai o epílogo. Boa diversão e até janeiro!

**Epílogo**

_31 de outubro de 1981_

Lily e James ouviram a campainha tocar mais uma vez e pediram ao outro que atendesse. Depois de uma briga silenciosa, Lily acabou incumbida de atender à porta. Antes que chegasse lá, porém, pegou um pacotinho com doces e balas para oferecer a quem quer que fosse. Ela não se surpreendeu quando duas crianças vestidas de caveira perguntaram, com toda a inocência e infantilidade que apenas duas crianças de 7 anos podem ter:

— Travessuras ou gostosuras?

— Gostosuras — respondeu Lily, e deu um pirulito pra cada um. — Eu não quero ninguém quebrando a minha janela. — As duas crianças deram sorrisos peraltas e saíram saltitantes em direção à próxima casa, enquanto Lily batia a porta devagar e largava o saquinho de doces ao seu lado no sofá. Virando a cabeça para o lado, ela viu o marido jogar o filho pra cima e pegá-lo enquanto o pequeno ria com sua boquinha careca. — Pára de jogar ele pra cima, James, ele vai vomitar.

— Vai nada — James respondeu, jogando o filho mais uma vez pra cima. — Quem é o garotão que tem os olhos da mamãe? Quem é? É o Harry! — Brincou James, enquanto fazia cócegas na barriga do filho. Lily se permitiu rir por uns instantes. Ali à sua frente estavam as duas pessoas mais especiais da sua vida, brincando feito crianças enquanto uma guerra acontecia lá fora. Ok, Harry _era_ uma criança, e o maior desejo de Lily naquele momento era ter a mesma idade do filho. Ele estava totalmente alheio à tudo o que acontecia fora de casa. A única coisa que importava para ele naquele momento eram os dedos do pai, que lhe faziam cócegas.

A campainha tocou novamente e Lily olhou para James com um sorriso sapeca no rosto. Bufando, James deixou Harry com a mãe e foi atender a porta. Mais crianças sorridentes pedindo doces. James deu dois pirulitos pra cada uma como se estivessem pedindo para sumirem pra sempre e bateu a porta sem nem ver se já tinham ido embora.

— Pra quê toda essa estupidez com as crianças? — perguntou Lily quando James entrou novamente. Ele não respondeu, apenas sentou-se no sofá. — Hoje é Halloween, não precisa estragar a diversão delas desse jeito.

— Eu não estraguei, eu dei doces!

Lily nada comentou, apenas olhou para o marido e começou a ninar Harry.

— Ah não, não coloca ele pra dormir, eu ainda quero brincar com ele!

— Você parece uma criança, James! — Disse Lily, rindo. — Já é quase onze horas, está na hora de criança dormir, né Harry? — Como se concordasse com a mãe, Harry bocejou e se ajeitou nos braços dela.

— E eu? Posso ser ninado também?

— Depois que ele dormir. — Ela respondeu, com um sorriso malicioso no rosto. Antes que James pudesse responder qualquer coisa, eles ouviram um barulho estranho, como o de uma porta sendo forçada, e se entreolharam assustados. Não podia ser. A casa era toda cercada de feitiços... Mais um barulho, e dessa vez, com um clarão. James levantou-se com a varinha em punho e se aproximou da porta. Outra vez o barulho e um clarão mais forte, e a porta se abriu.

— Ora, ora, se não são os Potter comemorando o Halloween.

Ao ouvir aquela voz fria e rouca, Lily congelou por dentro e engoliu em seco. Ela percebeu que James estava pensando o mesmo que ela, mas não era hora para discutir pensamentos. James apontou a varinha para aquele semi-homem e sentiu toda a sua coragem fluir pelos seus vasos sangüíneos. Sua respiração acelerou e ele sentiu que a hora era chegada.

— Vai Lily. Vai com ele.

Mesmo estando de costas, James percebeu que a mulher não se moveu.

— VAI LOGO LILY!

Lily achou que era melhor obedecer ao marido e correu escadas acima com Harry bem seguro em seu colo. Em sua cabeça, apenas uma dúvida ecoava: "Como ele entrou aqui?". Antes de alcançar o quarto do filho, porém, ela ouviu um feitiço sendo pronunciado e viu um clarão verde encher a sala. Virando, Lily viu o marido no chão, inerte, e quase soltou o filho de tanto espanto. Teve vontade de gritar, mas não gritou. Antes que pudesse fazer isso, viu Voldemort se dirigir à escada e correu para o quarto de Harry, trancando a porta e ficando de costas para ela.

Com o filho junto ao corpo, Lily se permitiu chorar. Não só porque sabia que seu marido estava morto no chão da sala. Chorava de medo. Medo do que aconteceria depois de sua morte. Medo do que seria do futuro de seu filho. Medo do que seria do mundo se aquele homem não fosse contido. Medo de não ter contribuído em nada para que tudo aquilo acabasse. Num momento em que deveria ser corajosa, a única coisa que Lily conseguia sentir era medo e amor por seu filho. Ela o afastou do corpo enquanto sentia que Voldemort estava cada vez mais perto.

— Eu não consegui, filho, mas você precisa ser forte e acabar com ele.

Logo depois de dizer essa frase, Lily ouviu a porta atrás de si explodir e segurou Harry contra o corpo. Como se Voldemort não estivesse no quarto, ela beijou Harry e o colocou no berço.

— Durma bem, filho.

Então virou-se para encarar seu inimigo de frente. Numa das mãos ela tinha uma varinha, mas estava disposta a enfrentá-lo totalmente desarmada se ele quisesse. Já sabia qual seria seu destino. Sabia o que aconteceria naquela noite. Só não queria que tudo ficasse pior depois daquilo. Lembrou-se de seus pais, de Dorothy, de Alice e Frank. Todos sofreram por causa daquela guerra. E agora era chegada a sua hora.

Um simples clarão verde acabaria com tudo.


End file.
